Forgotten
by Give-your-Song-some-Melody
Summary: 4 neue Kapitel! Es passiert zuviel für eine kurze Zusammenfassung. Ich hoffe einige Wörter machen euch neugierig: Langgrundblatt, weitere Träume, Warge, Moria
1. Prolog

> Disclaimer: Ich habe keine Rechte an den Figuren und Schauplätzen dieser Story so wie sie bei 'Herr der Ringe' auftauchen. Figuren wie Alasse oder Valandil gehören mir. Dies gilt für alle folgenden Kapitel
> 
> ....................................................
>
>> Gelangweilt kaute Alassë auf ihrem Kuli herum und schaute einem Eichhörnchen zu, wie es von Ast zu Ast hüpfte. Als es aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war gab es selbst draußen vor dem Fenster nichts Interessanteres als den Unterricht mehr. Mathe. Wenn man das ganze Algebra- und Analysiszeugs verstand mochte es ja eventuell ganz interessant sein, aber ihr gegenüber hatten sich diese ganzen Welten immer verschlossen gehalten. Sie sah keinen Sinn darin aus einem bestimmten Stück Seil die größtmögliche absteckbare Fläche zu errechnen. Sie hatte nie vorgehabt ein solches Unterfangen in die Tat umzusetzen und Bauer oder Goldgräber zu werden, wie es die Textaufgaben vorgaben. Wieso musste sie es also lernen? Da es aber fast dem gesamten Kurs genauso wie ihr erging, machte sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe interessiert auszusehen. Es war Donnerstag die 5. Stunde und rund um sie herum wurden schon Wochenendpläne geschmiedet, nur mit einem Ohr hörte sie zu.  
  
„Alassë, können Sie bitte nun einmal das Beispiel für alle lösen?"  
  
Verdattert blickte sie auf, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Lehrer seinen Erklärungsmonolog beendet hatte.  
  
„Ähm.. ja, also.. bei welcher Aufgabe sind wir?"  
  
„Kann irgendjemand anderes dieses Beispiel rechnen? Es war mir schon bewusst, dass Sie mental nicht anwesend sind Alassë. Körperliche Anwesenheit reicht in ihrem Alter nun mal nicht mehr."  
  
Entnervt schaute sie zu ihrer Freundin. Auch sie verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.  
  
„Mira, was fragt der mich denn noch nach der Rechnung wenn er eh schon weiß, dass ich dieses Gerechne zum einschlafen finde?  
  
„Wir werden es nie verstehen. An dem Tag an dem wir die Denkweise eines Lehrers nachvollziehen können, sind wir glaub ich restlos verloren."  
  
Bevor sich die Beiden noch weiter über solch ungeliebte Wesen aufregen konnten, wurde an die Tür geklopft und alle drehten sich um, dankbar für eine kurze Unterbrechung. Ein Typ mit braunem Wuschelkopf blickte durch die nun geöffnete Tür und schaute sich mit einem kurzen „Darf ich schnell stören?"suchend im Klassenzimmer um.  
  
Nachdem die Tür geöffnet worden war, war sofort jegliche Farbe aus Alassës Gesicht gewichen. Als sich der Typ nun suchend umblickte, rutschte sie immer tiefer in ihrem Stuhl. Hilfe suchend blicke sie zu Mira, doch diese starrte nur erbost zur Tür. Das Unvermeidbare nahm seinen Lauf und schon hörte sie ein "Ally?"und gleich darauf Schritte in ihre Richtung, als sie keine Anstalten machte darauf zu reagieren. Er blieb direkt hinter ihr stehen und seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter unterstützte nun seine bittenden Worte.  
  
„Ally hör mir zu, bitte!"  
  
Mit funkelnden Augen drehte sie sich um. Ihr war es egal, dass nun alle zuschauten, aber sie konnte die ganzen unterschiedlichen Gefühle, die in diesem Moment auf sie nieder prasselten, nicht zurück halten.  
  
„Was? Was tust du hier? Du hast genug getan, denkst du nicht? Ich will dich nicht sehen und Ende. Und zu reden gibt es schon gar nichts."  
  
„Aber ich.. ich liebe dich..."  
  
„Ha, und das aus deinem Mund, ich glaub es hakt."  
  
„Aber.. bitte..."  
  
Den flehenden Blick ignorierend packte sie ihren Rucksack und stürmte türeknallend hinaus. Sie rannte den kurzen Flur entlang und durch die Tür ins Freie. Ohne auch nur kurz zu stoppen rannte sie weiter, am Hauptgebäude vorbei und vom Schulgelände hinunter. Sie schien nicht einmal mehr auf den Weg zu achten, dachte nur daran den schmerzenden Erinnerungen zu entfliehen. Sie hatte es geschafft nach so langer Zeit endlich die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und nun hatte er wieder vor ihr gestanden, hatte sie mit seinen tief blauen Augen angeschaut und die Worte gesagt für die sie, viel zu lange, alles getan hätte. CJ.  
  
Alassë merkte gar nicht, dass sie noch immer lief, die Schatten der Vergangenheit waren schnell und sie wünschte, dass sie sich nie in die verlockende Dunkelheit begeben hätte. Was hatte sie dazu getrieben? Viel zu oft hatte sie sich diese Frage gestellt und nun tauchte sie wieder auf, tauchte er wieder auf.


	2. Valandil

> Etwas langsamer, aber immer noch im Laufschritt bog sie um die letzte Ecke, in eine Einfahrt durch die sie hindurch musste, um zu ihrer Wohnung zu kommen. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihr, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz in der linken Schulter spürte. Ruckartig machte sie einen Schritt zurück und stolperte auf Grund dieser plötzlichen Richtungsänderung. Vorsichtig strich Alassë sich über die Schulter, aus der nun ein wenig Blut tröpfelte. Verwirrt was der Grund dafür gewesen sein mochte, blickte sie auf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie auf einen angespannten Bogen inklusiv Pfeil blickte und den Mann der dahinter stand. Mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Verwirrung und einem eher fragenden als ängstlichen Blick musterte sie ihn. Er hatte lange braune Haare die ihm glatt über die Schultern fielen und besonders seine Kleidung war auffällig. Sie erinnerte Alassë irgendwie an Robin Hood. Als der Mann ihren Blick auffing, senkte er den Bogen langsam und reichte ihr mit gewisser Vorsicht die Hand.
> 
> Sie stand wieder, aber statt das Weite zu suchen bevor sie noch größeren Schaden nehmen würde, genügte ihr ein Schritt um ein wenig Abstand zu waren. Auch wenn ihr Arm nun leicht schmerzte, hatte sie keine Angst vor dieser doch recht merkwürdigen Erscheinung. Ihr Gegenüber schien verwirrt, und keineswegs aggressiv. Er musterte sie noch immer, und langsam fragte sie sich ob sie vielleicht doch zu naiv war hier stehen zu bleiben. Endlich löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung. Er strich über Alassës kleine Wunde, ohne dass sie sich rührte und sie verfolgte seine Bewegungen nur mit ihren Blicken.
> 
> „Verzeih mir... Ich... das habe ich nicht beabsichtigt. Diese Fremde verwirrt mich jedoch."
> 
> Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn an, suchte einen Sinn in seinen Worten.
> 
> „Ist schon okay. Trotzdem solltest du das in Zukunft lieber lassen, nur weil du dich verlaufen hast. Könnte dir und anderen sehr viel Ärger ersparen."
> 
> „Ich verlaufe mich nie."
> 
> „Tja, irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal."
> 
> „Nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich habe mich nicht verlaufen. Ich komme nicht von dieser Welt."
> 
> „Ähm, ich glaube du hast dir irgendwo den Kopf gestoßen."
> 
> „Was meinst du?"
> 
> „Dass du Scheiße laberst? Dein Aufzug, eine ‚andere Welt'..."
> 
> „Du redest so anders. Ich trage dies immer, in meiner Welt tragen das alle Elben. Du hast..."
> 
> „Ich hab was?"
> 
> „Oh, ich habe nur schneller geredet als gedacht, verzeih, es war nichts von Wichtigkeit."
> 
> „Du ziehst diese Verkleidungsnummer ja echt voll durch, find ich zwar recht faszinierend und machst du auch echt überzeugend, aber nun ist es okay. Haha, hab gut gelacht."
> 
> „Du bist mir so fremd... Aber glaub mir, ich bitte dich. Ich würde dir niemals die Unwahrheit sagen. Ich bin aus einem Grund hergeschickt worden, den ich dir leider nicht sagen darf. Ich kenne hier nichts. Diese Geräusche sind so laut und anders, die Gerüche habe ich noch nie wahrgenommen und all diese Dinge erschrecken mich, ich hätte es mir nicht einmal im Traum erfinden können."
> 
> „Langsam verwirrst du mich echt. Wenn das nun echt ein Witz sein soll, dann hör jetzt auf. Wenn du weiterhin darauf bestehst und nicht sagen kannst warum du angeblich hier bist, dann kannst du mir ja wenigstens sagen was du nun vorhast, wenn dir das hier solche Angst macht."
> 
> „Es macht mir keine Angst. Ich habe vor nichts Angst, es erschreckt und überrascht mich nur mit dieser Fremde, diesem Neuen und Anderen."
> 
> Alassë schwieg. Sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Sollte sie ihm glauben? Dies konnte nur ein Witz sein, gleich würde ein Fernsehteam auftauchen und sie würde dumm dastehen. Aber auch wenn ihr Kopf nun sagte, wie naiv sie doch sei, und dass sie schon viel zu oft an die falschen Dinge geglaubt hatte, so schien tief in ihr drin etwas diese Geschichte zu glauben. Es hatte sie nun zumindest so neugierig gemacht, dass sie mehr wissen wollte. Wenn er ihr nur eine weitere Lüge auftischen würde, musste sie es ja irgendwann herausfinden, je mehr sie ihn fragte.
> 
> Da sie nun schwieg und über etwas nachzudenken schien, ergriff der Fremde wieder das Wort. Er hatte Zweifel und Zwiespalt in ihren Augen widerspiegeln gesehen.
> 
> „Und zu deiner Frage, was ich tun werde... Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich kenne hier nichts und weiß nicht wohin ich gehen soll, um das zu tun was mir aufgetragen ist. Ich habe einen Pfad gefunden den ich betreten muss, er bleibt mir jedoch noch verschlossen und ich kann nicht weit in die Ferne blicken."
> 
> „Was immer du jetzt damit sagen willst, ich denke ich hab dich richtig verstanden, dass du nicht weißt wo du hingehen musst und wo du bleiben kannst?"
> 
> Er nickte. Bevor sie nun weiter sprach, kamen ihr weitere Bedenken, die sie jedoch gleich zur Seite schob. Heute war zuviel passiert, als dass sie nun noch lange nachdenken wollte.
> 
> „Unter der Bedingung, dass du sofort gehst wenn ich es sage, kannst du wenn du willst erst mal mit zu mir hoch kommen. Da kannst du dann überlegen wie es weiter geht und mir mehr von deiner komischen anderen Welt erzählen"
> 
> „Ich danke dir vielmals. Deine Bedingung nehme ich natürlich gerne an, und werde dann nach deinem Arm sehen."
> 
> „Ja so schlimm ist es auch gar nicht. Ach ja, ich weiß noch gar nicht wie du heißt!?"
> 
> „Valandil."
> 
> Während Alassë schon auf die Haustüre zuging, drehte sie sich lachend um.
> 
> „Genau so komisch wie meiner... Ich bin Alassë."
> 
> Sie drehte sich wieder um, um die Haustür aufzuschließen. Ihr entging der traurige Blick den Valandil ihr zuwarf. Gerne hätte er ihr so viel gesagt, konnte und durfte dies aber nicht.  
  
In ihrer Wohnung hatte Alassë erst einmal alles Chaos möglichst schnell mit dem Fuß unter ihr beiges Sofa geschoben. Valandil hatte dies leicht belächelt wurde aber dann vom Rest der Wohnung und deren Einrichtung abgelenkt. Es war nichts besonderes, aber für jemanden wie ihn, der nichts von alledem kannte, war dies alles sehr aufregend, auch wenn er sich das nicht anmerken ließ. Einen Elben konnte schließlich so schnell nichts aus der Ruhe bringen. Nachdem Alassë ihm etwas zu trinken geholt hatte, Wasser, denn alles andere schien ihm nicht geheuer, beantwortete sie bereitwillig alle Fragen, die er stellte. Je länger er neben ihr saß und mit unverhohlener Neugier ihr Wohnzimmer betrachtete, desto mehr glaubte sie seine Geschichte. Es dauerte lange bis er sich mit ihren Erklärungen zufrieden gab, und nicht nur einmal schweifte sie von ihrem Wohnzimmer zur gesamten Weltgeschichte ab. Als endlich alle Fragen beantwortet waren und Valandil die Bedeutung und den Nutzen jeglicher Gegenstände kannte, begann Alassë nun selbst Fragen zu stellen. Woher er käme, wie es dort aussähe und auf welche Weise er hierher gelangt sei, waren nur wenige davon.
> 
> „Ich komme aus Mittelerde und gehöre dem ältesten sprechenden Volk dort an, den Elben. Bei uns gibt es nicht nur Menschen, sondern viele Lebewesen, die sich Wälder, Seen und Ebene teilen. Ents, Verwandte der Bäume, Oliphanten, Hobbits und Orks sind nur einige von ihnen. Es gibt so viel über Mittelerde zu berichten, dass ich dir eine Ewigkeit davon erzählen könnte, und noch immer nicht alles Grundlegende, Wichtige und Schöne erwähnt hätte. Es gleicht diesem Platz hier wenig, aber doch auf gewisse Weise. Es ist friedlicher dort und die meisten Bewohner leben mit der Natur in Einklang ohne sie sich untertan zu machen. Ich habe kaum noch Erinnerungen daran wie ich hierher gelangt bin. Ich habe einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, jedoch bin ich nicht unterrichtet worden wie ich es zu tun habe. Ein gleißendes Licht hat mich schlussendlich an diesen Ort geführt, wie kann ich dir nicht erklären."
> 
> Leise und doch bestimmend berichtete er. Mit jedem Wort das er aussprach, glaubte Alassë ihm mehr, wusste deutlicher, dass es wahr war. Egal was ihr Verstand ihr sagte, sie wusste, dass seine Erscheinung keine Lüge, das seine Aura keine Einbildung, und das Gefühl keine Täuschung war. Draußen wurde es schon dunkel, als Alassë einfiel, dass Valandil immer noch nicht wusste wie es weiter gehen sollte, und wo er die nächste Zeit bleiben sollte.
> 
> „Also, da dir bis jetzt sicher noch kein Schlafplatz zugeflogen ist, schlage ich vor, dass du heute Nacht hier bleibst. Ich hoffe du weißt das zu schätzen, so etwas biete ich wahrlich nicht jedem an. Aber du kommst mir nicht so vor, als ob du mich heute Nacht vergewaltigen und umbringen würdest. Wenn doch, dann mach es wenigstens schnell."
> 
> „Was redest du da? Ich könnte dir niemals etwas antun, und bin sehr dankbar, dass du mir dies anbietest."
> 
> „Ich sag es ja nur mal, heutzutage ist alles möglich. Und irgendwie wäre ist mir auch egal. Heute ist schon so viel Scheiße passiert. Da wäre das doch die perfekte Abrundung."
> 
> „Sag das nicht. Ich wäre der letzte der dir wehtun würde. Ich verspreche dir, dass dies niemals geschehen wird. Mich bestürzt es nur, dass dich etwas zu dieser Denkweise angetrieben hat. Was ist passiert Alassë?"
> 
> „Ich.. lass uns schlafen, vielleicht erzähle ich dir morgen davon. Aber eigentlich will ich es nur vergessen... Ich geh dir grad eine Decke holen, dann kannst du es dir hier gemütlich machen."
> 
> Schnell ging Alassë in das angrenzende Zimmer, und suchte eine Decke und ein Kopfkissen aus ihrem Schrank hervor. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Gefühle aussprechen konnte, und würde. Sie kannte diesen Valandil doch gar nicht. Aber vielleicht war es das was ihr gut tun würde. Zunächst beschloss sie die Nacht darüber zu schlafen. Entscheidungen konnten auch am Morgen getroffen werden. Etwas ruhiger ging sie zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer und Valandil sprang sofort auf um ihr alles abzunehmen. Lachend stupste sie ihn zur Seite und warf alles auf das große Sofa.
> 
> „Gemütlich machen kannst du es dir ja noch selbst, oder? Brauchst du noch was zum schlafen? Boxershorts und T-Shirt?"
> 
> „Was..?"
> 
> „Ach ja... Ein Elbe von Welt kennt so etwas ja nicht, warte ich hol es dir, müsste dir passen, du willst ja nicht in den Sachen schlafen?!"
> 
> Schmunzelnd ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit den besagten Sachen wieder.
> 
> „Hier für oben, und das für unten."
> 
> Sie hielt beides kurz vor sich, und fand, dass dies als Erklärung genügte.
> 
> „Das wird kein Problem sein, ich danke dir noch einmal für alles."
> 
> „Keine Ursache, bin ja ein sozialer Mensch."
> 
> Schon auf dem Weg zur Tür hörte sie ihn murmeln „...Mensch".
> 
> Leicht irritiert drehte sie sich um.
> 
> „Ja ‚Mensch', kann ja sein, dass ich wie ein Oliphant oder wie die Dinger heißen aussehe, aber tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen... Egal, gute Nacht, und sag Bescheid falls du noch etwas brauchst. Ach ja, das Klo ist direkt neben der Haustür."
> 
> „Schlaf gut, Alasse"


	3. Besorgte Freunde

> Sooo, hier also das 2. Kapitel! Möchte mich erst einmal für meinen ersten Review bedanken (von Sindarinwa)! Hab mich voll gefreut =).. Werde versuchen mir nicht zu sehr in die Karten schauen zu lassen, aber lass dich mal überraschen, was noch alles passiert ;-).
> 
> Dieses Update ging recht schnell, was in Zukunft wohl nicht so häufig vorkommen wird. Ich weiß wo die Story hingehen soll, will aber natürlich nicht alles Schlag auf Schlag passieren lassen. Ich befürchte es dauert ausserdem noch etwas bis Legolas auftaucht.. 1 oder 2 Chapter werdet ihr noch warten müssen, dann kommt er aber, versprochen!
> 
> Nun noch etwas Allgemeines: Es kann sein das sich manche Dinge vom Ende des 3. Buches unterscheiden werden, das wird aber (hoffentlich) immer gewollt sein. Und dieses 'Problem' wird wenn auch erst später auftauchen.
> 
> Please R&R
> 
> -----------------------------
>
>> Am nächsten Morgen wurde Alassë von einem lauten Klingeln geweckt. Zunächst dachte sie es wäre ihr Wecker, bis sie bemerkte dass sie diesen ja gar nicht gestellt hatte. Sie wollte gerade ihre Decke wieder über ihren Kopf ziehen, weil sie in ihrem momentanen Zustand eh niemandem die Tür aufmachen würde, als sie zudem auch noch ein zaghaftes Klopfen an ihrer Schlafzimmertür hörte.  
  
„Äh... ja?"  
  
Langsam ging die Tür auf und Valandil steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Er sah verunsichert aus.  
  
„Alassë, tut mir leid dich zu stören, aber dieses Geräusch scheint mir alarmierend!"  
  
„Das ist nur die Tür, keine Ahnung wer das ist, aber ich hab eh keine Lust aufzumachen."  
  
„Soll ich aufmachen? Es hört sich dringend an."  
  
„Wie kann es denn dringend klingeln?"  
  
„Nun ja, es hat schon öfters geklingelt, aber ich habe zunächst nichts getan, da ich mir dachte, dass du dich besser damit auskennst."  
  
„Ja ist schon gut, ich mache ja auf. Aber ich werde es dir auf ewig übel nehmen wenn da jetzt ein heißer Typ vor der Tür steht, und ich in meinem Out-of-Bed-Look die Tür aufmache."  
  
Ein wenig gequält stand sie auf und ging an Valandil vorbei zur Wohnungstür. Seinen fragenden Blick ignorierte sie, es war ihr zu früh sich ihm verständlich auszudrücken. Sie drückte auf den Türöffner und kurz darauf kamen Mira und Kaya die Treppe herauf und begrüßten sie mit einem strahlenden ‚Guten Morgen'.  
  
„Boah, was geht mit euch, ich war noch am schlafen. Ich hab euch hundert Mal gesagt, ruft vorher an, wenn ihr mich morgens überfallt."  
  
„Wir wollten nur mal kurz schauen wie's dir geht. Du warst ja gestern so schnell weg, und wir wollten dich dann mal in Ruhe lassen."  
  
Während Kaya dies sagte, spazierte sie mit Mira dicht an den Fersen ins Wohnzimmer und blieb dort etwas perplex in der Tür stehen.  
  
„Oh... Hi..."  
  
Fragend drehten sich beide zu Alassë um.  
  
„Oh ähm, also das sind Kaya und Mira und das ist Valandil. Ist eine längere Geschichte..."  
  
„Oh ach so, und wieso erfahren wir so dass irgendein Typ bei dir schläft?"  
  
„Erklär ich euch gleich oder später setzt euch doch erst mal."  
  
Beide setzten sich auf die Couch, denn Valandil hatte diese schon vor einigen Stunden frei geräumt und sich auch schon angezogen. Dies war wahrscheinlich ein weiterer Faktor weshalb ihre beiden Freundinnen Alassë nun anschauten als ob sie völlig verrückt wäre.  
  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch zu treffen. Wie Alassë schon sagte, ist mein Name Valandil. Es gibt wahrscheinlich einiges was ich auch Euch schuldig zu erklären bin. Ich bin nicht von dieser Welt wie ihr sie kennt. Ich komme aus Mittelerde, und gehöre der Rasse der Elben an, den Grund meiner Anwesenheit kann ich dennoch auch Euch nicht sagen."  
  
Nun völlig irritiert schauten Mira und Kaya von einem zum anderen und konnten nicht in Worte fassen, was sie gerade dachte. Alassë und Valandil konnten es jedoch von ihren Gesichtern ablesen. Alassë warf Valandil einen strafenden Blick zu. Musste er direkt im ersten Satz das erwähnen was selbst ihr schwer fiel zu glauben?  
  
„Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?"  
  
„Nein, ein paar Erklärungen wären mir lieber! Und fang ja nicht an das Thema zu wechseln."  
  
Kaya blickte sie unbeweglich an. Alassë war bewusst, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr heraus reden konnte. Wenn ihre beiden besten Freundinnen sonst einmal sauer auf sie waren, dann zogen sie sie wenigstens noch in eine Ecke wo niemand etwas von der Diskussion mitbekam, aber jetzt war ihnen sogar Valandil völlig egal. Mutlos, dass die beiden es verstehen würden setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl. Valandil verließ derweil den Raum, denn selbst wenn er das Gespräch von jeder Ecke der Wohnung hören konnte, wollte er die drei alleine lassen.  
  
„Wir warten..."  
  
Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Mira zurück. Dieses Gespräch würde nicht nur zehn Minuten dauern.  
  
„Ich weiß ja nicht was ihr jetzt hören wollt. Ich kann eh wieder sagen was ich will, und ihr werdet euer eigenes Urteil da drüber fällen... Also ich erzähle es von vorne wenn ihr versprecht mich nicht für bescheuert zu erklären, dass ich das bin weiß ich selber. Als ich gestern nach Hause kam stand er halt unten im Eingang, und wir sind ins Gespräch gekommen. Er hatte sich halt verlaufen und ich hab ihm angeboten, dass er mit nach oben kommen könne. Hier haben wir uns dann weiter unterhalten, und haben dann als es dunkel war festgestellt, dass er immer noch nicht wusste wo er schlafen sollte. Da hab ich ihm halt das hier angeboten. Mehr war da nicht!"  
  
„Du lässt einen wild fremden Mann bei dir schlafen? Hast du mal gesehen wie der aussieht? Das ist doch wohl voll der Psycho! Und wie der redet.. ‚Ich bin von einer anderen Welt'... Ja das haben wir gemerkt..."  
  
Völlig entgeistert saßen Mira und Kaya auf der Couch, während Alassë kleine Papierschnipsel von einer auf dem Tisch liegenden Zeitschrift abriss. Wie jedes Mal wenn ihre beiden Freundinnen sie nicht verstanden und sich gegen sie verschworen zu haben schienen, fühlte sie sich extrem unwohl in ihrer Haut.  
  
„Er ist kein Psycho. Ihr könnt sagen was ihr wollt, aber ich glaube ihm. Habt ihr euch ganze 9 Stunden am Stück mit ihm unterhalten? Ihr habt ihn bloß 2 Sekunden gesehen, und urteilt über ihn wie über einen Schwerverbrecher."  
  
„Wir haben bloß gesunden Menschenverstand. Wenn jeder so naiv wäre wie du, dann wären ein paar Menschen weniger auf der Welt."  
  
Kaum noch ließen die beiden Alassë zu Wort kommen, hatte die eine ihren Satz beendet, sprang sofort die zweite ein.  
  
„Echt Alassë, wir wollen dich nicht für bescheuert verkaufen, aber schau dich mal an. Nach CJ müsstest du doch ein wenig dazu gelernt haben. Wir wollen doch nur dein Bestes und wenn irgendein fremder hier schläft, dann machen wir uns doch auch Sorgen. Denk mal an uns!"  
  
Alassë merkte, dass es funktionierte. Die beiden versuchten ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden und schafften es auch... beinahe. Dass immer alle wussten was das Beste für sie war, trieb sie zur Weißglut. Schon immer hatten sie alle als das Dummchen hingestellt nur weil sie anders dachte, mehr dachte. Jeden Tag begleiteten sie Ratschläge, vielleicht gut gemeinte aber sie trieben sie dennoch immer wieder auf die Spitze. Vieles was man ihr sagte hatte sie schon lange durchdacht und dann weiter gedacht und auf Grund dessen wieder verworfen. Was war so schlimm daran nach seinen Gefühlen zu handeln, wenn der kopf nicht missachtet wurde? Hier ging es schließlich nicht um Liebe. Da musste sie nämlich zugeben, dass sie nicht einmal ihren Gefühlen traute. Seit CJ traute sie dem Liebesgefühl nicht mehr, aber das war eine andere Geschichte. Hier ging es um Valandil. Den Valandil, den sie ihren Freundinnen niemals würde schmackhaft machen können.  
  
„Ihr geht jetzt besser. Wir können später weiter diskutieren aber ich hab einfach keinen Bock, dass ihr mir wieder mal alles vorschreiben müsst."  
  
„Es geht nicht darum, dass wir dir etwas vorschreiben. Wir sagen dir nur das, was sowieso schon für jeden normalen Mensch offensichtlich ist."  
  
Mit diesem Satz erhoben sich beide und gingen zur Tür.  
  
„Pass nur auf dich auf... Wir rufen heute Abend noch einmal an."  
  
Dann viel die Tür ins Schloss. Seufzend lehnte Alassë sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten.  
  
„Vielleicht bin ich eben kein ‚normaler Mensch'.", flüsterte sie trotzig.  
  
Im Nebenzimmer huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über Valandils Lippen. Vielleicht würde dieser Auftrag doch nicht so schwer wie er zwischenzeitlich gedacht hatte.


	4. Auseinandersetzungen und Erkenntnisse

So, ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert, aber da es eh nich viele lesen macht es kaum einen Unterschied. Werde nun auch keine ewigen Reden schwingen, seit euch aber sicher dass es nun schneller geht. Es sind Ferien und ich schreibe jede Nacht, es gibt also bald Nachschub. Morgen voraussichtlich schon. Diesmal deswegen auch extra noch ein längeres Chapter. Und im nächsten wird Legolas auch endlich auftauchen... So genug der Worte, on with the story! Genießt, aber schweigt nich, ich brauche Reviews!

Oh und nocheinmal danke an den letzten Kommentar. Hab den Namen grad nicht im Kopf, aber wird sich schon jemand angesprochen fühlen. Das war etwas mit verschiedenen Sichtweisen oder? Na jedenfalls hab ich das teilweise auch eingearbeitet. Nur halt nicht so extrem, weil es eigentlich mehr ne Story aus Alasses Sichtweise ist, aber ich in 3. Person geschrieben hat weil ich finde dass es besser klingt und wenigstens ein klein wenig objektiver erscheint.

Nun aber wirklich:

In den nächsten Tagen erzählte Valandil viel von seiner Welt, während Alassë schweigend da saß und im andächtig zuhörte. Ihr war, als erzähle er von einem Buch, welches ihr früher immer vorgelesen wurde, als berichte er von einem Traum, den sie vor vielen Jahren geträumt hatte. Ihre Freunde kamen noch einmal vorbei und riefen zwischendurch einige Male an, aber Alassë blieb stur und dumm in ihren Augen. Ihnen war es nicht verständlich wie jemand auf sein Gefühl vertrauen konnte oder überhaupt ein positives Gefühl gegenüber einem Fremden haben konnte. Alassë hätte ihnen gerne erklärt warum sie Valandil zuhörte und ihn bleiben ließ. Aber sie wusste es selbst nicht.

Von sich selbst erzählte sie wenig. Natürlich beschrieb sie ihre Welt in allen schimmernden und dreckigen Einzelheiten, hielt sich selbst jedoch verschlossen. Auch wenn sie Valandil noch so sehr vertraute wollte sie ihm nicht ihr Innerstes preisgeben. Die Angst, dass er es nicht verstehen würde war immer noch zu groß.

Während sie wieder mit Valandil im Wohnzimmer saß und sich durch seine Geschichten treiben ließ, klingelte es an der Tür. Missmutig quälte sich Alassë übertrieben theatralisch von ihrem Sitz auf der Fensterbank hoch und ging in Richtung Flur. Die einzigen die unangemeldet vorbeikamen waren Mira und Kaya. Nach weiteren Diskussionen war ihr nun aber wahrlich nicht zumute. Sie stand im Türrahmen der offenen Tür und wartete darauf, dass die beiden die Treppe hochkamen. Sie hatte einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, um beiden direkt klar zumachen, dass auch heute nicht gut Kirschenessen mit ihr war. Alassë war niemand der seine Meinung änderte nur um anderen alles Recht zu machen. Erneut steigerte sie sich in ihre Wut hinein und bemerkte erst als er vor ihr Stand, dass ihr Besuch ihren beiden Freundinnen so gar nicht ähnelte.

„Hi."

Etwas verlegen lächelte er sie an. Alassë konnte ihn nur anstarren, Worte waren das letzte was ihr nun in den Sinn kam. Ihr Schweigen als Einladung auffassend schlängelte er sich an ihr vorbei in den Flur und blickte sie dann an. Endlich fand sie ihre Worte wieder.

„Was machst du hier? Hab ich dich etwa rein gebeten?"

„Ähm nein... hättest du auch nie getan, deshalb hab ich mir gedacht lad ich mich selber ein. Sei nicht böse hör mir einfach zu!"

„Dein Gesäusel kannst du dir sonst wo hin stecken. Ich werde dich gar nichts mehr erklären lassen. Es gibt nichts zu erklären! Und nun hau endlich wieder ab."

„Ally, sei nicht so zu mir. Du weißt doch dass ich dich liebe. Willst du mir nicht endlich auch wieder deine Liebe zu mir zeigen? Habe ich nicht lang genug gelitten... bitte du hast genug mit mir gespielt."

Langsam versuchte er sie einzuwickeln. Doch diesmal schaffte er es nicht. Sie dachte sie hätte ihn geliebt und das würde nie mehr ihr Fehler sein. Außer sich vor Wut stieß sie ihn von sich, versuchte die Tür wieder zu schließen, doch er griff nach ihren Handgelenken. Er hielt sie fest und sie war machtlos als er wie so oft hypnotisierend in ihre Augen schaute. In dem Moment kam Valandil aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er hatte sich raus halten wollen, doch dieser Lärm konnte nichts Gutes verheißen. Als CJ ihn sah ließ er Alassë sofort los und stürmte zur Tür des Wohnzimmers.

„Ist er der Grund warum du so kalt zu mir bist?... ER?... Dein neuer Lover??"

„Er ist nicht mein Lover, und du allein bist der Grund. Du hast mich gelehrt dich zu hassen."

Ohne auf ihre nun doch recht schrillen Worte zu achten brüllte CJ Valandil weiter an und ging, als dieser nicht reagierte, auf ihn los.

„Was machst du mit meiner Freundin?? Was hast du mit ihr? Ist sie gut im Bett? Los sag schon!! Du musst es ja wissen! Und mich lässt die Schlampe nicht ran. Das werdet ihr mir büßen. Alle beide!"

Alassë versuchte immer wieder Worte dazwischen zu brüllen, doch nicht einmal Valandil gelang es, dass CJ ihm zuhörte. Immer weiter versuchte CJ Valandil zu Fall zu bringen und in seiner Wut bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass Valandil sich kaum bewegte, während er kräftezehrend hin und her rannte. Man merkte bald aber auch Valandil an, dass CJ ihn forderte. Nicht im Sinne seiner Kraft oder eines Kampfes, nein er provozierte und Valandil musste sich extrem beherrschen nicht zum vernichtenden Schlag anzusetzen. Schließlich hielt auch er es nicht mehr aus.

„Sei endlich still stinkender Mensch! Noch ein beleidigendes Wort gegen meine Schwester und du wirst den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben!", donnerte er

Sofort kehrte Ruhe ein, geschockt blickte Alassë ihn, und auch CJ erstarrte, jedoch wohl eher da er merkte, dass sein Gegenüber es ernst meinte. Die gesprochenen Worte schien er nicht verstanden, doch die bedrohliche Haltung die Valandil annahm schien ihn einzuschüchtern. Verwirrt drehte CJ sich um und verließ die Wohnung.

Kaum hatte er die Wohnungstür geschlossen, wurde das gesamte Zimmer in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein wunderschöne Frau. Langes blondes Haar wehte wie das Spielzeug eines unsichtbaren Windes um ihren Körper. Lächelnd blickte sie Alassë an und wandte sich dann an Valandil. Ohne die Lippen zu bewegen sprach sie zu ihm und ihre Stimme schien wie eine Melodie die langsam durch den Raum schwebte.

„Selbst Unvorhergesehenes geschieht nicht ohne Sinn. Du hast dich beeinflussen lassen, und nun ist dein Auftrag beendet. Die Zukunft liegt nicht mehr in deinen Händen und die Gegenwart verläuft anders als du es plantest. Komme nun mit mir."

Valandil trat zu ihr und blickte leicht verschämt auf den Boden. Ob dies nun aber an der Erscheinung der Frau selbst lag oder an ihren Worten war nicht zu erkennen. Das Licht, das nun beide umgab wurde schwächer und auch die beiden Personen schienen zu verblassen. Bevor sie jedoch ganz verschwanden wandte sich die Frau Alassë zu und sprach:

„Auch du wirst verstehen. Der Tag wird kommen, fürchte ihn nicht."

Dann war das Licht verschwunden und Alassë war allein.

Minutenlang blickte sie an die Stelle wo eben noch Valandil gestanden hatte. Als sie wieder halbwegs zu sich gefunden hatte, ließ sie sich auf ihre Couch fallen, den Blick noch immer nicht von dem einen Punkt lösend. Konnte sie sich selbst noch trauen? War dies gerade wirklich geschehen oder war es ein Streich ihrer Fantasie gewesen? Fragen über Fragen war alles was ihr momentan blieb. Plötzlich schienen die letzten Tage unwirklich, doch so unglaubwirklich es Alassë auch schien, vergessen konnte sie es nicht. Langsam griff sie neben sich zum Telefon und wählte eine der ihr so vertrauten Nummern.

„Ja?"

„Ich bin's. Kannst du vielleicht vorbei kommen?"

„Ist was passiert? Hat dieser Typ dir irgendetwas getan?"

Es war also kein Traum gewesen. Für Kaya war Valandil genauso präsent wie für Alassë. Jedoch klang Besorgnis in Kayas Stimme mit.

„Nein, nein... mit mir ist alles okay. Ist auch nichts Schlimmes passiert, nur etwas sehr verwirrendes, und irgendwie... ja egal kommst du?"

„Ja, ich nehm' den nächsten Bus. Meine Mutter hat das Auto. Bin so in 20 Minuten da."

„Okay, bis gleich."

„Tschau."

Nachdem sie den Hörer wieder an seinen angestammten Platz gelegt hatte, ließ sie sich rücklings in die weichen Zierkissen fallen und starrte mit scheinbar großem Interesse die Decke an. Ihr Kopf schien leer. Was hatte Valandil gesagt? Wusste sie es noch? Schwester... hatte er das wirklich gesagt oder hatte sie es nur falsch verstanden?

Als es nach den angekündigten 20 Minuten an der Tür klingelte, hatte Alassë längst beschlossen, dass es sich nur um einen Hörfehler ihrerseits handeln konnte. 2 angeblich verschiedene Welten, 2 angeblich verschiedene Abstammungen, oder wie er gesagt hatte ‚Rassen', und 2 Geschwister. Unmöglich. Nun musste sie sogar über sich selbst lachen, doch jeder der sie gehört hätte, hätte bemerkt wie gezwungen es klang.

„Hey Süße, was ist los?"bestürmte Kaya sie direkt nachdem die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen war.

„CJ war hier und hat sich auf Valandil gestürzt. Valandil ist weg. Da war so ein Licht und eine Frau..."

„Komm wir setzen uns erst mal und dann erzählst du von vorne, weil ich sonst nämlich gar nichts verstehe."

Kaya zog Alassë zum Sofa und drückte sie sanft in die Kissen. Alassë begann zu erzählen von dem Moment an wo CJ plötzlich vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Die Worte kamen nur stockend über ihre Lippen, das Geschehene war schwer in Worte zu fassen. Ab und zu wurde sie durch Fragen unterbrochen, wenn es zu unverständlich wurde. Alassë schien so in der Welt ihrer Erzählung gefangen, dass sie den skeptischen Unterton der Fragen nicht bemerkte. Als sie geendet hatte, starrte sie noch eine Weile ins Leere, bevor sie sich zu Kaya wandte, die bis jetzt still geblieben war.

„Und?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Für mich hört sich das alles etwas komisch an. Geht's dir auch gut? Du siehst etwas krank aus?!"

„Was? Denkst du ich hab mir das zusammenfantasiert?"

„Nein, das hab ich nicht gesagt."

„Aber gedacht. Na danke."

„Hey du musst zugeben es hört sich ein klein wenig Science-Fiction mäßig an. Also ich glaub dieser Typ hat dir irgendetwas untergejubelt. Ich hab dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass der komisch ist. Und was ist jetzt? Jetzt hat er dir was in die Cola getan, hat dir irgendeinen Scheiß erzählt, deine Geld geklaut oder sonst etwas und ist abgehauen..."

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, dass du mir erzählen willst er hätte mir Drogen gegeben."

„Na was soll denn sonst so ein Quatsch mit Bruder und dieser angeblich erschienenen Frau? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es genau so passiert ist und es auch noch stimmt... Oder?"

Alassë schloss die Augen. Sie hatte sich Beistand erhofft. Ja, sie war verwirrt aufgrund der Ereignisse, aber musste Kaya sie sofort wieder als dumm und naiv abstempeln? Konnte nicht etwas, was noch so bizarr klang auch genau so passiert sein? Kaya hingegen musterte Alassë, wie sie in sich zusammengesunken neben ihr saß. Sie wollte ihr nichts böses, aber etwas wie das eben gehörte konnte nur durch Drogen ausgelöst worden sein. Man konnte Alassë nicht schonend beibringen, dass es keinen Sinn ergab. Sie musste Alassë mit aller Kraft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück bringen. Irgendwann würde sie es verstehen.

Alassë öffnete erneut ihre Augen und blickte Kaya zweifelnd an. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht. Die Stelle mit dem Bruder hätte sie sofort aufwachen lassen sollen. Es war zu lächerlich. Sie erzwang ein kleines Lächeln und nickte.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist. Das ganze hat mir dann doch so oder so Panik gemacht. Ich glaub wir sollten das alles vergessen. Soll ich uns was kochen?"

„Ja, ich bin nur froh, dass du es jetzt auch so siehst."

Die nächsten Tage war Valandil noch immer Gesprächsthema Nummer 1, doch auch das würde sich legen. Alassë war es nicht wirklich recht, dass er dauernd thematisiert wurde, aber was konnte sie schon tun? Mira reagierte auf die ‚Neuigkeiten' genauso wie Kaya reagiert hatte. Kaya hatte es ihr gleich am nächsten Morgen sehr amüsiert erzählt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie dabei nicht einmal an Alassë gedacht, die direkt daneben stand und zuhörte. Keine der beiden Mädchen bemerkte, dass sich Verletzlichkeit in ihren Augen widerspiegelte. Mira lachte herzlich als Kaya ihr von der Frau erzählte, dem hellen Licht und dem plötzlichen Verschwinden. „Wahrscheinlich bist du in deinem Rausch gegen eine Lampe gerannt und er hat den Moment deiner Ohnmacht zum flüchten genutzt", hatte sie zwischen den Lachern hervorprusten können.

„Und wenn er mir keine Drogen verabreicht hat?", hatte Alassë einmal in eine solche Unterhaltung eingeworfen. Sie hatte sich selbst nicht ganz überzeugen können. Sie sagte sich selber den ganzen Tag lang, dass es Einbildung war, doch der Gedanke verließ sie nie. Kaya, Mira und einige andere, die von dem Thema inzwischen Wind bekommen hatten, guckten sie kritisch an, blickten sich dann gegenseitig an und eine sagte: „Dann glaubst du wahrscheinlich noch an den Weihnachtsmann."Das war das einzige Mal, dass Alassë sich eingemischt hatte. Die sich immer zu wiederholen scheinenden Sticheleien machten sie langsam wütend, doch sie bewahrte äußere Ruhe.

Es waren schon einige Wochen seit dem ‚Vorfall' mit Valandil vergangen, und wieder einmal trafen sich Kaya und Mira bei Alassë, erneut mit der Intention Alassë am heutigen Abend zu verkuppeln bzw. sie von der Einsamkeit zu befreien, wie sie es nannten.

„Alassë, ich finde du solltest das Top und irgendeinen Rock dazu anziehen."

„Das Shirt? Okay meinetwegen, aber dazu zieh ich nicht noch 'nen kurzen Rock an. Da kann ich mich ja gleich hinter Knauber stellen."

Kritisch betrachtete Alassë das ihr entgegengehaltene und sehr tief ausgeschnittene Top. Sie ließ ihren Blick über den von Kaya und Mira kreierten Kleiderhaufen auf ihrem Bett schweifen.

„Ach quatsch, du musst auch mal was wagen. Sonst stirbst du uns noch als alte Jungfer."

„Kaya..."

„Was? Tut mir leid aber ist doch so. Dein Mister Right scheint ja auf sich warten zu lassen."

„Ja und? Ich sag ja nicht, dass ich unbedingt Mister Right brauch, aber ich hab keinen Bock mich auf irgend einen Typen einzulassen, der mir mal wieder das Blaue vom Himmel verspricht, und am Ende werde ich nur ausgenutzt. So etwas brauch ich einfach nicht mehr."

„Du musst deine Ansprüche einfach mal was runter schrauben. Dann geht das ganz von allein."

Mira ergriff bei diesem Thema wie immer Partei für Kaya. Leicht angesäuert schüttelte Alassë den Kopf und griff nach einem Stück Jeans, das aus dem Haufen hervorlugte. Fragend hielt sie ihren Fang in die Höhe. Es war eine sehr eng geschnittene und tief sitzende, leicht ausgewaschene dunkle Jeans.

„Was haltet ihr davon? Als Kompromiss?"

„Hmm okay, aber nur wenn ich dir deine Augen schminken darf. Haben wir 'nen Deal?"

„Nur wenn es nicht zu krass wird... aber na gut, seh ich heut halt mal sexy aus."

Mit einem leichten zwinkern zog sich Alassë die besagte Jeans an und streifte das schwarze Top über. In der folgenden halben Stunde beschäftigte sich Kaya mit Alassës Augen, und Mira mit ihren Haaren. Geduldig ließ sie es über sich ergehen, und hoffte, dass es so schneller vorbeigehen würde. Würde sie den zweien also ihren Spaß lassen. Stolz traten ihre beiden besten Freundinnen einen Schritt zurück und betrachteten ihr Werk. Misstrauisch öffnete Alassë erst ein Auge und dann das zweite und blickte, auf alles gefasst, in den Spiegel. Sie war positiv überrascht. Rasch breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Ihre braunen, langen Haare fielen in leichten Wellen über ihre Schultern bis etwa zur Mitte ihres Rückens hinab. Und sie musste zugeben, dass ihre Augen einfach wahnsinnig gut aussahen. Smokey Eyes, wie Kaya es genannt hatte.

„Oh... na so könnt ihr das ruhig öfter machen. Danke!"

„Na gut dann können wir ja auf Männerfang gehen."

Alle drei gingen ins Wohnzimmer und zogen Jacken und Schuhe an. Alassë gab sich einer weiteren Stylingdiskussion hin, als sie zuerst nach den Turnschuhen griff. Während Kaya und Mira noch diskutierten ob sie ‚sehr hohe' oder nur ‚halb hohe' Schuhe anziehen sollte, heftete sich Alassës Blick wie so oft an den Bogen und die Pfeile von Valandil, die noch immer in der Ecke neben der Couch lagen.

„Alassë, die halb hohen!"

Abwesen zog sie die ihr hingehaltenen Schuhe an.

„Erde an Alassë, woran denkst du schon wieder? Jetzt wird nicht geträumt."

„Hmm, ich hab nur..."

Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, waren beide ihrem Blick in die besagte Richtung gefolgt.

„Du denkst doch nicht schon wieder an diesen Schwachsinn?"

„Was für einen Schwachsinn?", gab Alassë im gleichen genervten Ton zurück.

„Diesen Vala-wie-auch-immer."

„Valandil."

„Also ja."

„Ja und? Ist mir das verboten? Wollt ihr mir jetzt auch noch vorschreiben woran ich denken darf und woran nicht?"

Wütend war Alassë aufgestanden und erhob ihre Stimme. Dies war ihr wunder Punkt, und irgendwann reichte es. Es ging nicht unbedingt um Valandil, nur dass ihre Freundinnen alles besser zu wissen schienen. Alassës Gedankengang wurde nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen.

„Du sollst nur nicht immer an diesen Scheiß denken. Vergiss diesen Kerl endlich. Langsam glaub ich du glaubst das wirklich, was du uns erzählt hast."

Bevor sie sich stoppen konnte, fiel Alassë ihr ins Wort.

„Ja und? Dann glaub ich ihm eben. Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe."

Ihre Wut ließ diesen Satz mit solcher Überzeugung aus ihr heraus brechen, dass sie sich kaum selbst darüber klar werden konnte was dies nun bedeutete, als erneut ein gleißendes Licht den Raum erfüllte. Alle drei standen wie hypnotisiert und in völligem Schock in der Mitte des Zimmers. Doch statt wie Kaya und Mira einen Schritt zurück zu machen, blieb Alassë stehen. Sie fühlte sich wie in Trance und das Licht nahm sie komplett ein. Schützend hielten sie sich eine Hand vor die Augen, als das Licht noch intensiver zu werden schien. Das letzte Mal noch in frischer Erinnerung, erwartete Alassë nun wieder das Erscheinen der Frau. Doch anstatt sie zu sehen, blieb das Licht leer. Alassë war sich nicht sicher, ob leer das passende Wort für die tausend schimmernden Farben war, die ständig ihren Fluss zu verändern schienen.

Als sie die Hoffnung auf das Erscheinen der Frau schon fasst wieder aufgegeben hatte, hörte sie eine weit entfernte Stimme. Es war die gleiche melodiöse Stimme wie das letzte Mal. Und mit jedem Wort wurde sie deutlicher.

„Alassë, ich sehe, dass du nun bereit bist deine Zukunft mit deiner Vergangenheit wieder zu vereinen. Hab keine Angst, denn dein Herz ist dir schon lange voraus."


	5. Neue Welt

So, seht ihr? Nun folgen die Chapter Scchlag auf Schlag... Morgen wird ein weiteres extra langes folgen, in dem dann aber auch wirklich Legolas auftaucht. Ich weiß ich versprech es schon viel zu lange schäm

Bevor ich das Chapter nun freigebe muss ich noch ganz ganz doll thanks an 2 Personen sagen. Henni ohne die ich die Story nie angefangen hätte, und July. Nich mal eine Woche her, dass ich dich geadded hab, und warst mir echt schon ne seeehr große Hilfe! Konstruktive Kritik is immer angebracht ;-), ich werde meinen Radar nun anschalten damit du gewisse Personen mit Regenwölkchen beglücken kannst

Off we go:

Als die letzten Worte gesprochen waren, trat Alassë wie selbstverständlich einen Schritt nach vorne und ließ es zu, dass das Licht sie umhüllte. Es schien in sie hinein zu fahren und in der gleichen Sekunde wieder hinaus, als wäre sie gar nicht da. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich als würde sie schweben, als wäre sie eins mit dem Licht, als wäre sie eine der tausend Farben, die durcheinander wirbelten. Alle Gedanken fielen in diesen Momenten von ihr ab, allein blieb das Gefühl der Freiheit und des Glücks.

So jäh dies begonnen hatte, so abrupt endete es und Alassë befand sich wieder in der Realität. Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, um den Moment einen Augenblick länger zu halten, um einen Augenblick länger Zeit zu haben ihn für immer bei sich zu behalten. Seufzend atmete sie tief ein. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie angenommen sie wäre in ihrem Wohnzimmer, doch der Duft in ihrer Nase war neu, war fremd. Ihre Augen öffneten sich blitzartig. Das was sich ihr bot ließ sie taumeln. Schreck, Angst und vor allem Verwirrung. Um sie herum mehrere Bögen auf sie gerichtet, von denen sie jedoch kaum Notiz nahm, viel eindrucksvoller, erschreckender war ihre Umgebung. Hohe Bäume, unendlich viele Lichter, alles fremd. Alassë konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, nur an einem hielt sie fest: ein Traum. Dies musste ein Traum sein. Ja, wie sollte sie sonst, von ihrem Wohnzimmer zu einem solch machtvollen, unbeschreibbaren Ort kommen. Lächelnd blickte sie in die Höhe, doch selbes verging ihr, als sie endlich wahrnahm, dass sie nicht allein war. Mindestens 5 Bögen waren auf sie gerichtet. Stumme, starre und doch wunderschöne Gesichter blickten ihr misstrauisch entgegen. Diese Situation kam ihr sehr bekannt vor, und erneut erinnerte sie sich an Valandil zurück. Alassë entspannte sich sichtlich. Bei den vielen Gedanken, die sie an ihn verschwendete musste sie ja von diesen Elben träumen. Keinen Laut nahm sie um sich herum mehr war. Zu beginn schienen leise Stimmen in der Luft geschwebt zu haben, doch nun schien eine angespannte Stimmung zu herrschen.

Plötzlich sah sie eine Frau in einem weißen, fließendem Gewandt hinter den sie bedrohenden Elben auftauchen. Es war die gleiche Frau, die Valandil in dem gleißenden Licht erschienen war. Kaum hatte sie etwas in einer fremden, melodischen Sprache gesagt, ließen alle, die um Alassë herum standen, ihren Bogen sinken und machten der wunderschönen, anmutigen Frau den Weg frei. Das Gesicht der Frau spiegelte Freude wieder und als sie vor Alassë stehen blieb, schaute sie sie noch eine Weile weiter an. Alassë spürte, dass Worte ihrerseits momentan nicht angebracht waren, und wartete bis die Frau zu sprechen begann.

„Willkommen Alassë. Entschuldige diesen ungemäßen Empfang. Ich bin Galadriel, Herrin von Lothlórien. Du befindest dich im Innersten des von uns bewohnten Naith von Lórien und in unserer Hauptstadt. Folge mir, dann können wir wenigstens einige deiner Fragen zur Ruhe kommen lassen."

Die melodische Stimme, die Alassë schon kannte, hatte sie erneut verzaubert. Als nun Galadriel ihren Arm zart berührte, um sie mit sich zu führen, gab Alassë dieser Berührung wie in Trance nach, folgte Galadriel ohne weiter zu fragen. Sie spürte wie viele Blicke auf ihr lasteten, doch konnte sie niemanden außer den fünf Elben hinter ihr sehen. Dies war alles so unwirklich, doch nachdem Galadriel gesprochen hatte, stellte sie es momentan nicht mehr in Frage. Galadriel führte sie durch viele Bäume hindurch auf einen Hügel, der im Zentrum der ‚Stadt' zu liegen schien. Auf der Spitze des Hügels angekommen, breitete sich eine weite Rasenfläche vor ihr aus, auf der nur ein weiterer riesiger Baum und ein Brunnen standen, von welchem aus ein Bach den Hügel wieder hinunterfloss. Vollkommen fasziniert schaute Alassë sich um, auch auf die Stadt hinab.

„Viel Zeit wird dir bleiben dich umzusehen. Komm nun, es gibt wichtiges zu besprechen."

Galadriel ging auf den Baum zu und grüßte einige Elben, die eine weiße Leiter bewachten, in derselben seltsamen Sprache die sie vorher benutzt hatte. Langsam stieg sie die Leiter hinauf und gab Alassë zu verstehen ihr weiterhin zu folgen. Eng schmiegte sich die Leiter an den dicken, glatten und silbrig schimmernden Baumstamm. Links und rechts befanden sich alle paar Meter Plattformen aus Holz auf denen sich diverse Möbel, manchmal sogar ganze kleine Häuser und auch weitere Elben befanden. Jeder dem sie begegneten schaute sie verwundert an. Galadriel grüßte jeden einzelnen von ihnen und jeder schien mit Freude erfüllt sie zu sehen. Verwundert schienen sie dann, als sie Alassë sahen. Doch darüber konnte Alassë gerade kaum nachdenken, da sie sich sehr konzentrieren musste keine Sprosse der Leiter zu verfehlen. Als sie schon dachte, sie würden niemals oben ankommen, erreichten sie eine weitere Plattform, die um den ganzen Stamm herumführte und auf der sich ein weiteres Haus, um nicht zu sagen eine Art Palast befand. Dies schien ihr Ziel zu sein.

„Setz dich und ruh dich aus. Da du es nicht gewohnt bist, wird es sehr anstrengend für dich gewesen sein."

Lächelnd bot Galadriel Alassë einen Platz an und nahm selbst in einem der großen Sessel nahe dem Stamm platz, die eher aussahen wie Throne. Neugierig blickte Alassë sich um. Die Wände waren grün und silbern, die Decke dagegen golden. Alles was Alassë sehen konnte war so überwältigend, dass sie bis jetzt keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, ob dies nun wirklich ein Traum sei. Skeptisch blickte sie Galadriel an.

„Mein Kind, du hast sicherlich viele Fragen, doch kaum werde ich dir alle beantworten können, noch dürfen."

Stumm blickten sie sich an. Alassë versuchte ihre Fragen in Worte zu fassen, und als Galadriel dies bemerkte schien sich ihr Blick zu intensivieren. Alassë fühlte sich als ob ihre Gedanken gelesen würden, als würden alle Fragen, alle Ängste und ihre gesamte Verwirrung plötzlich im Raum schweben. Fragend blickte sie Galadriel an, die Macht die sie spürte kam von ihr aus.

„Alles was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass dies kein Traum ist Alassë. Die Frage nach dem warum, musst du dir selbst beantworten. Ich weiß, dass dir dies momentan noch nicht möglich ist, aber mit der Zeit kommt das Wissen. Den genauen Zeitpunkt kann selbst ich noch nicht vorherbestimmen. Bis es soweit ist, wirst du die Möglichkeit haben, dich hier weiter umzusehen, und auch Valandil wieder zu treffen."

Nachdenklich blickte Alassë Galadriel an. Wenn dies nun doch ein Traum war, dann war es ein verdammt echter, und dann hatte sie auch schon vor langer Zeit angefangen zu träumen, nämlich spätestens als Valandil aufgetaucht war. Solange sie nicht wusste ob sie zurzeit in Traum oder Realität weilte, beschloss Alassë auf das sich ihr bietende einzugehen. Was blieb ihr anderes übrig?

„Wie lange werde ich denn hier sein? Hab ich überhaupt noch eine Möglichkeit wieder nach Hause zu kommen?"

„Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gesehen, ob diese nun aber tatsächlich eintreffen wird steht noch in den Sternen. Ich möchte dir nicht zuviel Hoffnung machen, noch möchte ich dich aller berauben."

„Na das sagt mir ja jetzt viel..."

Mehr zu sich selber als zu Galadriel hatte Alassë diesen Satz gesagt, doch natürlich war er Galadriel nicht entgangen. Mitfühlend lächelte sie Alassë an und Alassë überkam ein Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit.

„Ich werde dich nun zu deinem Zimmer geleiten. Morgen wirst du Valandil treffen und er wird dich mit allem hier bekannt machen. Eine Sache sollte ich noch erwähnen. Nicht alle Elben hier werden dich verstehen. Zwar sprechen die meisten mittlerweile wenigstens grundsätzlich die Allgemeinsprache, doch gibt es noch viele die nur eine der Elbensprachen beherrschen. Doch mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Folge mir nun."

Geschmeidig stand Galadriel auf, verließ das Haus und begann wieder mit dem Abstieg. Vorsichtig folgte Alassë ihr und war erstaunt wie viel schneller es doch diesmal ging. Zielstrebig und schweigend ging Galadriel auf einen Baum am Fuße des Hügels zu. Die Prozedur des Aufstiegs begann von neuem, war diesmal jedoch wesentlich kürzer, da der Baum zwar ebenfalls eine beachtliche Höhe hatte, dennoch um einiges kleiner war als der vorige. Wieder stiegen sie bis ganz nach oben und standen dann vor einem kleinen Haus, das jedoch nur aus einem Raum bestand. Lächelnd drehte sich Galadriel zu Alassë um und wartete bis sie sich erst einmal einen groben Überblick verschafft hatte. Der Raum war nicht so groß wie der in dem sie ihre Unterhaltung begonnen hatten, er war jedoch mit Sicherheit größer als Alassës Wohnzimmer und ihr Schlafzimmer zusammen. Auch hier waren die Wände grün und silbern und die Decke golden. An einer Seite war ein großes Fenster in die Wand eingelassen durch dass man aus bestimmten Blickwinkeln durch das Blätterdach des Baumes den Sternenhimmel sehen konnte. An der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand ein großes hölzernes Bett, Decke und Kissen in grün gefasst. Des Weiteren befanden sich ein Schrank, ein Tisch und zwei Stühle im Raum. Jedes einzelne Stück kunstvoll und auf seine Weise verziert.

„Hier kannst du dich nun erst einmal ausruhen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir momentan nichts Edleres bieten kann, doch herrscht reger Betrieb in Lothlórien in diesen Tagen. Im Schrank hängen Kleider, deren du dich bedienen kannst. Sobald du etwas brauchst, scheue dich nicht zu fragen. Ich werde Valandil in Kenntnis setzen, dass du eingetroffen bist. Er wird dich morgen früh abholen."

„Danke. Ich finde, das hier reicht vollkommen. Ich brauche nichts besseres, so wichtig bin ich ja dann auch nicht. Ich werde dann morgen also hier auf Valandil warten."

„Das ist gut. Hab eine geruhsame Nacht, Alassë."

„Gute Nacht und danke noch mal."

Mit einem Lächeln verschwand Galadriel geräuschlos aus der Tür und war im selben Moment schon die Leiter hinunter aus Alassës Blickfeld heraus verschwunden. Langsam begab sich Alassë zum Fenster hin und blickte hinaus. Im ersten Moment konnte sie nicht viel mehr als einige Lichter, welche die Dunkelheit durchbrachen, erkennen. Als sie jedoch eine Weile hinausgeblickt hatte konnte sie einzelne, gold schimmernde Blätter vor ihrem Fenster erkennen. Die Lichter verwandelten sich in bunte Lampions, die von jeder Holzplattform aus in die Nacht hinaus schimmerten. Bis auf wenige Elben auf einer Plattform im benachbarten Baum, konnte sie keine weiteren Lebewesen sehen. Sie konnte dafür umso mehr hören. Stimmen schwirrten in der Luft herum, als wäre es früher Morgen auf einem Großmarkt. Kein Schreie, sondern liebliche Stimmen. Alassë wusste kein besseres Wort als lieblich, um diese Stimmen zu beschreiben. Manche schienen sich nur zu unterhalten, viele jedoch sangen. Sie konnte verschiedene Lieder ausmachen, den Text verstand sie dennoch nicht. Nach schier endloser Zeit riss sie sich endlich von diesen neuen Eindrücken los und ging auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Prüfend setzte sie sich aufs Bett und musste feststellen, dass dies das wohl komfortabelste Bett war, auf welchem sie je gesessen, geschweige denn geschlafen hatte. Zufrieden ließ sie sich in das große Kissen sinken und schob alle Gedanken von Traum oder Realität beiseite. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten die vielen lieblichen Stimmen, die wohlklingende Lieder sangen, sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf versetzt.

Schon als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster fielen, schlug Alassë die Augen auf und begrüßte den Morgen mit einem herzhaften Gähnen. Hatten Wände und Decke im Sternen- und Lampionschein noch geschimmert, so waren sie nun bei der Berührung mit den Strahlen der Sonne in ein wahres funkeln und strahlen übergegangen. Überwältigt betrachtete Alassë das Farbenspiel. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wanderten ihre Gedanken jedoch wieder zu den Geschehnissen des Vorabends. Noch immer versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass dies ein Traum sei, wusste aber im tiefsten Innern, dass es bittere Realität war. Bitter, weil sie nicht wusste was sie erwarten würde. Bitter, weil alles fremd war. Bitter, weil sie nicht sagen konnte, ob sie ihr altes Leben jemals wieder haben würde. Alles war ungewiss und niemand schien sie aufklären zu wollen. Gerade als ihre Gedanken einen altbekannten Weg einschlugen, einen Weg der sie sich nur noch einsamer fühlen ließ, klopfte es an der Tür. Unsicher blickte Alassë in die Richtung der Tür, setzte sich dann auf.

„Ja?"

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und herein schritt eine, wahrscheinlich die einzige, ihr bekannte Person. Valandil. Schnell stellte sie sich hin und erwiderte seinen lächelnden Blick. Nach einigen Momenten der Stille schritt Valandil auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Überrascht blickte Alassë ihn an, und Valandil ergriff das Wort.

„Guten Morgen Alassë, es freut mich dich endlich hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja... danke... Eigentlich kann ich mich nicht erinnern je einen so ausgeruhten Schlaf gehabt zu haben."

„Ja da wirst du Recht haben. Ich muss zugeben, auch ich habe nicht allzu gut in deiner Welt geschlafen. Der Lärm, der Geruch, die Farben... Kaum etwas hat mich an mein Zuhause erinnert."

„Na ja, so schlimm ist es ja bei mir nicht. Nachts fahren kaum Autos, und dunkel ist es da wie hier. Wenn man immer da gewohnt hat, merkt man den Geruch eh nicht mehr. Also ich zumindest. Mir fällt halt dann nur auf, dass es hier irgendwie angenehmer ist. Du kannst mir nicht zufälligerweise ein paar winzige Fragen beantworten?"

Hoffnungsvoll blickte Alassë zu Valandil auf. Dieser wich ihrem Blick jedoch aus, wollte er sich doch nicht erneut einen Patzer leisten. Schweigend betrachtete Alassë Valandil. Als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte war ihr nicht aufgefallen wie schön er eigentlich war. Ja wirklich schön, ‚gut aussehend' reichte dort als Attribut nicht mehr. Seine Augen strahlten von Innen heraus und waren strahlendblau. Seine Kleidung die er bei ihr getragen hatte, die sie so sehr an Robin Hood erinnert hatte, hatte er abgelegt und gegen ein silbrig-grünes Gewand getauscht. Beinah königlich wirkte er nun. Robin Hood, König der Diebe schoss ihr durch den Kopf und lächelnd blickte sie ihn an. Auch er hatte seinen Blick zurück auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich kann und darf dir nichts sagen Alassë. Viel was dein Interesse wecken würde, kann ich dir nicht mehr sagen. Frau Galadriel weiß mehr in dieser Sache. Ich bitte dich, frag nicht weiter."

„Aber was meintest du mit dem, was du zu CJ gesagt hast?"

„Alassë, ich darf nicht."

Frustriert schaute sie ihn an. Sie sah ihm an, dass er ihre Fragen gerne beantwortet hätte, doch sah sie auch, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde ihn weich zu bekommen. Seufzend gab sie auf.

„Was machen wir dann?"

„Ich wurde beauftragt dir Lothlórien zu zeigen, und alles Wissenswerte zu berichten. Ich werde dich Bewohnern vorstellen. Vorher solltest du dir aber vielleicht etwas anderes anziehen."

„Wieso? Ich fühl mich wohl in dem hier. War zwar eigentlich für einen Club gedacht, aber das hier konnte ich ja nicht ahnen."

„Niemand trägt hier so etwas."

„Na und? Ich schon. Bin ja auch die einzige aus einer anderen Welt, nehm ich mal an."

Der sarkastische Unterton in Alassës letztem Satz, ließ Valandil nun schweigen, auch wenn er seine Zweifel nicht verbergen konnte.

„Nun gut. Dein Erscheinen hier gestern war sowieso so auffällig, dass du selbst in einem elbischen Gewand noch ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erhalten würdest."

„Was?"

„Viele haben es mitbekommen, unter den anderen hat es sich schnell verbreitet."

„Oh Mann, bin ich jetzt hier eine Attraktion, oder was?"

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst, dann ja. Aber nun komm, wir wollen doch nicht den ganzen Morgen hier oben verschwenden."

Damit drehte er sich um, ging zur Tür und hielt ihr diese auf. Zweifelnd, ob dies ein guter Tag werden würde folgte ihm Alassë und trat ins Freie auf die Plattform. Valandil ließ ihr kaum Zeit sich erneut die Umgebung anzuschauen, sondern stieg direkt die Leiter hinunter. Langsam folgte ihm Alassë. Unten angekommen ließ Valandil ihr ein wenig Zeit sich bei Tageslicht umzuschauen und betrachtete das Geschehen als sehe er es selbst zum ersten Mal.

„Man wird es nie müde Lothlórien zu betrachten. Diese Stadt, die Bewohner, das ständige Kommen und Gehen, die Bäume und ein jegliches Lebewesen welches hier sein Zuhause gefunden hat. Es scheint im ständigen Wandel und doch bleibt seit tausenden Jahren alles beim Alten."

Nun da die Stadt nicht mehr von Lampions, Sternen und dem Mond beleuchtet wurde, sondern die Sonne ihren Strahlen freien Lauf ließ, sah wirklich alles anders und doch gleich aus. Viele Elben und auch Lebewesen die offensichtlich einer anderen Rasse angehörten, die Alassë jedoch nicht direkt bestimmen konnte, liefen nun die weiß gepflasterte Straße entlang und stiegen die Leitern zu den Plattformen rauf und runter. Jeder der in ihre Nähe kam warf Alassë einen mehr oder weniger unauffälligen Blick zu, nicht selten auch mehrere. Viele grüßten Valandil, und auch Alassë, freundlich, nickten ihnen zu, jedoch blieb niemand stehen um sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Jeder schien zu wissen, dass es Valandil überlassen war mit Alassë den ersten Rundgang zu machen.


	6. Begegnungen

Okay, ein weiteres Kapitel, mir fällt grad auf, dass es nicht sonderlich lang is, ebenso das nächste, also werd ich einfach so gnädig sein und 2 auf einmal uploaden... ich hoffe darauf werden mal ein paar mehr reviews folgen lieb guck

Und an dieser Stelle dann erst auch mal THX an July und Henni Hun (my Surfer Gurl), ich weiß es seeeehr zu schätzen, dass ihr reviewt.

In diesem Sinne Read and Review!!

Langsam schritten sie nun die Straße hinab, in die Richtung die sich vom Hügel, dem Zentrum der Stadt, entfernte und geradewegs aus der Stadt hinausführte. Die Stadt war von einer grünen Mauer umgeben, die nur an einer Stelle eine Öffnung hatte, um der Straße Durchlass zu gewähren. Hinter der Mauer schlängelte sich die Straße zunächst über eine Brücke, die den tiefen Graben auf der anderen Seite der Mauer überwand. Valandil und Alassë folgten dem Verlauf der Straße während Valandil vieles über die lange Geschichte der Stadt und ihre beiden Herrscher erzählte. Als sie um fast die halbe Stadt gelaufen waren, hatte er seine Ausführungen noch lange nicht beendet, hielt jedoch inne um den Zauber nicht zu zerstören, der sich ihnen bot. Vor ihnen breitete sich eine große, ebene Fläche aus, die nur von einem Hügel unterbrochen wurde. Auf der Spitze des Hügels befanden sich mehrere Bäume, die sich in zwei Kreisen, wie zur Ehrerbietung um einen großen, herausragenden Baum versammelt hatten. Auf dem ganzen Hügel verteilt wuchsen weiße und goldene Blumen, die den Rasen zu einem kostbaren Teppich machten.

Andächtig schritten sie dem Hügel und dem angrenzenden, wieder beginnenden Wald entgegen. Valandil hatte wieder mit seinen Erläuterungen begonnen und war so vertieft und fasziniert, dass er nicht merkte, dass Alassë ihm nicht mehr zuhörte. Am Waldrand angekommen schickte sich Valandil an kehrt zu machen, doch Alassë hielt ihn auf.

„Es ist wunderschön hier. Ich möchte noch nicht zurückgehen. Glaubst du ich kann mich noch ein bisschen allein hier umschauen? Der Weg zurück ist doch nicht schwer zu finden."

Bittend schaute sie ihn an, doch seine Augen spiegelten, wie schon oft am heutigen Tag, Zweifel wider. Bevor er antworten konnte, ergriff sie erneut das Wort.

„Komm schon, nur ein wenig. Kann doch nicht sein, dass du nun hier die ganze Zeit meinen Babysitter spielen musst."

„Nun gut, schau dich ein wenig um. Aber ich werde hier auf dich warten. Dann können wir den Weg zurück gemeinsam antreten."

„Danke!"

Ein Strahlen hatte sich auf Alassës Lippen ausgebreitet, und zerstreute Valandils letzte Zweifel. Lächelnd schaute er ihr hinterher wie sie hinter einem dicken Mallornstamm verschwand und noch einmal kurz zurück winkte.

Fasziniert schaute sich Alassë um. Jeder einzelne Baum wirkte hier einfach nur wunderschön. Es war ganz anders als es zu Hause war. Dort war ein Baum eben nur ein Baum. Einer wie der Andere. Besonders angetan war sie nun von den größten, den schönsten Bäumen hier. Majestätisch hoben sie sich über jeden anderen Baum hinaus. Mallorn oder Mellyrn hatte Valandil sie genannt. Sein Stamm war silbrig-grau und war glatt wie Seide, die gold schimmernden Blätter wurden nur noch von den voll-goldenen Blüten übertroffen. Immer wenn sie dachte den schönsten Baum vor sich zu haben, stand hinter diesem ein noch schönerer. Alassë merkte nicht wie die Zeit verging, so vertieft war sie in diesen Wald, und die neue Welt, die sich ihr auftat. Der wartende Valandil war längst aus ihren Gedanken gewichen.

Knackend zerbrach ein Zweig unter ihren Füßen und im nächsten Moment sah sie sich erneut einer Pfeilspitze gegenüber. Ihre Überraschung wich schnell dem Ärger der sich nun in ihr aufbaute.

Erstaunt blickt er das Mädchen an, welches vor ihm stand. Dem Geräusch nach, das er gehört hatte, hatte er etwas anderes erwartet. Aber wie konnte man auch so etwas erwarten? Nie zuvor hatte er sich einem Mädchen wie diesem gegenüber befunden. Einem Menschenmädchen wohl gesagt. Ihrer Art sich zu kleiden nach, musste sie von sehr weit herkommen. Einem Land so weit südlich, dass er nicht einmal in dessen Nähe gekommen war wahrscheinlich. Ihr Blick zog ihn in seinen Bann, hatte er doch etwas ihm Bekanntes im Innersten verborgen. Dies musste das Mädchen sein, von welchem gesprochen wurde. Es wurde gesagt, dass sie irgendeine Verbindung zu Valandil hatte, welche wusste wahrscheinlich nur die Frau Galadriel und Valandil selbst. Nun da er sie länger betrachtete, schien sie eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit Valandil zu haben, was jedoch unmöglich war. Noch immer hielt er den Bogen gespannt, schien aber vollkommen vergessen zu haben, dass er ihn überhaupt in der Hand hielt.

Den überraschten Blick ihres Gegenübers ignorierend, drückte Alassë mit einer schnellen Handbewegung den auf sich gerichteten Pfeil beiseite. Den Schmerz in ihrer Hand, der dabei aufstieg verbann sie aus ihrem Kopf und stürmte, ohne ihn noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, an dem blonden Elb vorbei. Schnell schritt sie nun durch den Wald bis sie nach kurzer Zeit ein kleiner Fluss zum stehen brachte. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen großen Stein am Ufer sinken und betrachtete nun ihre Hand. Blut rann in einem kleinen Rinnsal ihre Handfläche entlang, da wo sie die Pfeilspitze gestreift hatte. Als sie nun länger darüber nachdachte fiel ihr ein, dass Valandil erzählt hatte, dass Elben unheimlich schnell waren, und ihre Schnelligkeit die des Menschen weit übertraf. Warum war es ihr möglich gewesen den Pfeil beiseite zu drücken, und warum hatte er nicht abgeschossen, wenn er sie schon als Bedrohung angesehen hatte? War es die Überraschung gewesen jemanden wie sie im Visier zu haben? Reglos hatte er sie angeschaut, doch seine Augen hatten, zumindest im ersten Moment, Überraschung und Verwirrung widergespiegelt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich jedoch auch darin getäuscht, als sie nämlich ein zweites Mal hingeschaut hatte, hatte sie nichts mehr sehen können. Zumindest nicht in seinen Augen. Weiter betrachtet hatte sie ihn ja kaum. Was bildeten diese Elben sich auch ein, sie andauernd mit ihrem bescheuerten Pfeil und Bogen zu bedrohen. Hatte sie so eine gefährliche Ausstrahlung? Was konnte ein Mädchen aus einer anderen Welt schon gegen einen augenscheinlich kampferprobten Krieger ausrichten? Nichts. Sie gehörte offensichtlich nicht hier hin und wollte trotz des Zaubers den dieses Land ausstrahlte, einfach nur wieder zurück in ihre Wohnung. Was Kaya und Mira wohl jetzt machten? Wahrscheinlich standen sie noch immer an die Wand ihres Wohnzimmers gedrängt und blickten auf den Fleck an dem sie, Alassë, zuletzt gestanden hatte. Sie hätte dem Klang der Melodie, dem Rausch der Farben nie nachgeben dürfen. Ihr ganzes Weltbild war dadurch zerstört worden. Nichts verstand sie hier, und alle schienen es bei dem belassen zu wollen. Auch wenn Valandil noch so freundlich war, letzten Endes war sie hier allein. Viel einsamer, als sie es je gewesen war. Lächelnd blickte sie auf ihre Hand, auf die kleine Wunde die noch immer leicht blutete. Wenigstens dies war ihr bekannt. Der Schmerz ließ sie spüren, dass nicht alles gleichgültig und stumpfsinnig war. Sie konnte es mit dieser Welt aufnehmen.

Sie fühlte sich beobachtet, wandte ihren Blick ab von ihrer Hand und drehte sich um. Aus dem Gebüsch sah ihr das gleiche Paar Augen entgegen, vor dem sie vor einigen Minuten weggelaufen war. Gerade wollte der dazugehörige Elb aus dem Gebüsch heraus an die Uferböschung treten. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrer Hand. In dem Moment blieb er stehen und auf der anderen Seite der kleinen Böschung trat Valandil aus dem Wald und kam schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. Besorgt kniete er nieder.

„Alassë! Wo warst du? Du bist vor bestimmt zwei Stunden am Waldrand aufgebrochen. Hast du dich verlaufen gehabt? Ich folge deiner Spur schon seit einer guten Stunde, und sie führt kreuz und quer durch den Wald. Weißt du was alles hätte passieren können? Am Waldrand sind vor einigen Tagen Orks aufgetaucht. Hier sind zwar überall Wachen, aber die haben keine Zeit auf dich aufzupassen. Wir hatten doch vereinbart, dass du dich nur kurz alleine umschau.... Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?"

„Das ist nur ein Kratzer. Kleiner Unfall mit einem von deinen Elbentypen. Sag mal, wurde euch nicht beigebracht, dass man mit gefährlichen Waffen nicht spielt? Ich scheine hier ja echt ein begehrtes Zielobjekt darzustellen. Na ja, und es tut mir leid, dass ich so weit gegangen bin. Diese Bäume haben mich irgendwie in ihren Bann gezogen."

„Ich kann deiner Geschichte zwar nicht folgen, doch sieht dies wirklich nur nach einer kleinen Wunde aus. Komm nun, wir gehen zurück."

Seinen Arm bekräftigend um ihre Schulter gelegt zog er sie mit in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Kurz bevor sie wieder in den Wald traten warf er dem Elben, der noch immer im Gebüsch stand und keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte, einen fragenden Blick zu, konzentrierte sich im nächsten Moment aber schon wieder auf Alassë.

Nachdenklich blickte der Elb ihnen hinterher. Was hatte ihr Blick zu bedeuten gehabt? Und warum interessierte es ihn was ein Mädchen, ein Mensch, tat oder fühlte?

Auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt bestand Valandil darauf alle Einzelheiten von Alassës kleinem Ausflug zu erfahren. Bereitwillig erzählte sie warum sie so lange weg geblieben war und von dem Elb der mit gespanntem Bogen vor ihr gestanden hatte. Valandil versuchte sein Verhalten zu erklären in dem er erneut die gesichteten Orks erwähnte.

„In den letzten Jahren sind die meisten Orks von uns vernichtet worden. Dies fiel uns nicht sonderlich schwer, da sie nach dem Tod des dunklen Herrschers sehr geschwächt waren. Doch scheinen sich einige versteckt gehalten zu haben und sind nun wieder hierher zurückgekehrt. Wahrscheinlich um Moria wieder für sich zu beanspruchen. Dort haben jahrelang mehrere große Stämme von ihnen gehaust, doch seit wir unser Bündnis mit den Zwergen erneuert haben, ist ihnen ein Zugang nicht mehr möglich. Die Zugänge zu ihren Behausungen in den Tiefen des Berges wurden zugeschüttet und unzugänglich gemacht. Die Stadt der Zwerge wurde nachdem sie komplett zerstört worden war, nun wieder aufgebaut. Du wirst sicher die Möglichkeit haben, dich dort umzusehen."

Der Weg zurück zur Stadt war diesmal bedeutend kürzer, da Valandil sie geradewegs durch den Wald führte und nicht mal links, mal rechts ging, wie Alassë es getan hatte. Erneut verfiel er in Erzählungen über Geschehnisse im Umland mit denen Alassë jedoch recht wenig anfangen konnte.

Als sie zurück zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt in der Stadt kamen bestand Valandil darauf Alassës kleine Wunde zu säubern und zu verbinden. Zwar sträubte sie sich zunächst, musste aber bald einsehen, dass Valandil sehr stur sein konnte und gab nach. Fasziniert und ein wenig skeptisch beobachtete sie Valandil dabei wie er verschiedene Blätter zur Hilfe nahm und danach ihre Hand verband.

„So, das sollte vorerst genügen. Der Schnitt ist ja wirklich nicht sehr tief. In ein paar Tagen wird es verheilt sein. Hast du Hunger? Ich könnte uns etwas zu essen besorgen."

Beim Gedanken an Nahrung, fiel Alassë erst auf wie hungrig sie war. Seit nunmehr fast einem ganzen Tag hatte sie nichts mehr zwischen die Zähne gekriegt, und auch ihr Magen fing nun an verdächtige Geräusche von sich zu geben. Grinsend blickte sie Valandil an, der ihr mit dem gleichen Blick begegnete.

„Gut, ich verstehe. Ich werde mich beeilen."

Und damit verschwand Valandil aus der Tür ihres Raumes und ließ sie für einen kurzen Moment alleine. Wie schon am Vorabend trat Alassë nun wieder ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte sie das rege Treiben auf den benachbarten Bäumen. Auch am Boden bewegten sich mehrere Elben, soweit sie dies von oben erkennen konnte. Jeder einzelne von ihnen strahlte. Innerlich wie äußerlich. Selbst aus der Ferne konnte sie ihre majestätische Ausstrahlung wahrnehmen. Sie bewegten sich elegant und fließend, beinahe schwebend. Unwillkürlich kam ihr ein Bild aus ihrer Kindheit in den Sinn. Kleine Holzflößchen, die sie kurz zuvor gebaut hatte, trieben auf den ruhigen Wellen eines kleinen Bachlaufs. Geschmeidig passten sie sich der Bewegung des Wassers an und trieben sanft dem kleinen See entgegen.

Diese Elben hatten jedoch mehr an sich als ihre Ausstrahlung und ihre Bewegungen. Wenn man sie ansah, konnte man nicht anders als über ihre Schönheit zu staunen. Es schien als hätte nicht einer von ihnen auch nur den kleinsten Makel. Wenn man ihnen in die Augen blickte wusste man von ihrer Stärke, ihrer Güte. Alassë hatte schon immer geglaubt, dass die Augen mehr über jemanden verrieten als sonst irgendetwas anderes. Hier schien sich dies zu bestätigen. Die Freude, die die Elben beim Anblick von Galadriel gefühlt hatten, hatte sich nicht nur in ihre Stimmen gelegt, sondern strahlte nahezu aus ihren Augen. Und hatte sie nicht die Verwirrung in den Augen des Elben im Wald sehen können, wo doch der Rest des Gesichtes reglos geblieben war? Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als Valandil wieder durch die Tür kam. Er trug ein Tablett mit mehreren Schüsseln und schloss die Tür mit dem Fuß. Sicher stellte er das Tablett auf den Tisch und wartete bis Alassë sich setzte und nahm dann selbst Platz. Neugierig und hungrig betrachtete Alassë das Mitgebrachte. Brot, Obst und Gemüse. Nicht unbedingt das was sie tagtäglich aß, dennoch sah es sehr appetitlich aus. Und das war es auch. An dieses Essen würde sie sich schon gewöhnen können, da war sie sich sicher. Während sie aßen sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort, beide waren in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Alassë dachte weiter über diese neue Welt und ihre Bewohner nach, wohingegen Valandil sich über Alassë den Kopf zerbrach. Auch für ihn war ungewiss wie dies weiter gehen oder auch enden würde. Fragend hob er seinen Kopf, als er Alassës Blick auf sich spürte. Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an.

„Schmeckt gut..."

Abwartend sah er sie weiter an ohne etwas zu erwidern. Er sah ihr an, dass sie auf etwas anderes hinaus wollte.

„Weißt du, obwohl du fast eine Woche bei mir gewohnt hab, weiß ich kaum etwas über dich... du hast immer von dieser Welt erzählt. Geschichten und so."

„Was möchtest du wissen?"Lächelnd blickte er sie an.

„Ich weiß nicht genau... Hast du eine Freundin?"

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nahm eine fragende Gestalt an.

„Na eine Frau mit der du dein Leben teilst. Jemanden den du liebst. Eine Freundin halt. Ich weiß ja nicht ob ihr hier so etwas wie ‚heiraten' habt. Und wenn ja, ob du jetzt schon fest gebunden bist."

Lachend antwortete er ihr. „ Jetzt schon? Ich bin 2764 Jahre alt."

„Was?"

„Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass wir unsterblich sind. Nur noch wenig junge Elben gibt es. Die Zeit der Elben geht vorbei. Die meisten von uns sind so alt wie ich, viele auch älter."

„Oh Mann, wie jung bin ich denn dann bitte für euch? Ein naives kleines Kind... na ganz toll."

„Ach Alassë, niemand hält dich für ein naives kleines Kind. Deine Welt ist anders, niemand kann das ändern. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich nun einigen Bewohnern von Lórien vorstelle und wir dann zu einigen meiner Freunde gehen, die gerade für einige Zeit hier sind?"

Nickend willigte Alassë ein und stand auf um Valandil zu folgen, der bereits zur Tür gegangen war. Daraufhin folgte eine kaum enden wollende Prozedur des Vorstellens und nett Lächelns. Alassë schien es als würde ihr diese ganze Stadt vorgestellt, die anscheinend viel größer war als sie angenommen hatte. Schon nach dem zweiten Elben der mit ihr bekannt gemacht wurde, konnte sie sich die Namen nicht mehr merken. Wären es Namen wie Matthias oder Nina gewesen, wäre sie ja zumindest die ersten zwanzig Leute mitgekommen. Doch wer kam bitte auf Namen wie Leffien? Sie war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher ob es ein Name für einen Mann oder eine Frau gewesen war. Mit Sicherheit aber hatte auch die Person mit dem Namen Leffien, sie neugierig angeschaut und ihr zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag die Frage gestellt, ob sie denn wirklich von einer anderen Welt käme. Alassë hatte dann nicht einmal mehr fragend zu Valandil geschaut, ob sie diese Frage nun beantworten durfte, sondern hatte wie bei jedem anderen, der sie dies gefragt hatte, nur mit einem lächelnden Nicken geantwortet. Dieses Vorstellen und Bekannt machen war definitiv anstrengender als drei Stunden durch den Wald zu laufen. Endlich schien die Qual zu einem Ende zu kommen. Strahlend blickte Valandil sie an. Mit jedem einzelnen dem er Alassë vorgestellt hatte, hatte er sie mehr integrieren wollen, hatte er sie sich mehr zu Hause fühlen lassen wollen. Nun merkte er wie anstrengend dies wohl für sie gewesen war, dass wirklich jeder sie als eine Attraktion betrachtet hatte, wie sie es am Morgen formuliert hatte. Vor allem da einige nicht einmal die Gemeinsprache sprachen, sich also nur mit Valandil unterhalten konnten. Er war aber noch immer der Meinung, dass dies zumindest zum Teil an ihrem Kleidungsstil lag. Das musste auf Neugier stoßen. Selbst er hatte zweimal hinschauen müssen, obwohl er ihre Art sich zu kleiden ja schon einigermaßen gewohnt war.

„So, ich glaub das reicht nun erst einmal. Wir gehen jetzt nur noch zu meinen Freunden. Sie müssten im Moment in einem der Gärten hier am Ende der Stadt sein. Von zweien habe ich dir schon erzählt. Sie haben den Gefährten im Ringkrieg angehört. Dort können wir uns dann etwas ausruhen und es wird sicherlich auch bald etwas Essen gebracht."

„Okay, aber das war es dann aber auch mit Leute vorstellen für die nächsten paar Tage. Ich würde die meisten eh nicht noch einmal wieder erkennen, wenn ich die nun so auf der Straße treffen würde. Und diese Namen! Na gut, sollte mich nicht da drüber aufregen, meiner ist nicht viel besser."

„Deiner ist der schönste von allen."Erwiderte Valandil zwinkernd und ging in Richtung der eben erwähnten Gärten.


	7. Von neuen Freunden und Streitereien

So, hier das zweite Kapitel am heutigen Tag... und da nun endlich mehrere männliche Bekannte Personen auftauchen, finde ich, dass es nen Review wert ist... ich hab doch sonst nix träne wegwisch/schnief ;-)

Schon von weitem sah Alassë fünf Gestalten unter einem großen Apfelbaum sitzen. Valandil ging zielstrebig auf sie zu, Alassë folgte dicht hinter ihm. Als sie die fünf erreicht hatten, betrachtete sie mehr den Apfelbaum, als die darunter sitzenden Personen. Sie kannte das was folgen würde nun schon auswendig, und so kam es ihr wenigstens vor als würde sie den nervigen Blicken entgehen.

„Seit gegrüßt, liebe Freunde. Ich möchte euch Alassë vorstellen. Ihr habt ja sicher schon vernommen, dass sie gestern Abend hier angekommen ist. Alassë, darf ich dir vorstellen: Rúmil, Orophin, Gimli, Legolas und..."

Den letzten Namen bekam Alassë schon gar nicht mehr mit. Höflich lächelnd hatte sie die ihr vorgestellten Personen mit einem Blick bedacht. Jäh blieb ihr Blick auf der vierten Person hängen. Legolas. Der Elb aus dem Wald, der sie am Morgen mit seinem Bogen bedroht hatte. Auch er sah sie an. Schnell löste sie ihren Blick von ihm und ließ sich neben Valandil, der sich bereits hingesetzt hatte, ins Gras gleiten. Unsicher schaute sie zu Valandil. Der jedoch hatte sich schon in ein Gespräch vertieft und nahm momentan eher wenig Notiz von Alassë. Sie blickte ins Gras und zupfte ein wenig daran herum, nahm eine kleine Blume und spielte ‚Er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht'. Irgendwann wurde ihr aber auch das langweilig. Die Zeit die sie hier saß hatte sie kein einziges weiteres Mal aufgeblickt, spürte aber dass Blickte zeitweilig auf ihr lasteten. Endlich packte auch sie die Neugier und sie begann die einzelnen Personen zu betrachten. Zuerst Rúmil, dann Orophin. Beides blonde Elben, die sich sehr ähnlich sahen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie irgendwie verwandt, Brüder oder so. Aber da hier die meisten eh wie Mitte 20 aussahen, konnten es ja auch gut Vater und Sohn sein... Man wusste ja nie was dieses abgedrehte Land hervor brachte, dachte sich Alassë, und schickte sich an nun Gimli zu betrachten, bevor sie wieder über die Schönheit der Elben zu philosophieren begann. Gimli war offensichtlich kein Elb, so weit war es klar. Hatte Valandil nicht von ihm erzählt? Einer der Gefährten. Ein Hobbit oder ein Zwerg. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Hobbits wohl aussahen wie Kinder, dieser bärtige Mann also ein Zwerg sein musste. Eigentlich war dies auch nicht schwer zu erkennen. Lachend blickte er sie nun an und schien beschlossen zu haben, nun auch sie am Gespräch zu beteiligen. Während Valandil weiter mit den anderen redete, richtete Gimli das Wort an Alassë.

„Alassë, man hört ja so einiges über Euch. Der ganze Wald redet nur von Eurer Ankunft am gestrigen Abend."

Das Lachen schien ihm angeboren, kein einziges Mal war es von seinem Mund gewichen, seit Alassë bei ihnen saß. Er schien ihr weitaus sympathischer als der Rest der Leute, denen sie vorgestellt worden war. Zudem schien es ihr als bräuchte man bei ihm keine Angst haben was man sagte oder ob es gerade angemessen war. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie eigentlich bei jedem Elben bis auf Valandil.

„Oh Gott, sag du zu mir, das hört sich ja sonst komplett bescheuert an. Und ja hab schon gemerkt, dass ich hier für sehr viel Wirbel sorge... so irgendwie."

„Ach mach dir keine Sorgen, was meinst du wie ich hier am Anfang angeschaut wurde. Ein Zwerg. In der heiligen Stadt der Elben! Manche Dinge sehen diese feinen Herren ein wenig zu ernst. Und neugierig sind sie, wie kleine Kinder!"

Sofort wurde er mit gespielt bösen Blicken von den Elben um ihn herum bedacht. Er lachte jedoch nur, und sie wandten sich wieder ihrem eigenen Gespräch zu.

„Siehst du was ich meine? Aber nun erzähl mal, was ist da vor sich gegangen? Hab ich erwähnt, dass wir Zwerge auch sehr von der Neugier getrieben werden?"

„Ja besonders wenn es um hübsche Frauen geht.", warf Rúmil ein.

„Na dann kann ich ihn ja nun nicht enttäuschen.", wandte sich Alassë an Rúmil. „Also Gimli, ich weiß selbst nicht was da alles passiert ist. Und mir sagt ja hier niemand etwas, stur sind sie auch noch!"

„Oh ja, wem sagst du das. Als ich Legolas hier, kennen gelernt habe, immer musste es nach seiner Meinung gehen."

Lachend boxte er Legolas in die Seite, welcher ihn empört anschaute. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Gesprächs, schaute sie Legolas wieder an. Beschwörend blickte auch er sie an. Hinter erhobener Hand flüsterte er:

„Glaub ihm kein Wort, ich wurde einmal sogar mit seiner Axt beworfen, nur weil er zuerst essen wollte."

„Ach von ihm hast du die plötzlichen Attacken gelernt!"

Neugierig rückte Gimli näher zu Alassë, die sich ein Grinsen in Legolas' Richtung nun nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.

„Hast du schon nähere Bekanntschaft mit unserem Prinzen gemacht? Verrätst du mir dein Geheimnis? Bei mir hat er noch nie so schuldbewusst ausgesehen."

Gespielt empört hob Alassë ihre verbundene Hand.

„Der Herr hat zuviel mit Pfeil und Bogen gespielt. Scheint nicht ausgelastet zu sein.", raunte sie Gimli zu, der sich sichtlich beherrschen musste und sich nun an Legolas wandte.

„Sie bringt es auf den Punkt mein Lieber! Ich kann es aber für dich auch gerne noch einmal deutlicher sagen: Du kriegst einfach keine ab!"

„Oh ja, ich sehe dich auch tagtäglich mit deiner Herzensdame auf einer Blumenwiese liegen und Grashalme zählen.", spöttelte Legolas nun seinerseits.

„Nun, zumindest Alassë ist von mir mehr angetan als von dir. Kein Wunder, wenn du auch immer gleich so scharfe Geschütze auffahren musst. Ist ja sonnenklar, dass du damit jedes weibliche Wesen verschreckst."

„Ich dachte sie wäre..."

„Sie wäre was? Ein Ork?", fiel Orophin ihm ins Wort. „Also da hatte ich dir aber mehr zugetraut. Dann ist die königliche Erziehung wohl doch nicht so gut wie überall behauptet wird. Schau sie dir einmal ganz genau an. Wo siehst du auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen für eine Bedrohung?"

Alassë merkte wie sie unter den nun folgenden Blicken, der um sie Sitzenden, errötete.

„Die Schuhe... Sind das überhaupt Schuhe Alassë? Na jedenfalls, sehen die sehr gefährlich aus. Die hat Legolas sicher als Bedrohung angesehen.", beendete Rúmil die Betrachtungen.

„Wenn ihr weiter spottet, befehle ich meinen Dienern euch in meinen königlichen Kerker zu werfen."

Legolas saß nun kerzengerade, und blickte übertrieben eingebildet in den Himmel.

„Abgesehen davon dass du gar keinen Kerker besitzt geht es dir aber noch gut, oder?", fragte Valandil lachend. „Und Alassë ich habe von vornherein gesagt, dass du unpassend gekleidet bist."

„Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass ich statt in einem Club im Wald lande?"

„_Wo_ wolltest du eigentlich hin?", fragte sie der Elb dessen Namen sie nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte.

„In einen Club."

„Und das wäre...?", wandte sich nun auch Orophin an sie.

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass so etwas nicht zu eurer kulturellen Bildung gehört. Ein Club, ist ein großer Raum oder oft auch mehrere zusammenhängende Räume. Man bezahlt Eintritt und da wird oft sehr laute Musik gespielt, man tanzt und trinkt, lernt Leute kennen. Und so weiter halt."

„Was für Musik habt ihr denn in eurer Welt?" Rúmil sah sie neugierig an.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass man das erklären kann. Es gibt halt viele verschiedene Richtungen. Klassik, Pop, Rock, Techno, RnB , Jazz, Country. Und noch viele andere, auch Variationen zwischen den einzelnen. Viele sind mit Gesang, und von Instrumenten begleitet..."

Alassë versuchte noch eine Weile die Musik, die sie in ihrer Welt hatten zu erklären. Ihre Zuhörer schienen sie jedoch kaum zu verstehen und stellten immer wieder Zwischenfragen, wenn sie ein Wort nicht kannten und so kamen sie von einem Thema zum nächsten. Valandil versuchte ihr ein wenig bei den Erklärungen zu helfen, hatte er doch vieles schon selbst gesehen oder gehört. Seine Wertung der meisten Dinge fiel jedoch nicht sehr positiv aus. Schon bald diskutierten alle untereinander über den Sinn oder Unsinn mancher Gegenstände oder anderem. Gerade wandte sich Gimli wieder an Alassë.

„Kommt mir doch alles sehr merkwürdig vor, was du da erzählst. Gefällt es dir da wirklich?"

„Ja natürlich, ich bin doch dort aufgewachsen. Und es ist alles gar nicht so schrecklich wie Valandil das sagt. Du müsstest das eben mal selber sehen. Ist schon schlecht vorstellbar irgendwie."

„Und was machst du da in dieser Welt? Du wirst ja wohl kaum umherreisen, wie wir es schon so oft getan haben."

„Nein quatsch. Ich geh noch zur Schule."

„Schule?"

„Habt ihr so etwas nicht? Ist ja wie im Mittelalter hier. Kinder von 6 bis 16 oder bis 19 Jahren gehen zur Schule. Großes Gebäude, wo einem Erwachsene etwas beibringen."

„Oh. Sollten wir hier vielleicht auch einführen, dann würde Legolas auch einen Ork von einem Mädchen unterscheiden können.", erneut brach Gimli in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Nein, aber zurück zu dir. Hast du denn einen Mann in deiner Welt? Oder lebst du noch bei deiner Familie?"

„Weder noch. Ich wohne allein. Meine Eltern sind vor ein paar Jahren gestorben. Hab dann eine Weile bei meiner Tante gelebt, aber mit einer eigenen Wohnung ist es wesentlich besser. Oh da fällt mir ein,... Valandil du hast meine Frage von vorhin noch immer nicht beantwortet. Ob du eine Freundin hast..."

Valandil unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Legolas und wandte sich Alassë zu.

„Du meinst eine Frau die ich liebe?! Nun ja, es gibt da eine Frau, aber ich bin nicht an sie gebunden."

„Aber ihr seit zusammen oder was?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Seufzend blickte Alassë Valandil an, hier konnte man anscheinend keine Unterhaltung führen ohne zehn Fragen zu beantworten und irgendwelche Sachen zu erklären.

„Ich schätze das ist bei uns mal wieder anders als hier. Na ich meine halt ob du mit ihr zusammen bist. Ob du sie gern hast, oder gar liebst. Und sie fühlt das gleiche. Du bist gern in ihrer Nähe, weißt aber noch nicht ob das ein Gefühl von Dauer ist. Es gibt also keine andere Frau für dich und für sie keinen anderen Mann, es ist aber noch keine feste Bindung. Wenn beide dann davon überzeugt sind, dass es für immer halten wird, dann wird normalerweise geheiratet. Okay es gibt natürlich auch Hochzeiten die aus einem anderen Grund geschlossen werden als Liebe. Obwohl ich Liebe den anderen Gründen doch vorziehe."

Verblüfft blickte Valandil sie an, auch Gimli und Legolas schauten ähnlich.

„Ihr testet also erst einmal verschiedene Menschen bevor ihr euch festlegt?'"

„Na so ungefähr. Ohne dass man eine Weile mit einer Person in einem engeren Verhältnis gestanden hat kann man doch nicht sagen, dass mein den Rest seines Lebens mit dieser Person verbringen möchte. Was ist denn wenn nach mehreren Monaten plötzlich heraus kommt, dass man kaum etwas gemeinsam hat, dass einen unterschiedliche Sachen interessieren, und dass man keine Liebe für die andere Person empfindet?"

„Wir Elben lieben nur einmal in unserem ganzen Leben. Wenn das Gefühl einmal da ist, dann wird es nicht wieder verschwinden. Bei uns gibt es nur einen einzigen Partner und keine Proben verschiedener möglicher Personen."

Nachdenklich blickte Alassë in die Ferne. Wenn es so etwas in ihrer Welt gäbe, würden sicher sehr viel weniger Probleme existieren. Da war sie sich sicher. Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu Rúmil, als dieser das Wort erneut an sie richtete.

„Was für andere Gründe als Liebe habt ihr denn zu heiraten?"

„Na ja ich kann da ja nur für andere sprechen, aber es kommt schon mal vor, dass wegen eines Babys geheiratet wird. Oder auf Grund sozialer Vergünstigungen, aber fragt da lieber nicht weiter. Das Soziale System versteh ich ja kaum selber."

„Wegen eines Kindes? Bevor ihr euch fest bindet habt ihr...?"Der Elb, dessen Namen Alassë noch immer nicht kannte sprach nicht weiter, sah sie nur mit großen Augen an. Auch die anderen blickten sie ungläubig an.

„Alassë, du hast doch nicht auch...?"Forschend und noch immer entsetzt über die neue Information sah Valandil sie an.

Perplex starrte sie ihn an und stand auf. Das Gespräch hatte eine Wendung genommen die sie nicht erwartet hatte. Und wie kam Valandil dazu sie so etwas zu fragen. Noch dazu vor anderen Leuten.

„Bitte? Geht dich das irgendetwas an?"

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und beschloss, dass es Zeit war zurück in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Sie ignorierte die Rufe die hinter ihr erklangen. Erst wurde sie gegen ihren Willen hierher verschleppt, wurde dann andauernd mit irgendwelchen Bögen bedroht, und dann musste sie sich auch noch rechtfertigen über Dinge, die Fremde Leute nun mal nichts angingen. Da sie sich nicht noch einmal umschaute, konnte sie nicht die schuldbewussten Gesichter, der Zurückgebliebenen sehen. Leise machte sich Valandil Vorwürfe für das Gesagte. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Was war nur los mit ihm? Es schien als würde er jegliche Kontrolle, die er normalerweise über sich hatte, verlieren, wenn Alassë in der Nähe war. Er dachte nicht mehr nach. So wie es die Menschen taten, wie sie es jetzt tat.

Auch die anderen waren in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen verfallen. Über die andere Welt von der Alassë erzählt hatte, und auch über Alassë selbst. Sie schien so anders und gleichzeitig genau wie sie auch waren. Hatte sie doch mit ihnen gelacht und geredet, als würden sie sich schon länger als nur etwa eine Stunde kennen. Lange hatten sie keinen Menschen mehr getroffen, der sich ihnen ebenbürtig benahm. Es war oft ermüdend, wenn jeder ihnen nur mit Ehrfurcht und Demut, ja sogar Angst begegnete. Alassë war erfrischend gewesen und sie hatten sie verletzt.

Eine Weile schon saß Alassë wieder am Fenster in ihrem Zimmer und dachte über die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages nach. Hatte sie überreagiert? Diesen Gedanken schob sie schnell wieder von sich. Wieso musste sie sich in dieser Welt Vorwürfen stellen, wenn sie bis vor wenigen Wochen nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass diese existierte, geschweige denn, dass sie jemals hier sein würde. Leise klopfte es an ihrer Tür, und als sie nicht antwortete hörte sie wie sie sich langsam öffnete. Ohne sich umzublicken wusste sie, dass es Valandil war.

„Alassë, verzeih mir. Ich war unhöflich und meine Frage war nicht angebracht."

Mit funkelnden Augen drehte sie sich zu ihm um. So einfach würde sie den Ärger nicht runterschlucken. Ihre ganze Enttäuschung, ihre Hilflosigkeit und Angst darüber, dass sie nicht wusste was passierte, brach nun aus ihr heraus.

„Ach? Nicht angebracht? Das hast du aber verdammt schnell gemerkt. Weißt du eigentlich wie es mir geht? Ich werde aus meinem Leben gerissen, niemand beantwortet mir meine berechtigten Fragen, und dann noch so etwas. Nachdem du aus meiner Wohnung verschwunden warst, habe ich fast nur noch daran gedacht was geschehen ist, ob es geschehen ist und warum es überhaupt geschehen ist. Ich habe praktisch Tag und Nacht darüber nachgedacht. Habe die Hoffnung auf eine Erklärung nicht aufgegeben. Es musste doch einen Sinn gehabt haben. Wegen dir habe ich mich mehr als einmal mit meinen Freunden gestritten, habe mir fast sogar gewünscht hierher zu kommen, um diese Gedanken über alles endlich zu beruhigen. Und nun wo ich hier bin, weiß ich dass ich besser da geblieben wäre wo ich herkomme. Nicht das ich das irgendwie bestimmen könnte. Nein ich bin ja nur ein kleines Kind, und es ist völlig egal was ich will. Ja trampelt ruhig weiter auf mir rum."

Sie hatte zwischen den Sätzen kaum Luft geholt und ignorierte nun den verletzten Blick Valandils. An ihm vorbei stürmte sie ins Freie und lief wieder einmal vor einer Diskussion davon.

Valandil blickte ihr nicht nach, zu sehr hatten ihn ihre Worte getroffen. So hatte er die Situation nicht betrachtet. Er verstand sie. Auch dass ihre Worte im Affekt härter ausgefallen waren, wie sie sie gemeint hatte. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie Recht hatte.


	8. Vertrauen

Ich komme online: 20 Mails. Huh??? 16 von ... Review Alert. Leute ihr habt keine Ahnung wie sehr ich mich da drüber gefreut hab!!! Ich finde ihr habt euch alle eine mega lange Review Antwort verdient hehe, und natürlich ganz schnell nen neues Kapitel!!

July: THX, thx, thx, dass du dich so für meine Fic einsetzt!! (Ich schreib dir gleich ne Mail, also ist das nu etwas kürzer hier). Ich war echt super gerührt über so viele Reviews die du veranlasst hast,

was mich wiederum zu dem nächsten beiden führt:

Shania: Zu jedem Chap nen Review 'freu' Du magst CJ nicht? Ich auch nicht... Alasse erst recht nicht. Wer weiß ob des endgültig wart als er aus der Wohnung gestürmt ist OO tollwütiges Meerschwein zur Paarungszeit rofl... Auf Antworten zu dem ganzen Gewirr wirst du noch ein bisschen warten müssen. Das wird peu à peu kommen. Ach ja und prüde Elben... bei mir sind die nur so lange prüde wie se net verliebt sind. Wen die erst mal Blut geleckt haben (oder passender: auf den Schwingen der Liebe geflogen sind ) dann geht's bei denen auch ab

Alime: Auch so viele Reviews 'doppel-freu' Find ich echt gut, dass ihr meinen Schreibstil so lobt .. Meine erste Fic war ne Mary Sue und is deshalb wahrscheinlich auch nie beendet worden... Dann hab ich mal eine angefangen um Wut abzubauen, hat auch wunderbar geklappt, sehr sarkastisch, als die Wut verflogen is gings net weiter lol, sehr kurz gewesen. Also is dies praktisch meine 2. Fic aber meine 1. richtige Fic (hat keine Logik lol)... Und du hast auch solche Friends? handreich (aber eigentlich sind se alle ganz lieb ) Und zu guter letzt: Liebesszenen? Uh hab in meinem FF Dasein bisher erst einen Kuss sehr hmm graphisch beschrieben. Mal sehen ob ich's hier ausbaue, man muss sich ja eigentlich weiterentwickeln 'porno zur inspiration anschau' rofl

So Nun aber weiter mit dem Kapitel:

* * *

Schnell fand Alassë den Weg aus der Stadt hinaus, folgte dem Weg, welchen sie erst am Morgen mit Valandil zusammen betreten hatte. Sie verdrängte die Tränen die hinter ihren Augen brannten. Als sie die große Wiese am Rande des Waldes erreicht hatte setzte sie sich an den Hang des Hügels. Sie zog ihre Beine an und legte den Kopf auf die Knie und betrachtete den Wald, so wurde sie wenigstens nicht von weiteren Gedanken gequält. Gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie sich dies nur vormachte. Sie war so vertieft darin ihre Gedanken zu ignorieren, dass sie nicht einmal merkte, dass jemand zu ihr kam bis diese Person sich neben sie setzte. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass dieser Jemand sehr leise war. Verwirrt blickte sie neben sich und war überrascht Legolas dort sitzen zu sehen. Schweigend betrachtete er den Wald, wie sie es noch vor kurzem getan hatte.

„Es ist wunderschön hier, nicht?"

„Mhm.", erwiderte sie und blickte wieder geradeaus.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Mhm."

„Der Vorfall im Wald und das Gespräch."

Überrascht blickte sie ihn wieder an. Auch er hatte sich ihr nun zugewandt.

„Wieso? Du hast doch gar nichts dazu gesagt."

„Es wurde das gesagt, was alle gedacht haben. Deine Welt ist anders, niemand sollte dich dafür verurteilen."

„Ich hab vielleicht auch ein wenig überreagiert. Valandil hat sich entschuldigt und ich hab ihn nur angeschrieen."

Legolas musterte sie. Sie schaute ihn nun nicht mehr an, sondern zupfte an ein paar Grashalmen und strich über eine Blume. Es schien sie mehr zu berühren als sie zugab. Es steckte mehr in ihr als sie bisher ihm und den anderen, Valandil inbegriffen, preisgegeben hatte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er wollte es herausfinden. Sie versuchte gleichgültig auszusehen, doch er sah ihr an, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Mitfühlend legte er eine Hand auf ihren Arm, und die Berührung ließ sie auffahren.

„Was meinten die anderen vorhin eigentlich immer mit Prinz und so?", lenkte sie nun wieder auf ein allgemeineres Thema.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen? Legolas, Sohn Thranduils, Prinz des nördlichen Düsterwalds."Er legte den Kopf schief und grinste.

„Ein echter Prinz? Muss ich mich jetzt benehmen?", halb lachend, halb unsicher fragte sie dies.

„Wo denkst du hin, das vorhin war vollends in Ordnung."

Erneut verfiel Alassë in Schweigen. Dies war anders als die vorausgegangene Unterhaltung mit allen. Bis jetzt war sie, Valandil und Galadriel ausgenommen, nie mit einem der Bewohner dieser Welt allein gewesen. Und bei Valandil war es etwas anderes gewesen. Er war in ihrer Welt gewesen, Hilfe suchend und allein. Sie hatte die Zügel in der Hand gehabt. Momentan waren ihr die Spielregeln dieser Welt noch nicht bekannt.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Du musst auch nicht antworten.", abwartend sah er sie an.

„Ja sicher, vom fragen kann ich dich ja nicht abhalten. Und ob ich antworten werde weißt du erst wenn du's getan hast."

„Du hast gesagt ihr könnt mehrmals in eurem Leben lieben. Hast du schon einmal geliebt?", Neugier lag in seiner Stimme.

Seufzend blickte Alassë wieder in die Ferne und dachte über die Frage nach. Ihr Schweigen als Ablehnung einer Antwort deutend ergriff Legolas wieder das Wort.

„Verzeih, es steht mir nicht zu so etwas zu fragen."

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist nur... Die Beantwortung der Frage fällt mir etwas schwer. Ich dachte einmal, dass ich so etwas wie Liebe fühlen würde. Wenn ich es jetzt betrachte, kann ich zwar das Gefühl nicht verleugnen, aber es war wohl weniger die Person die dieses Gefühl hervorgerufen hat."

„Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen."

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht wirklich, aber ich glaube ich war mehr in die Liebe verliebt, weißt du? Es war mehr eine Illusion. Ich wollte dieses Gefühl so sehr, und er hat es mir so verdammt leicht gemacht es zu spüren. Ich hab mich nach Komplimenten gesehnt, nach jemandem, der mehr in mir sieht als der Rest der Welt. Jemand, der mich in den Arm nimmt, und immer für mich da ist. Ich dachte er wäre so jemand. Tja, so kann man sich täuschen. Ich hatte ihn schon zu sehr Teil meines Lebens gemacht, als ich endlich merkte, dass ich mir nur etwas vormachte. Es war schwer das Gefühl loszulassen... Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke kann das keine Liebe gewesen sein."

„Das hört sich an als würde euch die Liebe wehtun."

„Ja den meisten tut sie das, oder eher die Menschen die sie nicht verstehen tun einem weh."

„Verstehst du sie?"

„Ich dachte es. Ich war immer anders als meine Freunde, die immer von einem Kerl zum nächsten hüpften. Aber nun traue ich mir nicht einmal mehr selbst."

„Aber so etwas sollte niemand widerfahren!"

„Ich schätze unsere Spielregeln sind anders als eure."

„Und doch bist du nun hier... Wollen wir zurückgehen, dann kannst du noch mit Valandil reden."

Seufzend richtete sich Alassë auf. „Ja, ich glaube das wäre besser. Obwohl ich nicht weiß was ich wirklich sagen soll."

Sie fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl als sie nun vor Valandil stand. Legolas hatte gesagt, sie solle einfach sagen was sie fühlte und dachte, diesmal aber in einem angemessenen Ton. Das war leichter gesagt als getan, aber nach den ersten stockenden Worten ging es leichter und die Entschuldigung kam etwas holprig aber ehrlich über ihre Lippen. Valandil war darüber sichtlich erleichtert, hatte er sich doch schon insgeheim Vorwürfe gemacht, dem ganzen Unternehmen überhaupt zugestimmt zu haben. Lange hatte er über ihre Worte nachgedacht, auch zu einem längst vergangenen Gespräch mit Galadriel waren seine Gedanken gewandert. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es funktionieren würde, doch nun war sie hier. Seine Alassë, die er so lange schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Alassë. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Es war gut, dass du es gesagt hast. Aber nun solltest du schlafen gehen, es ist schon spät. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag, der sicherlich nicht weniger anstrengend wird als der heutige."

Erleichtert über den guten Ausgangs des Gesprächs ging Alassë zurück in ihr Zimmer. Schon nach einem Tag viel es ihr kaum noch schwer sich in dieser Stadt zu Recht zu finden. Erneut schienen hunderte von Lichtern durch die Luft zu schwirren, getragen von den sanften Melodien der Elben.

Schweigend stand sie noch eine Weile am Fenster, schien es schon beinahe zu einem Ritual gemacht zu haben, jedes Mal wenn sie sich in diesem Raum befand. Als sie sich an diesem Abend ins Bett legte, schlief sie nicht sofort ein. An diesem Tag war zu viel passiert. Kaum konnte sie sich an die ihr vorgestellten Bewohner der Stadt erinnern, umso deutlicher waren Gimli, Legolas, Rúmil und Orophin in ihren Gedanken vertreten. Sie hatte bis auf den jähen Abbruch des Gesprächs sehr viel Spaß mit ihnen gehabt. Die Späße mit Gimli hatten sie das Gefühl der Fremde vergessen lassen Wenn sie wirklich für längere Zeit hier bleiben sollte, dann würde sie sich an die Leute halten, die mit ihr in dem kleinen Garten gesessen hatten. Nur Legolas... sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihm vorhin am Hügel nicht etwas zu viel von sich preisgegeben hatte. Aber auf der anderen Seite, es war nicht alles gewesen, und was sollte er aus dem Stück schon schließen. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her, bis der ersehnte Schlaf sie endlich übermannte.

Auch im benachbarten Mallorn fand jemand keinen Schlaf und wälzte sich, genau wie Alassë es getan hatte, auf dem Bett hin und her. Er hatte sie am Fenster stehen sehen, nach dem sie von ihrem Gespräch mit Valandil wiedergekehrt war. Ein Teil der Last die auf ihr zu lasten schien, war von ihr genommen, doch noch immer schien sie bedrückt und nachdenklich gewesen zu sein. Sie hatte etwas an sich was er nicht erklären konnte. Die Menschen, bis auf die wenigen die er besser kannte, hatten ihn nie sonderlich interessiert, und doch verfolgte sie ihn nun. Noch immer hatte er das Bild ihrer Augen vor sich, wie sie ihn am Morgen im Wald angeschaut hatte. Tiefes Blau, wie es ihm bis jetzt nur bei Seinesgleichen begegnet war. Und doch anders, eine Mischung mit Braun ließen sie einzigartig erscheinen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er Schmerz gesehen, den sie jedoch schnell wieder versteckt zu haben schien. Warum dachte er nun über sie nach, was war so besonders an ihr? Sie war ein Mensch! Und doch hatte er sich ihr nah gefühlt, als sie sich ein wenig geöffnet hatte. Und später auf dem Rückweg, wo sie ihn nach Rat gefragt hatte. Und dann in dem Augenblick, in dem sie mit ihrem absonderlichen Schuhwerk den Halt auf dem Kieselweg verloren hatte, und er sie vor dem unsanften Aufprall auf den Boden bewahrt hatte. Aber was war schon ‚Nähe'? Zu einer Person aus einer anderen Welt. Es war lächerlich. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief auch er endlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Alassë aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Das Bett schien in dieser Nacht nicht mehr so komfortabel gewesen zu sein wie in der Nacht zuvor. Das konnte aber auch an ihrem Traum gelegen haben. Ein Traum wie sie schon viele gehabt hatte, so lange sie zurück denken konnte. Nur war er diesmal anders gewesen. Unzählige Träume hatte sie schon gehabt, die in der Vergangenheit zu spielen schienen. Jedoch spielten sie immer in ihrer Welt. Sie setzten sich oft wochenlang fort, aus einzelnen Stücken wurde ein zusammenhängendes Stück. Ein Stück, das aus einem Leben gegriffen war. Einem Leben das sie lebte. Und doch waren es nur Träume, auch wenn Kaya gesagt hätte, dass es unsinnig war, dass Träume sich fortsetzten. Nur diesmal hatte er in dieser Welt gespielt. Hatte dieser eine Tag hier, sie schon so eingenommen, dass sie davon träumte? Nur war sie im Traum nicht hier in Lothlórien gewesen, sondern an einem weit entfernten Platz. Wie sie wusste dass es in dieser Welt war? Sie wusste es nicht. Es hatte kaum anders ausgesehen als an manchen Plätzen in ihrer Welt, und doch war es klar gewesen. Menschen waren in diesem Traum begegnet. Sie hatten sie angelächelt und gegrüßt. Manche hatten ihr sogar etwas Obst oder etwas anderes in die Hand gedrückt. Dieser Traum drückte pure Harmonie aus, und doch beunruhigte er sie auf eine Weise, die sie nicht erklären konnte.

Während sie noch über ihren Traum nachdachte, ging sie zu dem Schrank den sie bis jetzt ignoriert hatte. Andächtig strich sie über die hölzernen Verzierungen bevor sie ihn öffnete. Im Innern hingen mehrere Kleider, so wie sie sie bei den Elbinnen hier gesehen hatte. Jedes einzelne war wunderschön, doch war sie unsicher ob sie wirklich eines davon anziehen sollte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie ja nicht ewig nur in ihren eigenen Klamotten rumlaufen. Vorsichtig nahm sie ein Smaragdgrünes aus dem Schrank und hielt es vor sich. Von der Größe könnte es passen, was konnte sie beim anprobieren schon verlieren? Einen Versuch war es wert. Der Rücken war geschnürt und so dauerte es eine Weile bis sie es geschafft hatte, dass es richtig saß. Aber dann saß es als hätte man es ihr auf den Leib geschneidert. Alassë hätte nie gedacht, das sie sich in einem Kleid so wohl fühlen würde. Das würde sie sogar freiwillig bei sich zu Hause anziehen. Vorne etwas ausgeschnitten, so wie sie es mochte, und hinten bis kurz über den Po geschnürt. Genau das richtige für die sommerlichen Temperaturen die hier herrschten. Sie drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und ließ den kühlenden Winde zwischen die Stoffe fahren. In dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür.

„Äh, ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und im Rahmen stand Gimli und rang nach Luft.

„Guten Morgen Alassë. Valandil schickt mich, er hat heute keine Zeit."

„Oh, dann komm rein. Bist du Marathon gelaufen?"

„Gelaufen bin ich nicht. Aber diese Leitern in so luftige Höhen, machen mir immer noch zu schaffen. Ich würde eine nette kleine Höhle sehr begrüßen."

Schnaufend setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und betrachtete Alassë.

„Sieht es sehr schlimm aus?", fragte sie ihn unsicher unter den kritischen Blicken.

„Ach wo denkst du hin schöne Frau. Es ist perfekt. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es weniger Blicke auf dich ziehen wird als gestern.", antwortete Gimli lachend.

„Oh... das wollte ich zwar eigentlich nicht, aber die Kleider hier sind alle so. Was hast du denn jetzt vor?"

„Wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich dir Moria zeigen, doch ein Tagesausflug ist dafür zu kurz, und Valandil meinte so etwas solle ich dir nicht an deinem zweiten Tag hier zumuten."

„Nimmst du mich da mal mit hin?", erfreut blickte sie auf. „Valandil hat mir davon erzählt, auch wenn ihm sein Aufenthalt dort etwas unheimlich erschienen ist.", fügte sie lachend hinzu.

„Oh ja. Elben und Minen. Da kriegt man sie nicht so leicht rein. Dafür aber uns Zwerge auf die Spitze der Mallornbäume treiben. Nicht viele Bewohner hier habe ich überreden können, aber bei welchen die Überredungskunst der Zwerge nicht fehlgeschlagen hat, die haben es trotz allem nicht bereut."

„Also mich brauchst du nicht überreden, es sei denn dieses Ding ist nicht gut weggeschlossen."

„Dieses Ding? Der Balrog? Der ist längst tot. Noch mehr von ihnen haben meine Vorfahren wohl nicht aufgeweckt. Aber keine Angst, alles ist sicher verschlossen und doppelt gesichert. Auf so etwas verstehen wir uns."

„Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Du kennst dich doch hier sicher etwas besser aus oder?"Gimli bestätigte dies mit einem kurzen Nicken. „Dann kannst du mich ja noch etwas rumführen. Gestern bin ich ja nur immer in eine Richtung gegangen, wenn ich die Stadt verlassen habe."

Während sie sich schon an den Abstieg machte, schaute Gimli sie fragend an.

„Du warst doch nur am Morgen einmal außerhalb der Stadt."

„Nein, nach dem Gespräch im Garten, und nachdem Valandil noch einmal hier hoch gekommen ist, bin ich wieder zu diesem Hügel gegangen, der da hinten irgendwo auf der Wiese ist."

Unten angekommen schaute Gimli sie grinsend an und schlug den Weg Richtung Tor ein.

„Was?", fragte sie ihn neugierig.

„Dann warst du also diejenige die Legolas auf seinem Spaziergang getroffen hatte."Verdammt sei ihre dämliche Neugier, „...und wegen welcher er so verspätet zurückkam." Auffordernd schaute er sie an.

„Ja, und?", scheinbar interessiert betrachtete sie die vorbeikommenden Elben.

„Was habt ihr denn so schön allein geplaudert?" Irgendetwas führte er definitiv im Schilde.

„Ach nichts Besonderes."Gerade passierten sie das Stadttor und schlugen nach der Brücke den linken Weg ein.

„Genau das gleiche hat er mir auch gesagt. Also was genau?"

Gespielt genervt schaute sie ihn an, rollte übertrieben mit den Augen, und setzte zu einer Antwort an. „Ach keine Ahnung. Ich glaub ich hab ein wenig zuviel geredet."

„Was meinst du damit? Dann kann es ja nicht ‚Nichts' gewesen sein.", er ließ nicht locker. Und dieser Zwerg schimpfte über die Sturheit der Elben. Das sie nicht lachte.

„Er hat mich halt etwas gefragt und ich hab ihm etwas erzählt was ich in der Form noch nicht wirklich irgendwem erzählt hab. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das hätte tun sollen."

„Gut verstanden. Das Thema werde ich wohl kaum aus einem von euch herausbekommen. Aber keine Angst Kleines, wenn er es nicht mal mir erzählt wird er es keinem erzählen."

„Hey wen nennst du hier Kleines? Ich bin mindestens einen Kopf größer als du.", versuchte sie die Spannung aus dem Gespräch zu nehmen. Nach kurzem Überlegen sprach sie weiter. „Ja ich weiß auch nicht wirklich ob es mir darum geht, dass er es irgendwem weiter erzählen könnte. Es ist nur so...", sie atmete tief ein. Sie war in einer neuen Welt. Ein Neuanfang. Also warum nicht einmal im Leben ehrlich sein was sie selbst betraf? „Ich fühl mich irgendwie so verwundbar wenn ich jemandem etwas Persönliches erzähle, und dann auch noch so etwas."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines. Legolas ist eine der nettesten und ehrlichsten Personen die ich kenne. Sonst wäre er als Elb wohl nicht einer meiner besten Freunde."

„Ich weiß nur nicht was er über mich denkt. Ich mochte es nie im Ungewissen über so etwas zu sein, wenn ich einen Teil von mir offenbart habe."

„Dann müsstest du ja nun auch mir gegenüber unsicher sein."Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung.

„Vielleicht ein wenig, aber irgendwie, ach ich weiß nicht."

„Was unser netter Herr Elb denkt, kannst du ihn auch direkt selber fragen. Da vorne am Fluss sitzt er.", lachend deutete Gimli auf eine Gestalt am Wasser, die sich nun umdrehte.

„Oh Gott, hat er etwa gehört was ich gesagt habe?", leichte Panik spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider.

„Nein, aber jetzt hört er dich mit Sicherheit.", immer wieder schien er Gründe zu finden in ein erneutes Lachen überzugehen.

„Oh Shit."

„Was?"

„Nichts, ich halt jetzt besser meinen Mund."


	9. Konflikte und neue Rätsel

Hehe, thanks für den Review July... Bin wohl zu schnell für den Rest der Leser lacht... Na jedenfalls weißt du ja wies weiter geht und dass des nur ein kurzer ‚Ausrutscher' von ihr war. Die anderen erfahren es spätestens hier... Zumindest ansatzweise ;-)

Enjoy, R&R

Alassë merkte, dass ihre ursprüngliche Gesichtsfarbe einem leichten Rot gewichen war, als sie bei Legolas ankamen, der sie lächelnd willkommen hieß. Sein Blick schien länger auf ihr als auf Gimli zu ruhen, was Gimli erneut veranlasste laut loszulachen. Fragend und leicht irritiert blickten Legolas und Alassë ihn an. Grinsend wandte er sich zum gehen.

„Mir ist ganz plötzlich eingefallen, dass ich noch etwas zu tun habe. Ihr werdet sicherlich auch alleine zurecht kommen."

„Ach ja und was?", erkundigte sich Alassë argwöhnisch.

„Ähm,... einkaufen?"Mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken machte er sich auf den Weg.

„Schlecht Gimli. Ganz schlecht!", mit gekonnt böser Stimme rief sie ihm dies hinterher und dehnte das letzte Wort theatralisch in die Länge.

Ihren Blick ließ sie noch eine Weile auf Gimli ruhen. Als dieser um eine Kurve verschwunden war, betrachtete sie nun notgedrungen die Bäume hinter denen er nun verschwunden war. Sie hoffte so einem weiteren Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wie es zu erwarten war, klappte diese Taktik auch in dieser Welt nicht. Schon bald spürte sie seinen Blick auf ihr.

„Ich muss dann auch weg. Ich kann ja nicht zulassen, dass Gimli das Falsche kauft."Ohne ihn noch einmal anzublicken wollte sie gehen, spürte jedoch wie seine Hand ihr Handgelenk im letzten Moment umschloss.

„Das war noch schlechter als Gimli gerade."Eine Feststellung; sonst nichts.

Ihr Handgelenk ließ er trotzdem nicht los. Notgedrungen dreht sie sich in seine Richtung und richtete ihren Blick nach oben. Es war sicherlich nicht hilfreich nun seinen Oberkörper anstatt irgendwelcher Bäume anzustarren. Ein belustigtes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

„Was hast du gesagt, das ich nicht hören soll? Fällst du mir Gimli gegenüber nun in den Rücken?", das Lächeln hatte sich zu einem Grinsen gewandelt, und endlich ließ er auch ihre Hand los.

„Quatsch, nein. Er hat nur wegen gestern gefragt.", interessiert betrachtete sie nun den Fluss und setzte sich ans Ufer. So schnell würde er sie nicht weg gehen lassen, wie er eben bewiesen hatte.

„Und da ist etwas geheimnisvolles dran, was mir nicht zu Ohren kommen darf?"

„Scheint so.", wies sie ihn ab. So leicht wie gestern würde sie es ihm nicht noch einmal machen. Was hieß leicht? Unmöglich traf es besser.

„Habt ihr über das Gespräch im Garten geredet oder hat er dich auch nach dem Abend gefragt?"

‚Schweig, bevor du wieder zu viel sagst', befahl sich Alassë und ihr Mund schien ihr zu gehorchen. ‚ Ein Wunder.', dachte sie noch sarkastisch, bevor ihr Gegenüber erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Wie ich ihn kenne, hat er dich nach unserem Gespräch am Abend gefragt."

Wieder empfing ihn nur Schweigen.

„Also ja.", antwortete er für sie, konnte aber erneut keine hörbare Reaktion hervorrufen. Er sah ihr jedoch an, dass sie langsam unruhig wurde.

Nachdenklich schaute er sie weiter an, er wusste, dass sie seine Blicke spürte, doch das war ihm relativ egal. Was hatte sie mit Gimli beredet, warum schwieg sie nun? Er hatte gedacht, dass sie wenigstens ihm gestern schon ein wenig Vertrauen entgegen gebracht hatte. Stattdessen hatte sie sich wieder verschlossen. Und doch sah er wie sie mit sich rang. Und auch er rang mit sich, wollte er wirklich weiter forschen? In dem Moment unterbrach sie seine Gedanken und fing leise an zu reden, immer noch stur geradeaus blickend.

„Vergiss was ich dir gestern Abend erzählt habe. Es war nicht von Bedeutung."Das Schweigen dahin, fort getrieben mit der Strömung des Flusses.

„Für dich schien es das schon."

„Aber für niemanden sonst."

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ich habe dir zugehört und ich habe nun wieder gefragt. Glaubst du wirklich ein Prinz gibt sich mit belanglosen Dingen ab?", mit wenig Erfolg versuchte er erneut das Eis zu brechen.

„Was mich betrifft... ja."

„Ich weiß nicht wie du in deiner Welt gelebt hast, noch wie deine Welt überhaupt funktioniert, aber ich weiß, dass du in dieser Welt niemand gewöhnliches bist. Ich weiß nicht warum, und auch du scheinst es nicht zu wissen. Du und die Dinge die du fühlst sind hier für niemanden belanglos."

„Ich habe niemandem, das erzählt was ich dir gestern auf deine Frage geantwortet habe. Nicht einmal meinen engsten Freunden."Unmöglich würde sie es ihm machen? Nun er hatte es doch geschafft...

Nachdenklich sah er sie an, ihr Blick noch immer gesenkt, als spräche sie mit sich selbst. Behutsam hakte er nach um sie nicht wieder ins Schweigen zu stürzen.

„Wieso?"

„Gedanken, die ich zu verdrängen versuche, werden durchs Aussprechen nur umso realer. Ich muss mich dem stellen wovor ich weglaufe und gleichzeitig der Person die zuhört."

„Wenn dir ein Freund zuhört, wird er dich nicht verurteilen."

„Verurteilen vielleicht nicht, dass heißt aber nicht das er versteht. Und das kommt einer Verurteilung doch sehr nahe oder?"

Er ging nicht auf die Frage ein, er wusste, dass sie nur rein rhetorisch gestellt worden war.

„Und du hast Angst ich verstehe nicht?"

Was waren das für Menschen die Schmerz der ihnen offenbart wurde und die Ängste welche demaskiert wurden verurteilten und nicht verstanden. Selbst wenn er es selbst nicht erlebt hatte, konnte er mit einem Blick in ihre Augen, das verstehen was über ihre Lippen drang.

Zum ersten Mal seit sie begonnen hatte zu sprechen blickte sie nun auf, und ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ja..."

Er sah ihr an, dass sie noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, als sie schlussendlich aber schwieg, wollte er sie nicht dazu drängen. Er hatte nicht gelogen um sie zu beruhigen als er gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht gewöhnlich war, dass sie besonders war. Wieso, konnte ihm vielleicht Valandil erklären. Zwar wusste er nicht wie dieser in das Bild hineinpasste aber er würde es herausfinden. Nicht aus Neugierde, sondern weil er fühlte, dass er es musste.

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir ein wenig am Fluss lang gehen und dann zurück zur Stadt?"

„Klar, würde doch eh nichts bringen nein zu sagen oder?"Langsam richtete sie sich auf.

„Wofür hältst du mich? Ich zwinge niemanden...", lächelnd folgte er ihr am Ufer entlang.

„Ach ja, aber Gimli beim einkaufen helfen darf ich nicht?"Auch sie setzte nun ein Lächeln auf, jedoch konnte sie ihm nicht vorenthalten, dass es ein leicht gequältes war.

„Ich unterstütze keine Lüge meine Dame."

„Ja, ja, diese Diskussion könnten wir nun ewig weiterführen, da du Gimli auch hast gehen lassen."

„Vielleicht wollte ich mit dir allein sein?" herausfordernd blickte er sie an.

„Und dann?"Etwas unsicher schaute sie nun wieder auf den Fluss, fühlte sich wie eines der schimmernden Blätter, mitgerissen von der Strömung.

„Hinter deine Maske blicken."

„Was..."

„Alassë ich bitte dich. Man spürt es.", unterbrach er sie.

„Dann wärst du der erste.", gab sie bitter von sich und kickte einen Stein in die Richtung in die sie gehen würden.

„Was wäre wenn ich verstehe?", griff er ihr früheres Thema wieder auf.

„Dann würdest du nicht nur die Maske sondern auch mich zerbrechen."

Sie hatte beschlossen ehrlich über sich zu sein, aber warum wusste ihr verdammtes Mundwerk nie wann Schluss war? Es würde sich rächen, dass sie ihre Gedanken nun aussprach. Bald, sehr bald. Da war sie sich sicher.

„Oder dein wahres Ich freilassen."

„Lass es einfach okay? Wann ich ich bin und wann nicht, dass entscheide ich immer noch selber."

Und mit diesen Worten machte sie kehrt und lief den Weg zur Stadt allein zurück. Nachdenklich schaute er ihr hinterher. Sie blickte nicht zurück. In den letzten Tagen hatte er viel nachgedacht, mehr als sonst. Und doch kam er zu keinem Ergebnis, kam er nicht zum Stillstand. Was war es an ihr, das ihn faszinierte? Was reizte ihn? Sie hatte zugegeben, dass sie eine Maske trug, war aber wieder davon gelaufen.

Sie hatte anders ausgesehen heute. Ihre eigene Kleidung hatte sie abgelegt, ein elbisches Kleid hatte sie nun getragen. Von weitem war sie kaum zu unterscheiden von Seinesgleichen. Und doch stand sie noch immer heraus. Und wieder dachte er an Valandil, und dass er vielleicht die Lösung des Problems wusste. Zielstrebig wandte er sich nun in eine Richtung. Die Richtung, die auch Alassë zuvor eingeschlagen hatte, jedoch ließ er den Ort, an dem sie sich vermutlich befand nun unbeachtet. Kurz hatte er überlegt zu ihr hinaufzusteigen, im Endeffekt war ein Gespräch mit Valandil jedoch sinnvoller und so ging er zu dem alles überragenden Mallorn auf dem Hügel im Zentrum der Stadt.

Nachdem er die vielen Treppen und Wege hinter sich gelassen hatte, die ihn zu seinem Ziel führten, machte er am Fuße des Mallorns bei den Leiterwächtern halt.

„Seit gegrüßt, ist Valandil noch bei Frau Galadriel?"

Nickend wandte sich einer der drei Elben an ihn: „Ja, wenig Zeit ist vergangen seit er uns passiert hat."

„Könnt Ihr ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen wenn er wieder zu euch stößt?"

„Natürlich, was soll ich ihm berichten?"

„Sagt ihm, Legolas warte auf ihn und wünsche ein Gespräch mit ihm. Er weiß wo er mich finden kann. Verbindlichsten Dank.", mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich und steuerte auf einen der zahlreichen Gärten zu.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit trat Valandil in den Raum in welchem ihn Galadriel erwartete. Auch Celeborn war diesmal anwesend, widmete sich jedoch nach einer kurzen Begrüßung wieder einem Zwerg, der ihm Bericht von Moria brachte. Nachdem Galadriel Valandil einen Platz angeboten hatte blickte sie ihn zunächst nachdenklich an. Valandil hielt ihrem forschenden Blick stand und während nun ein Lächeln um ihre Lippen spielte kam sie sofort auf den Grund seines Kommens zu sprechen.

„Wie mir berichtet wurde, hast du Alassë bereits wieder in das hiesige Leben eingeführt."

„Ja das habe ich Hohe Frau. Wie Ihr mir aufgetragen habt, berichtete ich ihr von Lórien und auch anderen Plätzen in Mittelerde. Ich habe sie des Weiteren mit vielen Bewohnern Eurer Stadt bekannt gemacht."

„Das ist gut, je mehr du berichtest desto höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sich erinnern wird. Hast du schon irgendwelche Anzeichen bemerken können?"

„Nein, ich habe sie heute noch nicht gesprochen. Ich beauftragte Gimli Gloinssohn mit ihrer Beaufsichtigung an diesem Morgen, da sie sich gut zu verstehen schienen. Vielleicht kann er Euch in dieser Frage eine bessere Antwort geben."

„Hat es bereits Anzeichen gegeben, so werden sie sich mehren. Momentan sollten wir keinen weiteren Personen Bericht erstatten. Aber eine andere Frage wirst du mir sicherlich beantworten können. Wie hat sich Alassë bisher eingefunden?"

„Sie scheint mir zu Weil etwas verunsichert und verwirrt, was mit Sicherheit nicht verwunderlich ist. Diese für sie augenscheinlich neue Welt birgt viele Impressionen, die selbst schon mit ihnen Vertraute immer wieder aufs Neue zum staunen bringen und überraschen. Zudem ist sie wütend, dass man ihr nicht sagt welchen Grund dies alles hat."

„Du weißt, dass es nicht uns zusteht es ihr zu berichten. Wir haben dies bereits mehrmals besprochen Valandil. Wenn du etwas Auffälliges bemerkst, so zögere nicht zu mir zu kommen. Und nun geh, unterstütze wo du unterstützen kannst."

Innerlich seufzend stand Valandil auf und verabschiedete sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

Auf der Suche nach Alassë lief Valandil Gimli über den Weg und war sehr erstaunt diesen allein anzutreffen. Zielstrebig steuerte er auf den Zwerg zu, da dieser ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. Mit leichter Unruhe, da Gimli seiner Funktion als Aufpasser nicht pflichtgemäß nachgekommen zu sein schien, wartete Valandil bis dieser sein Gespräch mit Orophin beendete.

„Gimli, ich hab dir aufgetragen bei Alassë zu bleiben bis ich mein Gespräch mit der Frau Galadriel beendet habe. Wo ist sie nun? Du hast sie doch nicht wieder allein durch den Wald streifen lassen?"

Lachend werte Gimli ab: „Ach wo, damit sie den Prinzen wieder verwirrt und er sie für einen Ork hält? Da hab ich sie lieber gleich bei ihm gelassen. Wir sind am Ufer des Anduin auf ihn gestoßen."

„Aber Legolas erwartet mich in einem der Gärten, laut der Leiterwachen war er allein.", verwirrt betrachtete er den Zwerg. Wenn er es verschuldet hatte, dass Alassë nun wieder allein durch eine ihr momentan unbekannte Gegend wanderte, dann...

„Valandil, wer hat dich deines Verstandes beraubt? Sie wird auf ihrem Zimmer sein.", unterbrach Gimli ihn, für ihn war und blieb es ein Vergnügen seine elbischen Freunde aufzuziehen.

„Da könntest du Recht haben, ich werde sofort nach ihr sehen."Ohne eine Verabschiedung schlug Valandil den Weg zu Alassë ein.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen Tag, Herr Elb.", rief Gimli ihm nach, und murmelte dann: „Nicht nur sein Verstand, auch seine Manieren scheinen sich zu verabschieden. Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, welches jedoch unter seinem ausladenden Bart versteckt war, beschloss er Legolas im Garten Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Wartend stand Valandil nun vor der Tür zu Alassës Zimmer. Auf sein Klopfen hatte sie zunächst nicht reagiert, doch nun hörte er Schritte auf die Tür zusteuern.

„Ach du bist es nur.", einladend hielt Alassë ihm die Tür auf.

„Nur ich? Welch hohen Besuch hast du denn erwartet?"

„Ach niemand, ich dachte nur es wäre wieder dieser nervtötende...", mitten im Satz brach sie ab und setzte erneut an als Valandil sie fragend ansah. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Gimli meinte du hast zu tun."

„Ja, aber nun bin ich fertig, und bringe dir eine Botschaft von Frau Galadriel. Sie wünscht dich zu sprechen. Gehe bitte so bald wie möglich zu ihr, sie erwartet dich schon.", natürlich hatte er den Themawechsel bemerkt, beschloss aber diesen zu ignorieren.

„Ja werd ich machen, worum geht's denn?", die Hoffnung auf baldige Aufklärung war nicht geschwunden.

„Sie selbst wird dich davon in Kenntnis setzen, dies steht mir nicht zu."

Als Alassë, außer einem nicht für seine Augen bestimmten Augenrollen, zu keiner Antwort ansetzte, ergriff er wieder das Wort.

„Wenn sie dich entlassen hat, kannst du zu uns in die Gärten kommen. Wir werden dort sein, wo wir auch gestern weilten. Das wirst du doch finden oder?"

Das leichte Zweifeln in seiner Stimme, ließ Alassë sich fragen für wie dumm er sie eigentlich hielt. Schnell schalt sie sich jedoch selbst für diesen Gedanken, war er doch nur in Sorge.

Ein Stück des Weges gingen Alassë und Valandil noch gemeinsam bis Valandil sich von ihr für den Moment verabschiedete. Während Alassë die Richtung zum Zentrum der Stadt einschlug, blickte Valandil ihr noch einige Sekunden nach. Würde Galadriel nun mehr erfahren, als er ihr hatte sagen können? Er hoffte es, denn diese Ungewissheit nagte an ihm. Zwar kaum spürbar, aber was würde auf längere Sicht daraus werden? Ohne auf den Weg zu achten begab er sich zu den Gärten um das Gespräch mit Legolas zu führen, um das er ihn gebeten hatte.


	10. Es ist immer der letzte

Thx ihr drei für die schönen Reviews, da muss man ja einfach weiter schreiben wenn man immer so ermutigt wird.... Sorry dass es nun was länger gedauert hat, aber war in Barcelona auf Abschlußfahrt bevor der Abistress los geht. Naja 'Stress' wie ich mich kenne werd ich euch lieber neue Chaps liefern als irgendwas dafür zu tun... hust und Shania nach dem Kapitel hier kommt was Süßes.... aber wirst du ja dann sehn, musst dich nur noch ein ganz klein wenig gedulden hehe

Als Alassë auf der Spitze des Hügels angekommen war, wurde sie freundlich nickend von den drei Elben am Fuße der Leiter empfangen. Unsicher was sie erwarten würde begann sie den Aufstieg. Oben angekommen sah sie Galadriel am Rande der Plattform stehen und über die Stadt und Lórien blicken. Unschlüssig blieb Alassë einige Meter hinter ihr stehen. Als sie Galadriel gerade ansprechen wollte, drehte sich diese um und blickte sie lächelnd an. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie an ihr zu folgen und ging in den Raum in welchem Alassë schon zu Beginn gesessen hatte.

„Schön, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist Alassë, ich habe dich bereits erwartet."

„Ja, ich...", mitten im Satz verstummte sie. Galadriels Blick ruhte noch immer auf ihr, und Alassë war als würde er sich intensivieren, wie bei ihrem ersten Gespräch in diesem Raum. Ihr viel es schwer diesem Blick stand zu halten, denn ihr war als führe er in ihre innersten Gedanken. Sie fühlte sich nackt und verletzlich, war sie doch erst vor wenigen Stunden vor genau so etwas davon gelaufen. Nach schier endlosen Minuten schien die Last des Blickes von ihr genommen, und Galadriel lächelte sie nun gütig an.

„Was mich zu wissen durstete, habe ich nun erfahren. Es hat begonnen; eher als ich zu hoffen fürchtete. Habe keine Angst Alassë. Frieden sei deiner Seele bald vergönnt."

Ratlos erwiderte Alassë Galadriels Lächeln. Sie hätte das eben Gesprochene auch in der Sprache der Elben sprechen können, verstanden hätte Alassë genauso viel. Da sie nun spürte, dass Galadriel dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen hatte, stand sie auf und verabschiedete sich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung, wie sie es bei Valandil und anderen Elben gesehen hatte. Amüsiert und noch immer überrascht über die eben gewonnene Erkenntnis sah Galadriel Alassë noch nach bis sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Lächelnd wandte sie sich an Celeborn der nun neben sie getreten war. Ohne ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen führten sie nun ein stummes Gespräch. Dessen Inhalt blieb verborgen, noch durfte es niemand erfahren.

Während Alassë noch über Galadriels Worte nachdachte und versuchte ihnen einen Sinn abzugewinnen, unterhielt sich Valandil mit Legolas. Als Alassë auf sie zutrat, schienen sie sie kaum zu bemerken, so waren sie in ihr Gespräch vertieft. Schon von weitem hatte sie Teile des Gesprächs hören können, und bald war es klar, dass sie im Mittelpunkt des Gesprächs stand.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

„Ich möchte doch gar nicht wissen warum sie hier ist, aber sage uns doch bitte wer sie ist. Wer ist sie Valandil?", forschend sah Legolas ihn an.

„Ihr werdet es erfahren, doch ich kann den Zeitpunkt nicht bestimmen.", stur erwiderte Valandil seinen Blick.

„Nie hast du in Rätseln gesprochen, deshalb werde ich nun abla..."zögernd blickte er zur Seite, und endlich bemerkte auch Valandil, dass Alassë auf sie zukam.

Schmunzelnd blickte Gimli zwischen den beiden Elben hin und her. Selten kam es vor, dass er das Erscheinen einer Person vor seinen Freunden bemerkte. Fragend wandte Alassë den Blick zu Boden und dann zu Valandil, ob sie dieses Gespräch so abrupt beenden könne.

„Ja natürlich, setz dich Alassë.", sagte er hastig und wartete bis sie seiner Einladung gefolgt war. „Wie verlief dein Gespräch mit Frau Galadriel?"

„Ganz okay, etwas rätselhaft. Aber so scheint die ja immer drauf zu sein."

Als sie aufblickte, schaute sie in drei fragende Gesichter. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen und zählte bis drei. Eigentlich hätte sie lieber bis hundert gezählt, so sehr strapazierten die ständigen Erklärungen ihre Nerven, aber auf noch längeres Anstarren seitens der beiden Elben und des Zwerges konnte sie verzichten. Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln erklärte sie ihre Worte.

„Sie scheint immer in Rätseln zu sprechen." Verständliche Blicke.

„Ja, die Bedeutung wirst du oft später, selten zu spät, erfahren.", stimmte ihr Valandil mit einem Nicken zu.

„Na das hilft mir jetzt aber viel.", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst gewandt als an die Umsitzenden und dann zu Valandil, „Kommen Rúmil und Orophin auch noch?"

„Ja wir erwarten sie. Wieso möchtest du das wissen?"

„Gut, nur so. Waren gestern halt auch da und...", schulterzuckend brach sie ab.

Gelangweilt legte Alassë sich ins Gras und betrachtete die Mallornzweige und ihre Blätter, wie sie im Wind miteinander fangen zu spielen schienen. An einigen Stellen blitzte blauer, wolkenloser Himmel hervor. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass mehr Tiere als sie es gewohnt war hier ihre Heimat gefunden hatten. Kein Vogel glich dem anderen, und doch flogen sie alle miteinander durch die Lüfte oder staksten am Boden umher. Einige Vögel, und auch andere Tiere wie Eichhörnchen, hatten es sich auf den Plattformen gemütlich gemacht. Die Nähe der Elben schien sie nicht zu stören. Seufzend richtete sie sich wieder auf. Keiner der Anwesenden hatte ein weiteres Gespräch begonnen und nun blickten sie, aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt, Alassë an.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich den ganzen Tag? Hier nur rum sitzen oder in der Gegend herum spazieren wird doch nach spätestens zwei Tagen langweilig...", trotzig erwiderte sie die Blicke der anderen. Irgendetwas Gutes musste es doch an dieser Welt geben.

„Dir ist also langweilig junges Fräulein?", fragte hinter ihr eine Stimme. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und sah Rúmil und Orophin grinsend hinter sich stehen.

„Was können wir denn da machen?", wandte sich Orophin, gerade hatte Rúmil gesprochen, an die Runde und setzte sich ebenfalls. Seine Stimme hatte unschuldig geklungen, das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen strafte es jedoch Lügen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Alassë alarmiert.

„Ich? Nur dich von deiner Langeweile befreien.", freundlich lächelte er sie an, um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es zunehmend verdächtig.

Beschwörend schaute Orophin erst Valandil, dann Legolas, dann Rúmil an. Gimlis fragender Blick wurde zunächst ignoriert. Lachend standen die eben genannten Elben auf und sahen abwartend zu Alassë, auch Gimli hatte sich aufgerappelt, obwohl der irritierte Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht gewichen war.

„Was denn? Könnt ihr mal bitte sagen was nun wieder abgeht?"

Lachend zog Valandil sie aus ihrer sitzenden Position hoch. „Komm schon, der Tag wurde vor vielen Stunden begrüßt."

Seufzend fügte sich Alassë in ihr Schicksal und schlenderte mehr oder weniger widerwillig hinter der Gemeinschaft her. Ihr Weg führte sie geradezu aus der Stadt hinaus. Am Stadttor machten sie kurz Halt und warteten auf Orophin, der einige Worte zu den Wachen sprach. Was es genau war konnte Alassë nicht verstehen, da er in der Sprache der Elben sprach. Falls sie länger hier bleiben würde, sollte sie diese vielleicht wirklich einmal lernen. Das Grinsen welches noch immer auf den Lippen Orophins lag, schlich sich bald auch auf die Gesichter der Wachen. Abschätzend musterten sie Alassë, nickten dann und verschwanden auf einem nahe gelegenen Baum. Ohne auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten machten sie sich nun wieder auf den Weg. Nachdem sie die kleine Brücke überquert hatten schlugen sie den Weg zu der großen Wiese ein, die Alassë ja schon bekannt war.

„Wollt ihr mir nicht endlich sagen was ihr vorhabt?", fragte sie leicht genervt als sie schon einige Schritte hinter den anderen zurück geblieben war.

„Das wirst du dann sehen Alassë, nun komm." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Rúmil sie hinter sich her. Stolpernd folgte sie.

Auf einen weiteren Spaziergang hatte sie momentan wirklich keine Lust, auch wenn Lórien noch so schön war. Die Aussicht auf einen weiteren Spaziergang beunruhigte Alassë jedoch lange nicht so sehr, wie die Ungewissheit, was die Elben nun aushecken mochten. Stillschweigend hatten sie einen Plan geschmiedet, wie, das blieb Alassë verborgen. Misstrauisch erwartete sie was als nächstes geschehen würde, was hätte sie auch anderes tun können? Abwartend blickte sie in die Runde, als sie am Rande der Wiese und des Waldes stehen blieben.

„Sollten wir uns nicht noch ein Stück vom Wald entfernen?"

„Nein, sonst trifft sie doch nie.", antwortete Valandil Legolas lachend.

„Was treffen?", hakte Alassë verwirrt nach.

Grinsend deutete Orophin anstelle einer Antwort hinter sie. Fragend drehte sie sich um und sah nun zwei der Wachen auf sich zukommen. Beide trugen mehrere Dinge und unterhielten sich lachend, bis sie bei der Gruppe zum Stehen kamen. Nun erkannte Alassë mehrere Bögen und Köcher mit Pfeilen. Ungläubig wandte sie sich um.

„Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst?!"

„Wieso?", fragten Rúmil und Orophin unschuldig im Chor.

„Erst werd ich von den Dingern ständig bedroht, nun soll ich mich noch selbst damit umbringen?"Alassë war sich nicht sicher ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, na das würde ja heiter werden.

Keiner schien ihrer Bemerkung Bedeutung zuzumessen und so wurde sie ignoriert. Die beiden Wachen hatten sich bereits mit einem letzten Gruß verabschiedet und waren schon auf dem Rückweg in die Stadt. Jeder der Elben nahm sich nun einen Bogen und schnallte sich einen Köcher mit Pfeilen um. Alassë und Gimli schauten nur abschätzend zu und warteten. Als die vier fertig bewaffnet vor ihnen standen, lagen noch immer zwei Bögen und Köcher auf dem Boden. Entsetzt starrte Gimli diese an.

„Wieso liegen dort noch zwei Bögen? Kommt Lólindir auch noch?", Hoffnung schwankte in seiner Stimme.

Lachen hoben Valandil und Rúmil die verbliebenen Sachen auf und reichten sie Gimli und Alassë. Widerwillig nahm Alassë den Bogen entgegen und ließ sich beim Umschnallen des Köchers helfen. Als dies vollbracht war, blickte sie zu Gimli. der sich immer noch weigerte eins der beiden Dinge auch nur ein weiteres Mal anzusehen.

„Ich bin ein Zwerg. Wir haben Äxte. Mehr brauche ich nicht."Beleidigt wendete er sich ab.

„Gimli, du weilst nun schon so lange in Lórien. Den anderen Gewohnheiten hast du dich angepasst, nur diese scheint dir nicht geheuer. Glaubst du zu versagen?", stichelte Rúmil.

„Ein Zwerg versagen? Oh, ihr hochnäsigen Elben, euch werde ich es zeigen.", murmelte er in seinen Bart hinein und riss Rúmil Bogen und Köcher aus der Hand.

Schon das Umschnallen bereitete ihm mehrere Probleme und während er Worte murmelte, die Alassë als zwergische Flüche abtat, fielen ihm sämtliche Pfeile aus seinem Köcher. Sein Missgeschick bemerkte er, trotz der Lacher der Elben, erst als es ihm letztendlich gelungen war die Schnalle am Lederband des Köchers zu schließen. Auch Alassë konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen als der Zwerg nun betreten zu Boden sah.

„Nun... dort erreiche ich sie sowieso besser." Endlich ließ er wieder sein altbekanntes Lachen vernehmen, in welches sofort alle Umstehenden einfielen.

„Ihr demonstriert erst mal wie das überhaupt geht, vorher mache ich gar nichts.", ließ Alassë vernehmen als auch der letzte glucksende Lacher verklungen war.

Abwartend und skeptisch traten Gimli und Alassë zur Seite, während sich die Elben kurz absprachen. Verstehen konnte sie wie schon so oft nichts, doch als Legolas auf einen nah gelegenen Apfelbaum zeigte konnte sie das Ziel erahnen. Synchron spannten die vier ihre Bögen. Verwirrt beobachtete Alassë wie Valandil und Rúmil auf die Krone des Baumes zielten. In dem Moment wo die beiden ihre gespannte Sehne zurückschnellen ließen, visierten auch Legolas und Orophin ihr Ziel an und wiederholten den Vorgang nur wenige Sekunden später. Suchend schauten Gimli und Alassë Richtung Apfelbaum. Während Gimli nur ein „War ja klar..."verlauten ließ, stieß Alassë einen überraschten Laut aus. Die ersten beiden Pfeile hatten die Stiele zweier Äpfel durchtrennt, und die nachfolgenden Pfeile hatten dann die herunterfallenden Äpfel genau in der Mitte getroffen und an den Stamm des Baumes gepinnt. Siegessicher blickten die vier Elben zu Alassë.

„So, jetzt du Alassë... beziehungsweise ihr, der Zwerg darf sein Glück gern auch versuchen.", triumphierend grinste Rúmil Gimli nun an, der grummelnd von einem Bein aufs andere trat.

„Haha, selten so gut gelacht", erwiderte Alassë sarkastisch, „Ich hab das erst einmal in meinem Leben gemacht, wie soll ich bitte so einen scheiß Apfel treffen?"

„Du hast das schon einmal gemacht?", erstaunt blickte Valandil sie an.

„Ja, ist aber schon über drei Jahre her, und ich hab null Ahnung mehr wie das geht. Außerdem war der Bogen den ich da hatte viel... technischer. Nicht so nen komisches Holzding hier eben."

„Es gibt keine besseren Bögen als die, die von Elbenhand gefertigt wurden.", sprach Orophin in einem belehrenden Ton.

„Ja ja, ihr seit so toll... worauf soll ich schießen?" Leicht genervt suchte Alassë nach einem Ziel, drum herum kommen würde sie nun sowieso nicht mehr.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Mallornstamm dort? Der ist breit genug."

‚Breit genug, dass ich ihn verfehlen kann', dachte sich Alassë und spannte den Bogen, so wie sie es zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Pfeil landete schlussendlich einige Meter vor dem Stamm im Gras.

„Seht ihr, genau _den_ Grashalm wollte ich treffen. Und der war viel kleiner als eure komischen Äpfel."

Lachend stellte sich Orophin hinter sie.

„Du musst die Sehne kräftiger durchziehen und etwas höher zielen. Ja, so in etwa. Versuch es noch einmal."

Vorsichtshalber trat er ein Stück zu Seite. Diesmal landete der Pfeil nicht im Boden. Ein überraschter Schrei drang aus dem Mallorn. Der Pfeil war hoch oben zwischen den Blättern verschwunden. Erschrocken sah Alassë, dass sich etwa in der Höhe ein Talan befand.

„'Tschuldigung", rief sie zerknirscht in Richtung Mallorn und warf den Elben neben sich, die sich kaum ein Lachen verkneifen konnten, einen bösen Blick zu. „Ihr hättet mir sagen sollen, dass sich lebende Objekte in meiner Schusslinie befinden!"

„Dein Ziel war der Stamm, nicht die Krone.", brachte Valandil, der noch immer nach Luft rang, hervor. „Gimli, vielleicht solltest du es nun probieren."Erneut brach er in Lachen aus.

Noch immer vor sich hin grummelnd hob Gimli einen seiner Pfeile vom Boden auf und stellte sich in Position. Gespannt beobachtete Alassë ihn. So wie es sich angehört hatte, hatte auch er keinerlei Erfahrung im Umgang mit einem Bogen. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass er sich nicht besser anstellen würde als sie es getan hatten. Ihr Stoßgebet war aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach erhört worden, denn Gimlis erster Pfeil leistete Alassës erstem Pfeil Gesellschaft. Ohne auf die unterdrückten Lacher von Orophin und Legolas zu hören, schnappte er sich Pfeil Nummer 2 und spannte seinen Bogen erneut. Zwar wurde der Elb auf dem Talan, welcher nun wahrscheinlich sowieso auf der Hut war, nicht von einem zweiten Pfeil heimgesucht, im Stamm landete dieser aber dennoch nicht. Er landete etwa einen Meter hinter Gimlis erstem Pfeil im Boden. Der Abstand zum Baum war also verkürzt worden.

„Gimli, der Stamm, nicht die Blümchen.", rief Rúmil ihm zu.

Mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung unterbrach Gimli ihn. „Ich bin doch dabei, schau nur genau hin."

Während er gesprochen hatte, war schon der dritte Pfeil gespannt worden. Auch dieser landete wieder im Gras, der Abstand zum Baum jedoch erneut verkürzt.

„Ich taste mich vorsichtig heran, ich bin nicht so stürmisch und spieße alles auf was mir in den Weg kommt." Beschwörende Blicke in Richtung Valandil und Legolas. Rúmil und Orophin wälzten sich derweil vor lachen im Gras, in welchem sie es sich kurz zuvor gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Und wirklich, der nächste Pfeil, der Gimlis Bogen verließ, traf den Stamm des Mallorn. Zwar nur knapp, aber weder Rúmil noch Orophin konnten es leugnen. Zufrieden und von seiner eigenen Leistung überzeugt, legte Gimli den Bogen neben die verstreut auf dem Boden liegenden Pfeile. Mit sichtlichem Unwohlsein begann er erneut an der Schnalle des Köcherriemens zu nesteln.

„Bei so eng geschnallten Riemen kann sich ja keiner konzentrieren. Den Erfolg hätte ich schon früher haben können, würdet ihr nicht an allem sparen."

„Willst du 'ne Zwergen-Version, oder wie?", wandte sich Alassë lachend an ihn.

„Der Gastfreundschaft, mein Fräulein, würde es gebühren."Mit erhobener Nase ließ er sich auf die Wiese fallen, rutschte noch etwas herum und zog mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht einen Pfeil unter sich hervor. Schlussendlich schaffte er es aber doch mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln dazusitzen.

„Willst du es noch einmal versuchen?", wandte sich Valandil an Alassë. Abwartende Blicke der Umsitzenden begegneten ihr.

Willenlos nickte sie. „Ja von mir aus, aber keine dummen Sprüche mehr wie es besser geht. Wer weiß wen ich sonst noch abschieße..."

Mit einem leicht gequälten Lächeln zog sie einen weiteren Pfeil hervor und spannte ihn. Ziel anvisieren, loslassen, treffen. Die ersten beiden Punkte leistete sie mittlerweile mit Bravour, von treffen war jedoch noch immer nicht die Rede. Wieder steckte der Pfeil kurz vor dem Baum im Boden. Ohne die grinsenden Elben oder den selbstzufriedenen Zwerg eines Blickes zu würdigen, schoss sie erneut. Wieder diente der Boden als Landebahn. Dieser Vorgang wiederholte sich einige weitere Male. Es steckten Pfeile rechts und links neben dem Baum, vor dem Baum, nur die Mitte schien sich ihrer ‚Treffsicherheit' zu entziehen.

„Sollte ich es dir nicht doch noch einmal zeigen?" Deutliche Zweifel schwangen in Orophins Stimme mit, Zweifel ob sie ohne seine Hilfe jemals irgendein Ziel treffen würde.

„Nö, ich find es klappt ganz gut. Der Pfeil fliegt und er landet. Ich bau euch grad nen Zaun um den Baum. Wolltet ihr doch sicher schon immer mal haben oder?"

„Ähm, nicht wirklich."

Nach einer weiteren Ausrede suchend stöhnte Alassë genervt auf. „Ich schone nur eure Bäume, so ein Pfeil tut sicherlich nicht nur mir, sondern auch diesen netten Lebewesen weh."

Schweigen, Treffer.

Als keine Antwort laut wurde, spannte Alassë ihren letzten Pfeil und... traf.

Grinsend drehte sie sich um und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. „Ich wusste es. Es ist immer der letzte."


	11. Splash'n'Flirt

Sooo, endlich ein neues Kapitel, hatte es ja schon was länger geschrieben aber die kurze Zeit wo ich mal online bin komme ich nie dazu es online zu stellen... wird sich bald ändern, Klausuren sind erst mal vorbei... endlich kommt auch mal nen bissl was knuffiges, ich hab es jedenfalls geliebt zu schreiben. More to come soon, aber seit euch nicht zu sicher WIE es weiter geht

* * *

Lächelnd betrachtete Valandil Alassë. Erneut hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie doch immer noch hierher passte. Sie fügte sich wieder ein, schien mit sich und ihrer Umwelt zufrieden. Aber wie lange würde dieser Zustand anhalten? Insgeheim hoffte er, dass es nun bald geschafft war, doch schon jetzt konnte er fühlen, dass sich noch mehrere große Hürden auf ihrem Weg befanden, die es zu überwinden galt. Er konnte nur beten, dass sie es schafften.

„Und was jetzt?", Alassë hatte noch immer keine innerliche Ruhe gefunden, „Alles nur nicht noch mehr Pfeile heute."

„Wir beide könnten noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zusammen machen. Lórien hat noch weit mehr zu bieten, als dir gestern eröffnet wurde.", bot Valandil ihr an.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht.", blockte Alassë vorsichtig ab.

Auf einen weiteren Spaziergang hatte sie heute eigentlich verzichten wollen. Natürlich faszinierte Lórien sie. Aber erneut mit Valandil durch die Wälder streifen? Seine Geschichten waren zwar interessant, aber oft langatmig. Zu dem wirkte er zuweilen etwas steif, hatte sie doch praktisch darum betteln müssen auch einmal allein ihres Weges zu gehen.

„Ich könnte dich begleiten.", meldete sich nun auch Legolas zu Wort.

Abschätzend sah Alassë ihn an. „Nein, lieber nicht."

Währenddessen war Orophin aufgestanden und stand nun vor ihr. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung und einem breiten Grinsen hielt er ihr seine Hand hin.

„Darf ich bitten, schönes Fräulein? Euch zu geleiten wäre mir eine Ehre.", zwinkernd wartete er darauf, dass sie seine Einladung annahm.

„Wenn ich mich Euch nun anschließe, dann hoffe ich doch, dass Ihr ein Elb mit Anstand seit?!", gab Alassë mit dem gleichen Grinsen und dem gleichen Tonfall zurück, und ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand.

„Bis Morgen Leute.", verabschiedete sich Alassë von den anderen ohne sich noch einmal wirklich umzublicken.

Valandil rief Orophin noch etwas nach, was sie wieder einmal nicht verstand. Erneut nahm sie sich vor, die Sprache der Elben zu lernen. Viel gab es hier für sie anscheinend nicht zu tun, also konnte sie auch etwas für ihre Bildung tun. Grinsend dachte sie an ihre Schule und ihr ‚Lernverhalten' dort. Lieber zu wenig als zu viel. Nun ja, die Dinge hatten sich für sie sehr verändert. Lächelnd hakte sie sich bei Orophin unter, was er mit einem überraschten und leicht amüsierten Blick quittierte.

„Wo bringt ihr mich nun hin, mein Herr?", spielte Alassë, das von Orophin begonnene Spiel, weiter.

„Nun, meine Dame, ich würde vorschlagen, wo immer uns unsere Nasen hinführen."

Er hatte genauso wenig Führung wie sie. Ungezwungenheit. Dies hatte ihr bis jetzt gefehlt. Unauffällig versuchte sie Orophin zu betrachten. Dieses Unterfangen stellte sich jedoch als überaus schwierig heraus, da er immer noch neben ihr ging, und zu Weil auch hinter sie trat, wenn der von ihnen eingeschlagene Weg zu schmal wurde. Er hatte genau wie Legolas und Rúmil blonde Haare, die ihm, wie allen Elben, lang und glatt über die Schulter fielen. Damit ihn diese nicht störten, waren mehrere kleine Zöpfe in sein Haar geflochten. Haare flechten, frisieren; dies schien eine der Lieblingsbeschäftigungen der Elben zu sein. Kaum einen, ob männlicher oder weiblicher Natur, hatte sie ohne Zöpfchen gesehen. Des Weiteren hatte er tiefblaue Augen, auch diese ähnelten denen von Rúmil und Legolas. Eigentlich hatten die meisten Elben, die sie bis jetzt hier gesehen hatte, blaue Augen und blonde Haare. Dies waren Dinge, die sie sich ähneln ließen, und doch unterschieden sie sich ein jeder von dem anderen wie beispielsweise ein Schmetterling von einem Käfer. Einem schönen Käfer natürlich. Innerlich musste sie über diesen Gedanken lachen, denn wie konnte man etwas anderes als etwas Schönes mit diesen reinen, ja vollkommenen Wesen vergleichen? Auch Orophin schien vollkommen, dass konnte sie nicht leugnen. Würde er oder irgendein anderer Elb in ihrer Welt auftauchen gäbe es wahrscheinlich eine Massenhysterie. Ohnmachtsanfälle kleiner Mädchen inklusive. Die Bravo würde wahrscheinlich in jeder Ausgabe Sonderartikel erscheinen lassen und Calvin Klein würde Millionen für einen Unterwäschewerbedeal springen lassen.

„Ihr wisst, dass es sich nicht ziemt zu starren und gleichzeitig zu lachen?", fragte Orophin sie plötzlich sichtlich amüsiert.

Natürlich hatte er ihre Blicke bemerkt, doch da er befürchtete Alassë würde vielleicht noch gegen den nächsten Baum laufen, hatte er sie nun unterbrochen.

„Oh, ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht, dass du in meiner Welt sicherlich Unterwäschemodel oder so etwas wärest.", gab sie ihm peinlich berührt und doch mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen als Antwort.

„Was ist ein Unterwäschemodel?", irritiert und neugierig hakte er nach.

Lachend suchte Alassë nach einer passenden Erklärung. „Also Unterwäsche kennst du ja wohl, dass was du unter deinem Robin Hood Kostüm trägst... also halt unter deiner Kleidung. Und ein Model stellt diese Kleidung vor. Verschiedene Leute stellen so etwas halt her, und jeder will natürlich, dass seine Sachen gekauft werden. Ein gut aussehendes Model zieht diese Sachen dann eben an, damit die Leute es kaufen."

Nach ihrer Erklärung fiel Orophin in ihr Lachen ein. „War das nun ein Kompliment?"

„Nun theoretisch schon. Aber da ich dich noch nicht in Unterwäsche gesehen hab, kann ich das so schlecht beurteilen..."

„Ich werte das als eine Aufforderung meine Kleidung nun abzulegen.", grinste Orophin sie an.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst.", lachend rannte Alassë voraus, in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch von Wasser zu ihr drang. Orophin folgte ihr etwas langsamer.

Nach einigen Metern trat Alassë aus dem Wald heraus an eine Uferböschung. Plätschernd fiel der Bach wenige Meter flussaufwärts einige Stufen herab und endete dann zunächst in einem Gewirr von kleinen Becken und Lachen. Flussabwärts schloss sich der Bach einem etwas breiteren Fluss an. Glitzernd weilte das Wasser in kleinen Pfützen bis hin zu kleinen Seen. Während sie noch das sich ihr bietende Schauspiel betrachtete merkte sie wie Orophin neben sie trat. Sie war überrascht über sich selbst, dass sie mit ihm umging als kenne sie ihn schon Jahre. Es war anders mit ihm als wenn sie mit Valandil zusammen war, oder Legolas, oder Gimli. Und... hatte sie mit ihm geflirtet? Sie glaubte nicht. Oder hoffte sie nur, dass er es nun nicht so auffasste? Seufzend beschloss sie, dass sie wieder einmal nur Angst vor sich selbst hatte. Sie wandte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und schob gleichzeitig alle Gedanken bei Seite.

„Was nun? Denkst du immer noch über das Unterwäschemodel nach?", fragte er sie amüsiert als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

„Ich frag mich nur wann du dich denn nun ausziehen willst."

Sein amüsiertes Lächeln wandelte sich schnell zu seinem üblichen Grinsen und so schnell, dass sie seiner Bewegung kaum folgen konnte zog er sein Oberteil über den Kopf und stand nun mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr. Überrascht und nicht abwartend ob er sich noch weiter entblättern würde, lief Alassë lachend über einige Pfützen und watete durch einige der niedrigeren Becken. Etwa in der Mitte blieb sie stehen und riskierte nun doch einen Blick zurück an die Böschung. Orophin stand noch immer dort und hatte sich entgegen aller Erwartungen auch nicht weiter ausgezogen. Abwartend sah sie ihn an was er als nächstes tun würde. Geschwind sprang er zwischen den Pfützen und Lachen umher bis er kurz vor ihr stand. Sein Grinsen ähnelte stark dem, welches sie schon vorher im Garten gesehen hatte als er den Plan mit dem Bogenschießen ausgeheckt hatte. Nichts Gutes ahnend ging sie vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück als er weiter auf sie zukam. Jedes Mal wenn er einen Schritt auf sie zu tat, entfernte sie sich wieder um genau diesen Schritt von ihm. Als er dann unerwartet mehrere Schritte auf einmal tat, kam Alassë ins Stolpern und landete rücklings in einem Becken der größeren und tieferen Ausgabe. Ihren zunächst strafenden Blick ignorierte er vollkommen und verfiel in ein heiteres Lachen. Wie er nun am Rand stand und lachend auf sie herab blickte, kam sie nicht umhin seinen muskulösen Oberkörper zu bemerken. Klar definierte Muskeln, aber nicht zu viel so dass es hätte unästhetisch wirken können.

„Nur weil du nun am Boden, oder besser im Wasser, sitzt, heißt das nicht, dass du deinen Blick auch in dieser Höhe halten kannst. Mein Gesicht ist hier oben."

Dass Alassës Gesichtsfarbe nun zu einem dunklen Rot-Ton wechselte, ließ ihn nur noch lauter lachen.

„Es ist Arsch kalt hier drin.", schmollend schob sie ihre Unterlippe vor.

Nun wieder grinsend hielt Orophin ihr seine Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen. Dankend ergriff sie diese. Als sie schon fast wieder stand änderte sie jedoch ihre Gesinnung und zog ihn kräftig in ihre Richtung. Dass er sich schon vorher sehr weit hatte vorbeugen müssen war ihr sicherlich eine Hilfe und so landete Orophin neben ihr im Wasser, denn natürlich hatte sie sich selbst auch wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Überrascht schaute er an die trockene Stelle an der er eben noch gestanden hatte.

„Kommt davon.", belehrte in Alassë gespielt ernst und spritzte bekräftigend noch etwas Wasser mit der Hand in seine Richtung.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen...", war die Antwort in dem gefährlichen Ton, den Alassë ja nun schon kannte.

Natürlich ließ er dies nicht auf sich sitzen und folgte ihrem Beispiel. Schnell wandelten sich die zunächst kleinen Spritzer zu wahren Wasserwogen und mit Sicherheit gab es bald bei beiden keine trockene Stelle mehr an ihrem Körper. Außer Atem rettete sich Alassë irgendwann wieder zurück an die Uferböschung und ließ sich dort auf den Boden fallen. Langsam folgte Orophin ihr und betrachtete sie auf seinem Weg nachdenklich. Sie war anders als alles was er bisher getroffen hatte, ob Mensch, Elb oder eine der vielen anderen Rassen. Keiner dieser Rassen glich sie und doch schien sie Wesenszüge einiger zu haben. Sie war nicht wie die Menschen, die ihn anstarrten weil er ein Elb war, weil er ihnen perfekt erschien. Sie war auch nicht wie die Elben die er kannte, die oft etwas steif wirkten und unnahbar. Und auf der anderen Seite hatte sie die Unbekümmertheit eines kleinen Kindes, war lebensfroh und doch nachdenklich. Ihre Welt musste wahrlich eine bunte Welt sein, wenn dort alle so waren wie sie. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie nun auf dem teils sandigen, teils mit Grasbüscheln bewachsenen Boden. Sie atmete schwer, schien sich verausgabt zu haben, und ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Sie wusste dass er sie beobachtete. Ihre braunen, langen Haare lagen nass um ihren Kopf herum, einige hingen ihr in die Stirn hinein und setzten ihren Weg über ihre Wange fort. Ihr Kleid klebte nass an ihrem Körper und war leicht durchsichtig geworden. Schwarz schien hindurch, dies musste die von ihr bezeichnete Unterwäsche sein.

„I know that you're watching. Like what you see?", grinsend öffnete Alassë ihre Augen und richtete sich soweit auf, dass sie sich auf ihre Ellbogen stützen konnte.

„Was?", fragte Orophin sie verwirrt während er sich neben sie setzte und sie noch immer von oben herab betrachtete.

„Gut zu wissen, dass auch ich eine Sprache spreche die ihr nicht versteht. Nur kann ich nichts damit anfangen, außer Selbstgespräche zu führen. Na das wäre doch mal eine Alternative oder?"

„Selbstgespräche führen? Bin ich solch ein schlechter Gesprächspartner?", er versuchte ein beleidigtes Gesicht aufzusetzen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. „Okay hör auf zu lachen. Was hast du denn nun gesagt?"

Alassë atmete einmal tief ein und versuchte sich so wieder zu fangen. Orophins versuchter Gesichtsausdruck war zu herrlich gewesen. „Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich weiß, dass du mich anstarrst und ob dir gefällt was du siehst."

„Oh aber natürlich, wem denn nicht Alassë? Außerdem ist es doch nur gerecht, in Bezug auf mich.", grinsend zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Ja nur, dass du dein Teil wieder anziehen kannst, ich darf nun so durch halb Lórien latschen.", da sie sein Grinsen nun erwiderte war es klar, dass es ihr in Wirklichkeit nicht viel auszumachen schien.

„Nun, als neue Attraktion Lóriens, wie du es nanntest, wirst du sowieso von vielen Blicken begleitet. Gönn es ihnen.", das Grinsen war einfach nicht aus seinem Gesicht wegzudenken.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich zum Unterwäsche präsentieren geboren bin.", meinte Alassë sarkastisch und verzog zweifelnd ihren Mund.

„Da haben wir ja etwas gemeinsam.", aufmunternd stupste er sie an.

„War das nun ein Kompliment deinerseits? Ich, ein Mensch aus einer anderen Welt, habe etwas mit einem perfekten, vollkommenen, herausragenden Elben gemeinsam?", diese Vorstellung brachte sie erneut zum lachen.

„Ja, du bist anders."

Trotz des Grinsens, welches um seine Lippen spielte, stimmte sie dieser Satz nachdenklich. Anders. Das klang als ob sie behindert, geistig gestört oder so etwas wäre. Nun gut, über ‚geistig gestört' lies sich diskutieren, da kam es auf die Sichtweise an. Schweigend richtete sie sich auf.

„Lass uns zurückgehen. Es sieht aus als ob es bald dunkel wird. Hab keinen Bock nachts durch den Wald zu laufen."

„Gut, ich werde dich zurückbringen.", ihr plötzlicher Stimmungswechsel war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen und wirkte sich nun auch auf ihn aus.

Auf dem Weg zurück sprach keiner von ihnen ein weiteres Wort. Es war keine unangenehme Stimmung, beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Orophin hatte sein Oberteil wieder angezogen und ihr Kleid trocknete schneller als erwartet. Dies schien am Stoff zu liegen. Trotz allem waren noch immer deutliche Spuren der Wasserschlacht zu erkennen als sie schlussendlich die Stadt wieder betraten. Gerade hatten sie den Mallorn erreicht auf welchem Alassë momentan wohnte, als Valandil aus der Richtung der Gärten auf sie zukam. Verblüfft ließ er seinen Blick über Orophin und anschließend Alassë gleiten. Seine Miene änderte sich jedoch als er sich dann Orophin zuwandte.

„Was hast du mit ihr getan? Ich habe dir aufgetragen auf sie aufzupassen..."

„Das habe ich. Unversehrt habe ich sie zurück gebracht.", unterbrach Orophin ihn.

„Unversehrt? Schau dir ihr Kleid an. Völlig durchnässt und... so lässt du sie hier herum laufen?"

„Hallo? Valandil? Ich stehe neben dir. Rede nicht so scheiße daher als ob ich nicht da wäre oder erst 3 Jahre alt bin. Ich kann schon noch selbst entscheiden, ob ich so hier rumlaufe. Ich hatte eben keinen Bock mich stundenlang da hinzuhauen damit das Teil trocknet.", leicht genervt hatte Alassë sich eingemischt. Sie war jedoch ruhig geblieben. Sie wollte keinen weiteren Streit mit Valandil. Sie wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben.

„Aber Alassë, du kannst doch nicht so... durch Lórien laufen.", mittlerweile klang Valandil eher kleinlaut als aufgebracht.

„Wie so? So halbnackt? Mit einem leicht durchsichtigen, nassen Kleid? Wieso nicht? Was siehst du denn nun mehr, als wie du es vorher getan hast? Nichts von Bedeutung, oder?", kopfschüttelnd begann sie den Aufstieg.

Während der Tage, die er bei ihr verbracht hatte, war er ihr auch nicht so prüde erschienen. Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie daran dachte wie lustig es wäre ihre gesamten Kleider hier zu haben. Es würde sicherlich sehr amüsant werden, Valandil und einige andere Elben zu provozieren. Auf halber Höhe der Leiter angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal um und blickte zu Boden, wo Orophin und Valandil noch immer standen und diskutierten.

„Orophin?", schlagartig schnellten beide Köpfe in die Höhe um zu ihr aufzublicken. „Holst du mich morgen ab?"

„Aber natürlich. Was möchtest du dann tun?", rief er die Antwort zu ihr hinauf.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Wo immer uns unsere Nasen hinführen.", lachend winkte sie ihm zum Abschied.

Bevor sie sich an den weiteren Aufstieg machte sah sie noch wie Orophin ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste, während Valandil ihn verständnislos anblickte. Ihre immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken für einen Augenblick beiseite geschoben, kletterte sie nun bis ganz nach oben und trat in ihr Zimmer ein. Dankbar stellte sie fest, dass auf ihrem Tisch eine Schale mit verschiedenen Obstsorten stand. Hungrig griff sie nach einem Apfel und legte sich, nachdem sie sich sehr umständlich von ihrem Kleid befreit hatte, auf ihr Bett. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und sie war froh nicht mehr durch den Wald laufen zu müssen.


	12. Orophin

_Chapter 11_

Trotz der Erschöpfung, die das Ende des Tages mitgebracht hatte, konnte Alassë sich noch lange nicht dazu bringen ihre Augen zu schließen um in den ersehnten Schlaf zu sinken. Schloss sie ihre Augen, sah sie Bilder, Gedanken verfolgten sie. Nun da sie die Decke anstarrte, konnte sie sich wenigstens kurzfristig vormachen nicht nachzudenken. Natürlich tat sie es schlussendlich doch. Es hatte ihr heute gefallen mit Orophin, aber auch mit den Anderen beim Bogenschießen. Sie hatte gelacht, und sich benommen als ob sie schon immer hier gewesen wäre. Doch das war sie nicht. Wie Orophin gesagt hatte, sie war anders. Anders als wer? Die Elben? Nun sie war ein Mensch, was sollte sie da schon groß mit diesen überragenden Wesen gemeinsam haben? Alle, die sie bis jetzt getroffen hatte, waren über 2000 Jahre alt. Seufzend drehte sie sich auf die Seite und starrte nun den kleinen Ausschnitt des nächstgelegenen Mallorns an, den sie durch ihr Fenster sehen konnte. Trotz allem hatte es ihr gefallen, sie hatte sich wohl gefühlt. Dabei wollte sie diese Welt gar nicht mögen. Sie wollte zurück, und sie wünschte, dass sie niemals von dieser Welt erfahren hatte. An dem Tag, an welchem sie Valandil zum ersten Mal begegnet war, hatte der innere Konflikt begonnen. Sie hätte ihn nicht zu sich einladen sollen. Eigentlich war alles CJ's Schuld. Wäre er nicht aufgetaucht, wäre sie nicht früher nach Hause gekommen, und Valandil hätte sich an jemand anderes gewandt. Nun wusste sie von dieser Welt. Sie kannte einige Bewohner, zwar nur wenige, aber nun ging sie diese Welt etwas an. Wie war das im Reli-Unterricht gewesen? ‚Etwas, das uns unbedingt angeht'. Sie wurde freundlich von allen behandelt, sie lachte mit ihnen, und hatte sogar ein oder zwei ernsthafte Gespräche führen können. So wie man es mit Freunden tat. Ja, nach nunmehr erst zwei Tagen war sie hier, und konnte Orophin, Rúmil, Legolas und Gimli als Freunde bezeichnen. Valandil sowieso.

Was würde werden, wenn sie zurück nach Hause gehen könnte? Dann würde sie Valandil, Orophin und die anderen höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Und doch wären sie immer bei ihr. Die Gedanken, dass es eine zweite Welt gab, in der einige ihrer Freunde wohnten, würden sie nie verlassen. Und wenn sie nun nie zurückkehren konnte? War sie dann hierher verbannt? In eine fremde Welt hineingestoßen, in der alles so fremd war, so anders war, als das was sie kannte? Was würde aus Mira werden? Aus Kaya und all ihren anderen Freunden? Aus ihrer Tante, und ja, was würde aus ihrer Wohnung werden? In diesem Moment hasste Alassë diese fremde Welt. Sie schien zwischen diesen beiden Welten, die sie nun kennen gelernt hatte, gefangen zu sein. Entre dos tierras estás y no dejas aire que respirar, plötzlich fiel ihr diese Textzeile ein. 'Du bist zwischen zwei Welten und lässt keine Luft zum atmen', dies passte nun wie die Faust aufs Auge. Sie vermisste die Musik hier. Natürlich sangen den ganzen Tag irgendwo irgendwelche Elben, aber das war nicht das gleiche. Sie verstand die Worte nicht, und jedes Lied strahlte Ruhe aus, wenn auch auf verschiedene Weisen. Sonst hatte sie sich immer in ihre Decke gehüllt, auf ihr Sofa gelegt und die Musik durch sich fließen lassen. Den Worten gelauscht, sie verinnerlicht und gleichzeitig ihre eigenen Probleme vergessen. Doch genau jetzt wo sie es am Nötigsten hatte, konnte sie sich nicht zudröhnen lassen.

Und was war heute überhaupt mit Orophin gewesen? Hatte sie wirklich mit ihm geflirtet? Und hatte er genauso reagiert? Jeder andere Elb hätte sie wahrscheinlich die Hälfte der Zeit verständnislos angestarrt gehabt. Aber Orophin schien anders. Ja, anders, wie sie. Er erinnerte sie an ihr Zuhause. Er war unbekümmert und nicht so steif wie… sie drehte sich im Kreis. Genau darüber hatte sie schon vorher nachgedacht. Stöhnend zog sie sich ihr Kissen über den Kopf und war erstaunlicherweise kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Lachend stieg sie eine Leiter hinunter. Sie blickte nach oben und sah Valandil, wie er sich beeilte ihr zu folgen. Er war noch hoch oben am Ende der Leiter, die den Talan mit dem Boden verband. Das dichte, grüne Blätterwerk verdeckte das Haus, welches sich auf diesem befand, doch natürlich wusste sie wie es aussah. Valandil kletterte schnell nach unten und war ihr schon gefährlich nahe gekommen. Schreiend sprang sie auf den Boden und rannte in Richtung Wasser. Lachend sprang sie auf einen Baum der direkt am Ufer stand und dessen Zweige bis dicht über die Wasseroberfläche hingen. Bei jedem Windstoß tauchten sie ins Wasser ein und es bildeten sich kleine Kreise, die sich schnell ausweiteten. An den Stamm gelehnt machte sie es sich auf einem dicken Ast gemütlich, der sich etwa drei Meter über dem Boden befand. Kurz darauf erschien Valandil unter ihr.

‚Wägst du dich dort in Sicherheit?', amüsiert blickte er zu ihr hinauf.

‚Vor dir kann ich mich immer in Sicherheit wägen, selbst wenn dein angespannter Bogen auf mich zeigt', gab sie zurück und streckte ihm ihre Zunge hinaus.

‚Na warte…', noch während er diese Worte sprach, sprang er in die Höhe und griff nach einem ihrer Beine, die an der Seite des Stammes hinunter baumelten.

Ein erneuter Schrei entwich ihr, als Valandil sie nach unten zog. Lachend fing er sie auf und setzte sie sanft auf den Boden. Grinsend sahen sie sich an. So war es immer. Tagtäglich ärgerten sie sich gegenseitig und meist endete es in wilden Verfolgungsjagden, wie auch heute. Am Ende wusste meist keiner von beiden, wer nun angefangen hatte.

‚Nimmst du mich nun mit?', Alassë blickte fragend zu ihm auf.

‚Nur wenn du dich benimmst… und täglich für unser leibliches Wohl sorgst.', grinsend wandte er sich zum Gehen und steuerte wieder auf den Baum zu von welchem er gerade erst herunter geklettert war.

‚Ich benehme mich immer, das weißt du doch.' Ihr Engelsgesicht aufgesetzt, lief sie ihm hinterher. ‚Und wenn das die Bedingung ist, dann koche ich dir alles was du willst.'

‚Na wenn das so ist, hab ich ja gar keine andere Wahl als dich mit einzupacken. Ich werde schon eine Tasche finden die deiner Größe entspricht.', schnell begann er den erneuten Aufstieg.

Empört stieß Alassë ihn gegen sein Bein, welches sich gerade auf ihrer Augenhöhe befand. Sein Tempo haltend, folgte sie ihm.

Langsam wachte Alassë auf. Sie fühlte sich als wäre ein tonnenschwerer Güterzug heute Nacht auf ihr geparkt gewesen. Gerne wäre sie wieder in einen etwas wohligeren Schlaf gesunken, doch die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch ihr Fenster fielen, machten ihr dies unmöglich. Zu allem Übel wurden diese durch die Reflektion der goldenen Mallornblätter auch noch verstärkt. Stöhnend zog sie sich ihr Kissen über den Kopf bis ihr unter diesem die Luft zu knapp wurde. An Schlafen war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen setzte sie sich an den Bettrand und bewegte sich dann schlaftrunken zum Kleiderschrank. Das Kleid vom Vortag konnte sie nicht noch einmal anziehen, da es nicht nur nass geworden war, sondern sich auch ein paar Schlammflecken auf dem Stoff eingefunden hatten. Grinsend dachte sie an Valandils Gesicht zurück, als er sie so gesehen hatte. Irgendwie machte es ihr Spaß ihn zu provozieren. Wahrscheinlich deshalb auch der Traum. Sie griff sich ein hellblaues Kleid aus dem Schrank und schob damit auch alle Gedanken an jegliche nächtliche Begebenheiten von sich fort. Darin war sie gut. Träumen belanglose Bedeutungen zuzuschreiben. Diese erklären zu wollen, hatte sie vor Langem aufgegeben.

Als sie gerade fertig umgezogen war, klopfte es an ihre Tür. Irgendwie besaßen hier alle einen besonderen Sinn fürs Timing. Alassë hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde und dass nicht irgendwann einmal jemand hereinplatzen würde, wenn sie gerade halbnackt auf dem Bett tanzte. Nicht, dass sie jemals schon einmal so etwas getan hätte. Ein erneutes Klopfen unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

„Losung?", rief sie kurzerhand, laut genug, dass ihre Stimme durch die Tür drang.

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Unterwäsche-Model?", drang es von der anderen Seite zu ihr zurück.

„Moment ich komme." Kurz blickte sie noch einmal an sich herunter und ging dann zur Tür um Orophin zu begrüßen.

Zaghaft trat sie vor die Tür. Die elbischen Kleider waren zwar allesamt wunderschön, doch waren sie noch immer etwas ungewohnt für sie. Lächelnd stand Orophin neben der Leiter und musterte sie, ohne jedoch das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Morgen. Hast du was geplant?", begann Alassë das Gespräch.

„Guten Morgen. Nein, ich dachte, dass du spontan sein wolltest."

„Ja, ich frag ja nur. Sonst hört ja auch niemand auf das was ich sage. Wo wohnst du überhaupt? Hab heute wirklich keinen Bock auf Bogenschießen oder so 'nen Scheiß.", mit einem leicht wehleidigen Augenaufschlag in Richtung Orophin, begann sie den Abstieg. Lachend folgte er ihr.

Unten angekommen blickte er sie fragend an. „Du willst also sehen wo ich wohne? Kein Nacktbaden heute?" So ernst er die Frage begonnen hatte, so offensichtlich war sein Grinsen als das letzte Wort ausgesprochen war.

„Hättest du wohl gerne. Dazu musst du mich schon abfüllen."

„Abfüllen?"

„Mir sehr viel Alkohol zu trinken geben." Sie sollte darüber nachdenken ein Wörterbuch zu schreiben: Erde – Mittelerde, Mittelerde – Erde. Dann konnten wenigstens alle selbst nachschlagen was sie meinte.

„Du trinkst Alkohol?", während er eine bestimmte Richtung einschlug, schaute er sie fragend an.

„Klar, jetzt nicht dauernd, aber bei Partys oder wenn man mal in nen Club geht…"

„Bei uns trinken hauptsächlich Menschen, Zwerge oder Hobbits Bier. Ich kenne kaum einen Elben der sich dies zur Gewohnheit machen würde."

„Ähm hallo? Ich nix Elb, auch wenn ich wohnen hier." Sie redete mit ihm als hätte er einen IQ der seiner Schuhgröße nah kam, und er schaute sie an als ob dies auf sie zuträfe.

„So meinte ich das auch nicht. Männer trinken hier Alkohol. Frauen…"

„Schon klar. Nevermind. Außerdem trink ich kaum Bier. Habt ihr hier nichts anderes?"

„Doch schon. Jedoch nur in sehr geringen Mengen, da die Beliebtheit des Bieres kaum zu übertreffen ist."

„Welch Schande!" Theatralisch warf sie die Arme in die Höhe. „Vodka-Lemon, Vodka-Redbull, Batida-Kirsch, Tequila, Berentzen, Baileys oder Sex on the Beach… Okay jetzt hör ich mich wirklich wie ne Alkoholikerin an.", stoppte sie sich selbst und sah grinsend zu Orophin.

Plötzlich blieb Orophin stehen und deutete mit einer kleinen Verbeugung auf den Baum vor dem sie standen.

„Hier befindet sich meine bescheidene Behausung. Und keine Angst, sie liegt direkt auf dem ersten Talan den wir erreichen werden. Nach ihnen edles Fräulein."

„Bloß keine falschen Höflichkeiten mein Herr. Eure Absicht scheint mir offensichtlich. Ihr sucht, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, mir unter mein Kleid zu blicken." Mit einem leicht pikierten Ausdruck blickte sie die Leiter hinauf und begann mit dem Aufstieg.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie noch wie Orophin zunächst abwehrend die Arme hob, diese jedoch nach kurzem Überlegen wieder sinken ließ, und grinste. Sie sollte Schauspielerin werden, wenn sie _ihn_ schon für nur eine kurze Sekunde hatte täuschen können. Gab es hier Schauspieler? Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber konnte ihr ja egal sein. Bei ihr gab es die, und dahin würde sie ja schließlich auch zurückkehren. Oben angekommen wartete sie bis auch Orophin durch die Öffnung im Holzboden auftauchte, durch welche die Leiter führte.

Neugierig folgte sie seiner erneuten Einladung als er ihr die Tür aufhielt und trat ein. Der Raum war insgesamt etwas größer als ihrer, die Seitenwände waren jedoch nicht in einem Rechteck angeordnet, sondern boten einige größere und kleinere Nischen auf. Die Wände waren mit mehreren großen Bildern geschmückt, von welchen jedes einzelne in einen individuell verzierten Rahmen gefasst war. Die Gemälde zeigten unter anderem wunderschöne Landschaften, eine Kampfszene sowie auch ein Portrait.

„Mach es dir bequem."

Ohne nachzudenken steuerte Alassë auf das große Bett zu, das in einer großen Nische direkt unter dem Fenster stand. Irritiert drehte sie sich um, als sie hinter sich ein amüsiertes Lachen vernahm.

„Was?"

„Das Bett?", lautete Orophins Gegenfrage.

„Oh.. na willst du, diese Holzstühle etwa als bequem bezeichnen?", so leicht ließ sie sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, zumindest nicht in der Gegenwart von Orophin.

Ohne die Stühle auf der anderen Seite des Raumes weiter zu beachten, setzte sie sich auf das Bett und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Orophin stand noch immer neben der Tür.

„Hast du Wurzeln geschlagen? Ich werd' mich schon nicht auf dich werfen und dir die Klamotten vom Leib reißen."

Mit einem hämischen Grinsen setzte sich Orophin nun endlich in Bewegung und ließ sich neben ihr auf sein Bett nieder. Schweigend blickte er sie an und musterte sie erneut von oben bis unten.

„Schau nicht so."

„Wieso? Du hast mich gestern am Fluss auch so angestarrt."

„Ja, da musste ich mir auch warme Gedanken machen, weil ich im eisigen Wasser gesessen hab.", verzweifelt versuchte sie die aufsteigende Röte auf ihren Wangen zu unterdrücken.

„Dir wird also… warm… wenn du mich siehst?", Alassë versuchte in seinem Gesicht abzulesen, ob es genauso versaut gemeint war, wie es geklungen hatte. Seinem Grinsen nach zu urteilen….

„Ja, also… Nein… Ich mein, solange ich in einem Eissee sitze würde mir wahrscheinlich beim Anblick von jedem beliebigen Elben warm werden. Habe zumindest noch keinen gesehen der unattraktiv war…", mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden, schob sie sich das Kissen in ihrem Rücken zurecht. Es hatte ja sogar der Wahrheit entsprochen.

„Du findest mich also attraktiv?", setzte Orophin erneut an.

„Hältst denn nie die Goschen?", triumphierend war es nun an ihr zu grinsen.

„Was?", verständnislos blickte Orophin sie an.

„Ob du nie Ruhe gibst? Ich mein, natürlich muss ein Unterwäschemodel attraktiv sein."

„Nun gut, da hast du wohl recht. Dies ist die oft gerühmte Elbenschönheit, welche auch ich besitze."

Beinahe genüsslich hatte Orophin diesen letzten Satz ausgesprochen und versuchte dann selbigen noch einmal mit einem sinnlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu unterstreichen. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und blickte verträumt in die Ferne. Bei diesem Anblick konnte Alassë sich dann nicht mehr zurückhalten und brach, nach einigen unterdrückten Glucksern, in schallendes Gelächter aus. Amüsiert und leicht irritiert beobachtete Orophin sie, wie sie nun auf dem Bett lag und ihr Gesicht in der Decke vergraben hatte. Noch immer drang gedämpftes Lachen an sein Ohr. Abwartend schaute er sie an. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und versuchte jegliches Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihr beim Anblick eines schmollenden Orophins jedoch nicht so recht gelang. Erst als sie Orophins leicht strafendem Blick begegnete, schaffte sie es sich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Tut mir leid, bin schon ruhig."

„Das wäre auch besser für dich."

„Wieso?", hakte sie neugierig nach.

„Weil ich dir sonst die Elbenschönheit meiner Person entziehe und mich in die Gesellschaft anderer Damen begebe."

„Oh das tut weh.", gab Alassë gespielt gekränkt zurück. „Okay, Themenwechsel. Ich halte mich ja nun schon ziemlich lange, für meine Verhältnisse, in deiner Umgebung auf. Ich weiß trotzdem nichts von dir, außer dass dich deine Elbenschönheit rühmt…"

„Willst du mich jetzt auch über eine eventuelle Freundin, wie du es nennst, ausfragen?", und schon hatte das altbekannte Grinsen auf seine Lippen zurückgefunden.

„Nein, ich mein jetzt allgemein, eure Auffassung von ‚Liebe' hat Valandil mir ja schon eindrucksvoll näher gebracht.", wieder einmal verdrehte sie ihre Augen theatralisch zur Decke. Laut ihrer Großmutter war sie kurz davor, dass ihre Augen in dieser Stellung erstarrten.

„Oh ja, etwas plump der Gute. Ich frage mich noch immer, warum ihn dies so aufwühlte. Dass die Menschen anders leben, war ihm doch schon lange bekannt."

„Echt mal, er tut als wäre er mein Priester oder so etwas. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich machen was ich will."

„Wenn du wolltest? Dass heißt du willst nicht?", fragend schaute er sie an.

„Enttäuscht?", lautete die grinsende Gegenfrage.

„Es trifft mich zutiefst, dass ich mich was dich angeht aufs Nacktbaden beschränken muss.", dramatisch, als wäre er verwundet, ließ er sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen.

„Oh nein, das tut mir leid.", entsetzt beugte sie sich über ihn, „muss ich nun sexy Krankenschwester spielen, damit es dir besser geht?"

„Was?", fragend und mit einem etwas dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck, richtete er sich ein Stück auf um sie anschauen zu können.

„Ach dir scheint es ja wieder besser zu gehen. Ich wollte mich gerade bis auf die Unterwäsche ausziehen und dich gesund pflegen…", mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken lehnte sie sich zurück an die Wand.

„Mir geht's plötzlich wieder sehr schlecht.", seufzend sank er zurück ins Kissen.

„Ja, ja."

Als Orophin merkte, dass Alassë nicht vorhatte sich weiter dazu zu äußern, richtete er sich erneut auf.

„Wieso bis auf die Unterwäsche?", die Neugier der Elben hatte gesiegt.

„Noch nie etwas von Sexual Healing gehört?", antwortete sie mit einem überlegenen Grinsen.

„Nein, was ist das? Etwas Gutes nehme ich an…"

„Vielleicht erklär ich dir das mal sehr anschaulich, wenn du wirklich halb tot auf dem Bett liegst.", blockte sie verschmitzt ab.

„Tsss, dann eben nicht. Wie Ihr wünscht.", gespielt beleidigt lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und schaute betont auffällig in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung von Alassë.

„Ach Orophin sei doch nicht so.", ging sie auf sein Spiel ein und hatte schnell ihren Dackelblick aufgesetzt, welcher jedoch von Orophin unbeachtet blieb.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte sei nicht mehr sauer.", noch immer fand seine keine Beachtung, obwohl sie mittlerweile seine Mundwinkel leicht zucken sehen konnte.

Langsam rückte sie immer näher, bis sie schließlich direkt neben ihm saß. Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm, um das letzte Stückchen zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken.

„Ori-Schätzchen, bitte.", flüsterte sie nahe an seinem Ohr. Fast unmerklich zuckte er zusammen.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Aber entferne dich von meinem Ohr.", grinsend stupste er sie ein Stückchen zur Seite.

„Die Dinger sind echt so empfindlich?", neugierig und fasziniert schaute sie zwischen ihm und seinem Ohr hin und her.

„Diese ‚Dinger', sind meine Ohren, und ja das sind sie."

Immer noch fasziniert betrachtete sie sein rechtes, ihr zugewandtes, Ohr. In solchen Situationen brach immer das Kleinkind in ihr hervor: Am besten sofort alles antatschen. Noch bevor sie nur einen Finger rühren konnte unterbrach Orophin sie jedoch.

„Vergiss es, Alassë, mach solche Spielchen mit jemand anders. Hier laufen doch genug Elben rum. Rúmil, Legolas, Valandil…"

„Ih, doch nicht Valandil.", leicht angewidert verzog sie ihr Gesicht.

Überrascht schaute er sie an. „Wieso nicht? Ich dachte du magst ihn?"

„Tu ich ja auch, aber wenn dieses Ohren-gedings so leicht erogene Zonen mäßig angehaucht ist, beziehungsweise vom Gefühl noch etwas südlicher geht, dann doch nicht mit Valandil…"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du gerade gesagt hast.", amüsiert blickte er auf sie hinunter.

„Ich meine, wenn eure Ohren wirklich so empfindlich sind, dass es euch sexuell erregt, dann ist es das letzte was ich bei Valandil tun möchte."

„Er sieht doch gut aus, du findest ihn, wie du selbst sagst, nett… „

„Ja aber, dann hätte ich ja irgendwie das Gefühl als ob ich mit meinem Lehrer, meinem Vater, Onkel oder was, oder meiner besten Freundin ins Bett hüpfen würde… ja okay, das ist etwas übertrieben und er ist ja niemand von den aufgezählten Leuten, aber… ach du weißt was ich meine."

„Ja…, obwohl ich nicht weiß wie du zu so einer Beziehung zu Valandil kommst…", er klang noch immer sehr amüsiert.

„Ja, ich auch nicht… du meintest ich darf es mir gemütlich machen?", wechselte sie mehr oder weniger auffällig das Thema.

„Nun… ja.", antwortete ihr Orophin leicht zögernd.

Grinsend streckte Alassë ihre Beine und legte sie quer über die von Orophin, welcher sie nur leicht interessiert beobachtete.

„Das verstehst du also unter gemütlich."

„Ja, hast du nicht gesehen wie sehr ich gerade in die Ecke gequetscht war? Außerdem saß ich da so komisch, dass ich die ganze Zeit auf dein Ohr geschaut hab, und das darf ich ja nicht eingehender untersuchen. Ich bewahre dich also nur vor jeglichen sexuellen Übergriffen meinerseits."

„Sehr interessant zu wissen. Ich danke dir vielmals für deine weise und rücksichtsvolle Voraussicht. Ich möchte dabei nur erwähnen, dass du selbst in diese Ecke gekrochen bist."

„Weil du am schmollen warst."

„Ja, weil du…", ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn jäh. „Ja?"

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und herein trat Valandil. Als er Alassë und Orophin auf dem Bett sitzen sah, blieb er abrupt stehen. Nachdem er den ersten Moment des Schocks überwunden hatte, wandelte sich seine Miene komplett. Nach der ersten eingehenden Musterung, beachtete er Alassë nicht mehr, und wandte sich ganz an Orophin. Seine sonst so gefasste Miene war von Ärger durchzogen und seine Stimme hatte die übliche Lautstärke weit überschritten. Die eigentlich ruhige und melodische Sprache der Elben klang zornig, die Worte beinahe geknurrt. Alassë saß regungslos auf dem Bett und versuchte ihre Fassung wieder zu erlanden.

„Valandil! Halt die Fresse.", schrie sie in einem Moment, den er zum Atemholen genutzt hatte. Perplex schaute er sie nun an. „Sag mal, was soll das ganz Rumgeschreie hier? Bist du bescheuert?"

„Was? Nein, ich… Alassë halt dich da raus."

„Ich halte mich überhaupt nirgendwo raus. Du kommst hier rein, siehst uns wie wir uns unterhalten und fängst an hier in deiner beschissenen Sprache rumzuschreien. Ich glaub du hast sie echt nicht mehr alle, und du gehst jetzt besser!"

Valandil schien wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, zischte noch kurz etwas zu Orophin und verschwand durch die Tür wieder ins Freie.


	13. Neue Sphären

_Chapter12_

Noch immer wütend starrte Alassë die Tür an.

„Was zum Teufel ist sein Problem?", wandte sie sich schließlich an Orophin, der jedoch genauso ratlos da saß wie sie.

„Also…", Orophin schien den kaum begonnenen Satz nicht beenden zu wollen, und bei näherer Betrachtung schien er mehr darüber verwirrt zu sein, was Valandil gesagt hatte, als wie er es gesagt bzw. geschrieen hatte.

„Orophin? Was hat er gesagt?", neugierig rutschte sie ein Stückchen näher.

„Er… nichts besonderes… wirres Zeug."

„Ja sicher… sag halt.", drängte ihn Alassë weiter.

„…So genau hab ich ihn auch nicht verstanden…", kurz schienen seine Augen Unsicherheit widerzuspiegeln.

„Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen, du hast sehr wohl… oah nee, er hat dir doch nicht etwa gesagt weshalb ich hier bin?"

„Nein, wieso hätte er das tun sollen, wenn er es nicht einmal dir erzählt?", sein Blick schien wieder gefestigt, doch irgendetwas in ihr widerstrebte ihm zu glauben.

„Oh ja ich find's ganz super. Alle wissen es, ihr könnt mich mal. Du warst der Einzige von dem ich mehr erwartet hätte."

Ohne Orophins Erklärungsversuchen Gehör zu schenken, stürmte sie durch die Tür, durch die auch Valandil erst vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war. In rekordverdächtiger Zeit, und diesmal ohne darauf zu achten ob ihr irgendwer unter das Kleid schauen konnte, war sie am Fuß der Leiter angekommen. Unten angekommen verweilte sie dort einen Augenblick, um sich orientieren zu können. Die Möglichkeit zurück in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, schloss sie aus, also wandte sie sich wieder einmal in die Richtung in der sie das Tor vermutete. Langsam schlenderte sie den Weg entlang und erreichte nach wenigen Minuten das Tor. Nach kurzem Überlegen wandte sie sich nach rechts um schließlich die Wiese und den Wald zu erreichen. Den Elben, denen sie auf dem Weg begegnete und die ihr allesamt freundlich zunickten, ignorierte sie.

Wieder setzte sie sich an den Hang des Hügels und betrachtete den Wald, welcher sie langsam zu beruhigen schien. Seit sie hier war, war dies nicht zum ersten Mal geschehen. Im einen Moment war sie glücklich und hatte Spaß, im nächsten schrie sie wieder Irgendwen an. Jedoch nicht ohne Grund, wie sie fand.

‚Mach dir darum keine Sorgen, du wirst es nicht umgehen können. Bald wirst du verstehen.'

Erschrocken drehte sie sich nach rechts und gleich darauf zur anderen Seite und starrte schlussendlich zwischen die Bäume auf der Spitze des Hügels. Galadriel konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Leicht verwirrt und doch grinsend drehte sie sich wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück. Jetzt hörte sie schon Stimmen; was sollte denn noch kommen?

‚Du kannst mich hören, weil du es zulässt.'

Erneut drehte Alassë sich um. „Wo bist du?", ihre Stimme klang skeptisch.

‚Ich genieße die Aussicht, welche mir mein Mallorn gewährt. Spreche nicht, denke und ich werde dich verstehen.'

„Aber…"

‚Hat Valandil dir nie davon erzählt?'

„Doch…", nachdenklich brach sie ab. Noch immer leicht skeptisch, beschloss sie es zu versuchen, es konnte nicht schlimmer sein als mit der Wiese zu sprechen, welche sich zu ihrem Fuße ausstreckte. ‚Doch, das hat er. Aber ich… es ist komisch. Sicher das es funktioniert?'

Galadriel lachte leise bevor sie antwortete. ‚Aber natürlich, du musst dich nur auf den Elben konzentrieren mit welchem du eine Unterhaltung führen möchtest.'

‚Oh, und du kannst alles hören, was ich denke?', diese Vorstellung war Alassë mehr als unangenehm.

‚Nur so lange wie du es zulässt.'

Erleichtert entspannte sich Alassë wieder. ‚Was meintest du damit, was du am Anfang gesagt hast?'

‚Bald wirst du es verstehen.'

Frustriert zupfte Alassë an einigen Grashalmen. Sie hasste es, dass alle ein Geheimnis aus allem machten. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie 10 Jahre alt. Bei fasst allem, was ihr damals Spaß gemacht hatte oder was sie hatte ausprobieren wollen, war ihre Tante sehr schnell darin gewesen, ihr zu sagen, dass sie noch zu klein dafür sei und dass sie dies auch später noch machen könne. Alassë war schon wieder fast vollkommen in ihre Gedanken versunken, als sie leichte Schritte hörte. Langsam drehte sie sich in die Richtung, aus welcher diese ihrer Meinung nach kamen und sah wie sich Legolas von der Spitze des Hügels her näherte. Noch bevor sie sich entschlossen hatte, ob sie ihn nicht einfach ignorieren sollte, hörte sie wie er sich neben sie setzte. Leicht genervt schloss sie ihre Augen und legte den Kopf auf ihre Knie. Nach einigen Sekunden, und nachdem sie ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, blickte sie ihn lächelnd an.

„Hi. Schön heute, nicht?"

Skeptisch betrachtete ihr Gegenüber sie. „Was ist passiert?"

Krampfhaft versuchte sie das Lächeln weiter an seinem angestammten Platz zu behalten. „Nichts. Ich sitze hier und genieße den Tag."

„Alassë…", für einen Moment schien ihr, dass er sie hilflos anblicken würde, im nächsten Moment blickte sie aber wieder in ein Gesicht ohne Emotionen.

„Trifft man dich immer hier an?", ergriff Legolas erneut das Wort, als Alassë schweigend neben ihm saß. Er folgte ihrem Blick hinaus auf den Wald und die dahinter liegenden Berge.

„Wenn ich wütend bin ja.", nachdenklich blickte sie ihn nun an. ‚Wer trägt hier bitte eine Maske, Herr Prinz?', fügte sie in Gedanken an, und konnte gerade noch ein höhnisches Grinsen unterdrücken.

So schnell, das sie der Bewegung kaum folgen konnte, hatte er seinen Blick von den Bergen in der Ferne abgewandt und blickte sie nun stechend scharf an. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte, wenn ich wütend bin ja… Ich dachte, ihr habt so phänomenale Ohren.", fragend erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Nein, das danach.", den Kommentar über die Ohren schien er vollkommen zu ignorieren.

„Ich hab danach ni… oh.", Alassë stockte mitten im Satz, als sie sich an Galadriels Worte erinnerte. „Du hast es gehört." Peinlich berührt blickte sie auf den Rasen.

„Aber wie… warum ist es dir möglich dies zu tun?", als Alassë nun aufblickte sah sie in ein völlig verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Ja, was weiß ich. Galadriel hat mir da grad irgendwas gesagt gehabt. Aber du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich weiß wie so etwas funktioniert. Du als Elb, vor allem als Prinz mit guter Erziehung, müsstest doch wissen wie das von Statten geht…."

„Ja natürlich, aber du bist keine Elbin."

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Ich hab vor ner Sekunde gesagt, dass ich's eben nicht verstehe, weil ich kein so'n toller Elb bin, wie du.", Alassë spürte wie sie am liebsten schon wieder schreien wollte. Gab es hier vielleicht auch unbefleckte Empfängnis? Dann wäre sie vielleicht schwanger, damit würden sich diese Stimmungsschwankungen auch sehr gut erklären lassen.

Ihren harten Ton ignorierend, fing Legolas an zu lachen. „Nein gibt es nicht. Und ich meinte mit dem was ich zuvor sagte, dass diese Art von Kommunikation eigentlich nur Elben möglich ist."

„Ja, ja schön, mir wird hier ja eh oft genug an den Kopf geworfen, dass ich komisch bin. So what? Drop it dude! Und hör auf meine Gedanken zu hören. Die sind zufälligerweise privat!", jeder normale, gesunde Mensch hätte bei diesem letzten Satz für verrückt erklärt. Seufzend dachte sie wieder an ihr Zuhause bis Legolas ihr lachend Antwort gab.

„Erstens bist du es, die mir ermöglicht etwas zu hören, und zweitens gibt es keine Wesen, die von niemandem als komisch, wie du es sagst, empfunden werden. Du findest uns Elben komisch, und warum sollte mich das stören?"

„Maybe because you simply care? Don't be so damn conceited!", obwohl sie dies Ernst meinte, musste sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Natürlich hatte er sie nicht verstanden, und dass sah man ihm an. „Ich hab nur gesagt, dass das eingebildet klingt."

„Vielleicht mag es für dich so klingen, aber sonst würde ich mir ja den ganzen Tag darüber Gedanken machen, was jeder von mir hält, ob mich auch jeder mag, und ob ich mich nicht lieber anders verhalten sollte, damit ich auch allen gefalle…"

„I know it's a curse, and I hate it so much, but I just can't help it.", gedankenverloren sah sie nun wieder in die Ferne.

„Wie bitte?"

„Nichts, ich rede nur mit mir selber, und zwar in Englisch, damit meine Privatsphäre auch erhalten bleibt.", grinsend sah sie neben sich.

„Oh, heißt das ich soll es dir gleichtun?"

„Wenn du Spaß dran hast…"

„Wohl eher weniger. Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du nur her kommst wenn du wütend bist. Auf wen bist du wütend?", schnell hatte er das Thema gewechselt und sah sie nun wieder forschend an.

„Orophin… Und Valandil, aber mehr auf Orophin.", aggressiv rupfte sie wieder an einigen Grashalmen um den Ärger, welcher sich angestaut hatte, abzubauen.

„Was haben die beiden getan, um dich so in Aufruhr zu versetzen?"

Zunächst verspürte Alassë wieder den starken Drang ihn anzuschreien, dass er nicht so neugierig sein sollte, das Gras konnte ja nicht ewig zum Wut ablassen hinhalten. Zerstören wollte sie diesen schönen Platz nicht. Doch als sie sich zu Legolas wandte, sah sie keine Spur von Neugier, sondern anstelle dessen nur Mitgefühl… und Sorge. Erstaunt beschloss sie ernsthaft zu antworten.

„Valandil hat Orophin irgendetwas über mich gesagt. Was die beiden mir aber nicht sagen wollen. Ich glaub es geht darum, warum ich hier bin…", frustriert wartete sie eine Antwort ab.

„Valandil hat es ihm gesagt?"

„Na ja, eigentlich hat er ihn in eurer komischen Sprache angeschrieen, als er mich und Orophin gesehen hat, wie wir auf seinem Bett saßen und uns unterhalten haben."

„Und woher weißt du, dass er es ihm da gesagt hat?", nachdenklich blickte Legolas sie an.

„Orophin war komisch danach, und es war irgendwie sehr offensichtlich. Ich find es nur total asozial, ich mein, irgendwie sollte ich doch Sachen, die mich betreffen vor Orophin wissen, oder?"

„Ja, oberflächlich betrachtet mag dies zutreffen. Aber vielleicht hatte Valandil einen guten Grund es dir zu verschweigen."

„Ach ja, na sicher. War ja klar, dass du auf seiner Seite bist. Welcher ‚gute Grund' sollte das denn bitte sein?"

„Ich weiß doch nicht einmal, was genau vorhin vorgefallen ist, wie soll ich da auf überhaupt irgendeiner Seite stehen? Ich würde dir den Grund nennen, wenn ich ihn wüsste, aber ich würde wahrscheinlich nicht hier bei dir sitzen, wäre ich eingeweiht. Valandil hat in letzter Zeit häufig Treffen mit der hohen Herrin abgehalten, sie wird mehr wissen, und wahrscheinlich auch vorgeben was zu tun ist.", leicht misstrauisch wartete Legolas, nachdem er geendet hatte, ab, ob Alassë ihn nun anspringen würde, was ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, definitiv der Fall war.

„Er macht also alles was sie sagt?", vielleicht lebte sie ihre Wut ja auf dem Rücken des Falschen aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke so wird es sein.", Legolas nickte zustimmend.

‚Er hat sich aber noch nie bevormunden lassen!', schoss es Alassë durch den Kopf.

„Wie bitte?", verwirrt blickte Legolas sie an, doch Alassë schien ebenso verwirrt wie er. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich… weiß nicht. Der Gedanke war irgendwie plötzlich da. Und…"

Schweigend saßen nun beide da und blickten abwesend in die Ferne. Alassë dachte über die letzten Tage nach und was nicht alles Seltsames passiert war. Legolas hingegen dachte über Alassë nach, warum sie nicht wie die Menschen war, die er kannte und warum Galadriel so an ihrer Anwesenheit interessiert war. Langsam zog Alassë ihre Beine noch näher an ihren Körper und umschlang sie mit beiden Armen. Sie konzentrierte sich. Legolas.

‚Glaubst du, ich komme je wieder nach Hause?', sie wagte es nicht diese Worte laut auszusprechen aus Angst vor der Antwort, die sie erhalten würde.

Nachdenklich wandte sich Legolas ihr zu. Er wollte ihr nicht ihre letzte Hoffnung nehmen, und doch konnte er ihr auch keine geben. ‚Wir können nur abwarten, Frau Galadriel wird dich nicht auf Dauer im Ungewissen lassen, wenn sie sieht wie es dich quält.'

„Am allerersten Abend hat sie mir gesagt, dass ich mir selbst beantworten muss, warum ich hier bin. Und es hat sich nicht angehört als ob sie sehr zuversichtlich sei, dass ich hier wieder wegkomme.", Alassë ließ ihrer Frustration nun wieder freien Lauf, doch die Worte verklangen, ohne dass es ihr besser ging. „Wie zum Teufel soll ich mir den Scheiß selbst beantworten? Soll ich raten? Mir Geschichten ausdenken? Dann komm ich ja echt nie wieder nach Hause…"

„Du vermisst deine Welt sehr oder?"

Mitfühlend hatte er gefragt und blickte sie nun ebenso an. Doch es war zu viel. Die Wut über ihre Unwissenheit wandelte sich schlagartig zu Heimweh und blanker Verzweiflung. Alassë spürte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Es wuchs ihr einfach alles über den Kopf.

„Ich muss jetzt ge…hen.", sie schaffte es nicht den zunächst belanglosen Ton zu halten. Ihre Stimme brach mitten im Satz zusammen und verriet den wahren Grund ihres plötzlichen Aufbruchs. Schnell stand sie auf und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken davon.

Kurz darauf hörte sie jedoch schon federnde Schritte auf dem Gras, welche ihr schnell folgten. Die ersten Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und wurden vom Wind wieder getrocknet bevor sie zu Boden fallen konnten. Sie erhöhte ihr Tempo und rannte schließlich so schnell sie konnte in Richtung Stadt. Die Schritte, welche sie verfolgten wurden nicht langsamer.

Plötzlich spürte sie wie sich eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk schloss und sie zwang ihr Tempo zu vermindern und schließlich ganz stehen zu bleiben. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Warum musste er ihr folgen? Niemand hatte sie je weinen gesehen seit ihr Haustier vor 6 Jahren gestorben war. Und damals war es nur ihre Tante gewesen.

Kraftlos versuchte sie sich zu wehren als er sie zu sich umdrehte und sie eindringlich ansah. Immer noch hielt sie ihren Blick gesenkt, schloss sogar kurzzeitig ihre Augen, doch auch dies verhinderte nicht, dass weitere Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnten.

Besänftigend zog er sie an sich heran, investierte jedoch kurz darauf etwas mehr Kraft, als er merkte, dass sie sich noch immer wehrte.

„Lass mich los…", kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Warum?"

Alassë bemühte sich gar nicht erst zu antworten. Der Ton seiner Stimme hatte verraten, dass er keine Antwort von ihr akzeptieren würde. Mit einem letzten Ruck hatte er sie an sich herangezogen und hatte nun seine Arme tröstend um sie geschlungen. Einige Sekunden blieb Alassë still, ließ ihren Tränen an seine Schulter gelehnt freien Lauf. Doch plötzlich, für Legolas unerwartet, stieß sie ihn erneut von sich fort. Als er wieder einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, konnte er neben der Verzweiflung auch Panik in ihren Augen sehen. So schnell, dass selbst er der Bewegung nicht folgen, geschweige denn ausweichen konnte, hatte sie ihre Hand erhoben, welche kurz darauf in schmerzlichen Kontakt mit seiner Wange trat. Perplex starrte er ihr hinterher als sie ihren Weg in die Stadt fortsetzte ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.


	14. Fragen und Pfeifen

_Chapter13_

Außer Atem ließ sich Alassë auf ihr Bett fallen. Nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, blickte sie hinunter auf ihre Hand welche noch immer gerötet war. Der Schlag war sehr hart gewesen, doch niemals würde sie sich dafür entschuldigen. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er ihr hinterher lief, sie hatte ihn nicht gebeten sie aufzuhalten und um jeden Preis zu trösten. Es ging ihn nichts an und das hatte sie ihm gesagt. Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen, auch wenn es ihr trotz allem in der hintersten Ecke ihres Kopfes ein klein wenig Leid tat. Entschuldigen würde sie sich nicht.

Ihr Ärger über Legolas ließ sie für einen Moment vergessen, warum er sie überhaupt hatte trösten wollen und warum er ihr so nah gekommen war. Viel zu nah. Ihre Hand in ihr Kopfkissen gekrallt, schlief sie schwer atmend ein.

Genervt lehnte Alassë an der grün schimmernden Wand des Raumes. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers lief ihr Vater auf und ab, und schüttelte immer wieder mit grimmiger Miene gedankenverloren den Kopf.

‚Ada, bitte! Jetzt mach da keine so große Sache draus. Wir werden nicht in ganz Mittelerde herumreisen. Einmal Imladris und zurück. Keine Umwege und Extratouren.'

‚Ich stimme diesem Vorhaben in keinem Falle zu. Es ist viel zu gefährlich dort draußen.'

‚Ich bin doch kein schwaches, hilfloses Menschenkind! Und Valandil darf auch gehen.'

‚Valandil ist älter und keine Frau.'

‚Seit wann siehst du mich als schwächer an? Und die 200 Jahre die Valandil älter ist. Ich bitte dich, wen kümmern die?'

‚Mich, meine liebe Alassë. Wie gesagt ich werde meine Zustimmung nicht erteilen.'

‚Und ich brauche deine Zustimmung nicht. Ich bin alt genug, es wäre nur schön gewesen, hättest du dich für mich gefreut. Ich gehe!', wütend stieß sich Alassë von der Wand ab und stürmte Richtung Tür. Auf halbem Weg hielt sie die Stimme ihres Vaters erneut zurück.

‚Alassë! Wenn du jetzt diesen Raum verlässt um Valandil nach Imladris zu begleiten, brauchst du dich hier nicht mehr sehen zu lassen. Dann kannst du Herrn Elrond den letzten Nerv rauben.'

Abrupt blieb Alassë stehen, verweilte einen Augenblick um sich darüber klar zu werden was ihr Vater gerade gesagt hatte. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, setzte sie nun gemäßigteren Schrittes den Weg zu Tür fort. Als sie gerade im Begriff war den Talan durch die Leiterluke zu verlassen, hörte sie ihn noch einmal rufen. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, doch sie blinzelte diese fort, wie sie es seit jeher getan hatte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war emotionslos als sie am Fuße ankam, wo Valandil bereits auf sie wartete. Er hatte die Diskussion von unten her gehört und blickte nun besorgt auf seine kleine Schwester hinunter.

‚Lass uns gehen.', sie missachtete seinen fragenden Blick und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Pferd welches wenige Meter weiter neben einem kleinen Apfelbaum wartete.

‚Bist du dir sicher? Willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen? Es ist doch diese ganze Aufruhr nicht wert, wir werden ein anderes Mal gemeinsam reiten.'

‚Nein, wir gehen. Alles ist bereit, und ich lasse mich nicht in letzter Sekunde davon abbringen, nur weil er denkt er könne mir immer alles verderben. Ich kann und ich werde nach Imladris reiten.'

Valandil sah, dass es sie sehr verletzte wie ihr Vater sie behandelt hatte. Jedoch sah er auch ein, dass sie sich nun durch nichts mehr würde abbringen lassen. Dies war seit langem ihr Wunsch und nun blickte sie ihn wartend an, um diese Reise endlich zu beginnen und allen Ärger hinter sich zu lassen.

Schweißgebadet fuhr sie auf als sich eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. Sie blickte in Valandils Gesicht und leicht verstört versuchte sie sich zu orientieren.

„Ich habe dich überall gesucht Alassë, ich wollte noch einmal mit dir über diesen Morgen reden.", schuldbewusst setzte er sich auf die Bettkante.

Alassë richtete sich nun vollends auf und versuchte sich auf Valandil zu konzentrieren und schob Gedanken an den Traum immer wieder vergeblich hinfort. Wie sollte sie sich nun auch ohne an den Traum zu denken auf Valandil konzentrieren? Schließlich war er erneut darin vorgekommen. Und wieder einmal hatte sich ein Traum fortgesetzt. Nicht lückenlos, aber dennoch deutlich erkennbar.

„Alassë, du hörst mir nicht zu. Alassë!"

Noch immer schwer atmend, lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand am Kopfende des Bettes und fixierte Valandil nun endlich, wenn auch mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Tut mir leid, ich war noch nicht ganz wach, glaub ich."

Einen kurzen Moment blickte Valandil sie nachdenklich an, erinnerte sich dann jedoch schnell wieder an den ursprünglichen Grund seines Kommens.

„Ich wollte mit dir über die Geschehnisse bei Orophin reden. Ich wollte dich um Verzeihung bitten, Alassë.", noch immer hatten seine Augen einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck, und doch hielt er Alassës Blick stand. Der Traum schien nun vollkommen vergessen, und umso deutlicher spielten sich die Ereignisse des Morgens noch einmal vor Alassës geistigem Auge ab.

„Ach ja, wolltest du das? Schön für dich.", demonstrativ sah Alassë zur Seite und betrachtete die Mallornblätter außerhalb ihres Fenster, welche vom Wind getrieben herumwirbelten.

„Alassë, es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Ich habe impulsiv gehandelt, wie es eigentlich nicht meine Art ist. Ich weiß nicht was geschehen ist. Ich habe noch einmal mit Orophin gesprochen. Es war ein Missverständnis. Und es war ein Fehler so zu handeln, wie ich es tat."

Einen Moment blieb Alassë ruhig und fast schien es ihm als wolle sie ihm nicht antworten. Als er es schon nicht mehr erwartet hatte, drehte sie sich langsam wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn einen Augenblick forschend an. Er schien es ehrlich zu meinen. Und er schien wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Gerade als sie sich selbst davon überzeugt hatte, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wieder Frieden mit ihm zu schließen, fiel ihr noch etwas ein. Ihr gerade noch besänftigter Blick wandelte sich erneut. Doch blieb sie ruhig.

„Warum hast du es ihm gesagt?", fast traurig klang es.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte ihn nicht anschreien sollen. Es war nur eine schwer deutbare Situation für mich. Ich sagte schon, ich habe überreagiert."

„Das meine ich nicht."

„Was meinst du dann?", leicht verwirrt blickte er sie an.

„Warum hast du ihm gesagt weshalb ich hier bin?", zunächst behielt sie alle Vorwürfe für sich, erstickte sie im Keim. Sie wollte nicht wieder wütend werden, obwohl es sie eigentlich nur verletzte. Sehr verletzte. Nachdem sie das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte, konnte sie sehen wie sich Valandils Verwirrung in Überraschung und sogar Schock verwandelte. Nur wenige Sekunden vergingen bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Alassë…"

„Du brauchst es gar nicht erst abzustreiten. Das hat Orophin auch schon getan, und weder hab ich ihm geglaubt, noch werde ich dir glauben.", unterbrach sie ihn als er augenscheinlich eine Erklärung finden wollte.

Valandil schwieg. Betreten blickte er Alassë einen Moment an und ließ dann seinen Blick über den Raum schweifen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir etwas erklären soll Alassë. Du wirst nicht zufrieden sein bis du die ganze Wahrheit hörst. Orophin hat bei weitem nicht alles erfahren. Eigentlich weiß er weniger als du selbst, auch wenn du es noch nicht realisierst. Auch ich möchte dir nicht weiterhin immer nur Zurückweisungen erteilen. Doch es geht nicht Alassë, ich kann dir weder sagen was, noch warum ich Orophin etwas gesagt habe. Ich würde es rückgängig machen, wenn ich könnte, doch alles hat seinen Grund. Ich möchte es nicht gefährden, und ich möchte dich nicht gefährden. Ich bitte dich, wie schrecklich es auch sein mag im Ungewissen zu sein, halte durch und vertrau auf das was wir dir geben."

„Wie soll ich auf etwas vertrauen, das ich nicht verstehe?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Alassë, du musst glauben.", beinahe klang Valandil noch verzweifelter als sie selbst. Sie erinnerte sich an das vorangegangene Gespräch mit Legolas. Er tat nur das was man ihm sagte. Was Galadriel ihm sagte. Und Alassë wollte es nicht verstehen. Wollte nicht nach eventuell plausiblen Gründen suchen, die dieses Verhalten erklärten. Ihr ging es, ihrer Meinung nach, so schlecht, dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr gut fühlen wollte, ob es nun möglich war oder nicht. Mit Valandil, beschloss sie, konnte sie jedoch vorerst Frieden schließen, denn beinahe tat er ihr Leid. Nein, nicht nur beinahe, denn sie hatte den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen.

„Valandil?", unterbrach sie nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens zögerlich die Stille, „Du kennst nicht zufällig irgendetwas das Imladris heißt?"

Valandil zog hörbar die Luft ein. Schlagartig hatte er sich ihr erneut zugewandt und musterte sie nun sichtlich erstaunt. Er schien sogar so erstaunt über die Frage, dass er den offensichtlichen Themenwechsel gar nicht bemerkte.

„Doch natürlich, Imladris ist die elbische Bezeichnung für Bruchtal. Ich habe dir davon erzählt, doch nie erwähnte ich diesen Namen. Woher kennst du ihn?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, ich hab davon geträumt, aber vielleicht hab ich es irgendwo vorher mal gehört…"

Warum fragte sie ihn danach? Es war ein guter Themenwechsel gewesen, und weder wollte sie ihm von Legolas erzählen, noch wollte sie sich weiter mit ihm über Orophin unterhalten oder den Grund warum sie hier war. Sie hatte die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort nun endgültig aufgegeben. Aber warum der Traum? Gut, es interessierte sie wie viel von dem, was sie sich über Mittelerde zusammen fantasierte, letztendlich wirklich nur totaler Schwachsinn war, aber nun würde er sicherlich weitere Fragen st…

„Was genau hast du geträumt?", unterbrach und bestätigte er ihren Gedankengang. Was sollte sie antworten? Sie würde ihm sicherlich nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, denn es war zu lächerlich. Noch kümmerte es sie, was ihr Gegenüber über sie dachte.

„Ähm… also, ich hab nur irgendwas Zusammenhangloses davon geträumt, kann mich auch nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern. Das Wort war mir nur eben im Gedächtnis geblieben, so irgendwie halt. Kann nichts Besonderes gewesen sein.", leicht stockend redete sie sich heraus.

Und er stellte keine weiteren Fragen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er es gemerkt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie gelogen. Kaum etwas anderes hatte er erwartet, wenn auch gehofft. Seufzend stand er auf.

„Begleitest du mich? Ich werde noch kurz zu Frau Galadriel müssen, aber du könntest schon vorausgehen. Gimli und die anderen warten im Garten.", abwartend sah er sie an und reichte ihr seine Hand als sie anstallten machte aufzustehen.

Schweigend folgte sie ihm. Was würde Galadriel ihm nun wieder vorschreiben? Schnell verdrängte sie den Gedanken, sie hatte schon viel zu viele daran verschwendet. Eigentlich konnte es ihr egal sein. Zu Hause hatte sie sich auch nicht besser gefühlt, wenn sie ehrlich war, und doch sehnte sie sich nun danach zurück. Die Mauer, die sie dort um sich errichtet hatte, war stabil gewesen, niemand hatte vermocht sie zu erklimmen. Und nun stand sie hier und musste von neuem beginnen. Doch eigentlich war alles beim Alten.

Valandil verdrängte ihre Gedanken einen Moment, als er sich an einer Weggabelung von ihr verabschiedete und ihr versicherte bald auf sie und die anderen zu stoßen. Noch während sie Valandil hinterher blickte, beschloss sie die ihr momentan gegebene Zeit zu nutzen. Auf welche Weise auch immer.

Schon von weitem konnte sie Gimli, Rúmil, Orophin, Legolas und den vierten Elben sehen. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit ihm hatte sie seinen Namen leider nicht mitbekommen. Auch wenn es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war. Mittlerweile wusste sie jedoch, dass dies Lólindir war. Gefragt hatte sie nicht, das wäre nur als Unhöflichkeit und Mangel an Konzentration ausgelegt worden. Glücklicherweise wurden Namen gemäß ihrem Zweck auch benutzt und so hatte sie das Versäumte unbemerkt aufgeholt.

Sie hatte die Gruppe erreicht und setzte sich zu ihnen. Mittlerweile bedurfte es keiner Aufforderung mehr. Freundlich wurde sie von Gimli, Rúmil und Lólindir begrüßt. Orophin blickte ihr leicht reumütig entgegen, wohingegen Legolas sie völlig missachtete. Nun gut sollte ihr recht sein. Sie schenkte Orophin ein versöhnliches Lächeln, welches dieser dankbar erwiderte. Sie war in Valandils Gegenwart ruhig geblieben, warum dann nicht auch in Orophins? Wie würde das außerdem aussehen wenn sie mit zwei der fünf Anwesenden nicht sprach? Zickigkeit war das Letzte was sie sich nachsagen lassen wollte, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass man dieses Wort hier überhaupt kannte.

Genüsslich zog Gimli an seiner Pfeife während er sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Apfelbaum lehnte.

„Nun Alassë, was hast du den Morgen über getrieben? Ich hab so einiges von deinem und Orophins Ausflug gestern gehört.", lachend warf er Orophin einen Blick zu, welchen dieser achselzuckend quittierte.

„Ja, war ganz spaßig, Ein bisschen feucht vielleicht. Aber das lag sicherlich am Regen."

„Alassë? Es hat gestern nicht geregnet.", warf Rúmil lachend ein und sprach nur das aus, was natürlich offensichtlich war, aber sie eventuell weiter aus der Reserve locken würde.

„Ach nein? Ja, vielleicht nicht dort wo du warst. Lórien ist groß, falls es dir aufgefallen ist. Genau über Orophin und mir war so eine unheimlich penetrante, graue Wolke. Schrecklich unpraktisch so etwas."

Es folgten einige Lacher und vor allem eindeutige Blicke, welche besagten, dass selbst wenn sie eine plausible Erklärung gehabt hätte, ihr keiner geglaubt hätte. Diesen Moment des Schweigens nutzte Alassë um Gimli genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, um genauer zu sein, seine Pfeife. Er hatte ihren interessierten Blick wohl bemerkt und schien der Ansicht, dass es so etwas in ihrer Welt sicherlich nicht gab.

„Gefällt dir die Pfeife? Hab sie von einem der Hobbits bekommen, und gerade vor zwei Tagen ist eine Lieferung allerfeinsten Langgrundblatts eingetroffen. Ein Hochgenuss ich versichere es dir, schade dass du eine Frau bist. In Gesellschaft ist es viel gemütlicher.", grinsend blickte er auf die umsitzenden Elben, welche von dieser Art des Genusses wenig angetan zu sein schienen.

„Langgrundblatt? Ist das eine Grassorte?", den Kommentar über die Frau ignorierte sie… vorerst.

„Gras?", leichtes Entsetzen schwang in seiner Stimme. Die Elben belächelten ihr augenscheinliches Unwissen. „Mein Kind, man kann Gras doch nicht in eine Pfeife tun. Gras ist dem Verzehr von Vieh vorbehalten. Und damit ich es mir auf solchem gemütlich machen kann."

Wie konnte man Gras umschreiben, damit es auch für Unwissende begreiflich war, und nicht mit den grünen Halmen einer Wiese verwechselt wurde? Erneut dachte Alassë an ihr Vorhaben ein Wörterbuch zu schreiben. Es rückte immer weiter nach oben auf ihrer Prioritäten-Liste.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Also, konsumierst du es weil es dir schmeckt, oder weil es deine Sinne angenehm umnebelt?", sie war stolz auf ihre Umschreibung, zumindest bis sie in die ratlosen Gesichter blickte, welche sie umgaben.

Seufzend rückte sie näher. Neugierig erwarteten alle einen weiteren Erklärungsversuch.

„Gib mal her, muss das selber beurteilen.", abwartend streckte Alassë ihre Hand aus.

Es vergingen lange Augenblicke, in welchen ihre Hand, unberührt von jeglichen sich in der Nähe befindlichen Pfeifen, in der Luft hing. Perplex starrten sie alle an. Sogar Legolas hatte seine Betrachtungen der Bäume unterbrochen. Gimli unterbrach als erster die Regungslosigkeit… und eigentlich auch vorerst als einziger. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und reichte Alassë die Pfeife. Abwartend sah er sie an, glaubte wohl noch immer sich verhört zu haben. Betrachtend drehte sie die Pfeife in ihrer Hand und zog dann erst leicht und schließlich stärker. Rauch füllte ihre Lungen und sie ließ sich den Geschmack auf der Zunge zergehen, um kurz darauf kleine Rauchkringel in die Luft zu pusten.

„Eindeutig eine Grassorte, bzw. irgendein mittelerdliches Pendant.", fiel ihr abschließendes Urteil aus, während sie die Pfeife grinsend an Gimli zurückreichte.

Fast bewundernd musterte Gimli Alassë mit einem ähnlichen Grinsen und nahm die Pfeife zurück entgegen. Auffordernd blickte er in die Runde.

„Selbst eine Frau wagt mehr, als ihr Elben. Da seht ihr was ihr Gutes verpasst. Dass ihr dem Urteil eines Zwerges nicht immer traut, mag euch verziehen sein, aber ihr wollt doch nicht das einer Dame in Frage stellen!"

Die Elben tauschte unbehagliche Blicke, welche jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer waren. Alassë schob diese auf das typische ‚man-darf-sich-ja-keine-Blöße-geben,-huh-eine-Frau'-Verhalten. Und richtig, wenige Sekunden später ergriff Orophin als erster die ihm angebotene Pfeife. Nachdem er an dieser gezogen hatte, verließ eine winzige, kaum sichtbare Rauchwolke seinen Mund. Abwartend musterte Alassë ihn, doch es folgte keine weitere. Kopfschüttelnd hinderte sie ihn schließlich daran die Pfeife an Rúmil weiterzugeben.

„Du musst stärker ziehen, so kannst du den Geschmack ja nicht einmal erahnen.", belehrte sie ihn und drückte seine Hand mitsamt Pfeife wieder Richtung Mund.

Widerwillig kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach und brach in ein röchelndes Husten aus. Ohne sich wieder beruhigt zu haben, hielt er die Pfeife nun endgültig zu Rúmil. Leicht irritiert betrachtete dieser jedoch vorerst ausgiebig seinen Bruder bevor er sie annahm. Im selben Moment stieß Valandil auf die Gruppe und ließ seinen Blick verwirrt durch die Runde schweifen.

„So stark nun auch wieder nicht Orophin. Das weiß doch jedes Kind, dass man nen Hustenanfall bekommt wenn man direkt auf Lunge raucht. Naja zumindest meistens. Hi Valandil.", grinsend blickte sie in sein leicht entsetztes Gesicht.

* * *

Sooo, 3 neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gibt Leute die sie gelesen haben und sie darüber freuen. Würde gern genaueres wissen g… Wie fandet ihrs? Wie denkt ihr geht's weiter? Konstruktive Kritik gefällt mir immer sehr :) Liebe Grüße, Melody 


	15. Nachwirkungen

_Chapter14_

„Was geht hier vor?", Valandil schien die Geschehnisse, welche sich vor seinen Augen abspielten, nicht zu begreifen.

„Rúmil war gerade dabei es mit dem Pfeiferauchen zu versuchen. Wenn du ihn bitte nicht ablenken würdest."

Dies als Aufforderung verstehend, zog Rúmil, wie gerade auch sein Bruder, an der Pfeife. Triumphierend blickte er diesen an, als er von einem Hustenanfall verschont blieb, jedoch auch eine wesentlich größere Rauchwolke fabrizierte. Immer dieses Konkurrenzdenken, wenn es um Größe ging. Wenn Elben so perfekt waren, wie groß war dann… Alassë dachte nicht weiter, es war lächerlich. Gimlis Zeug wirkte, und zwar gut, trotzdem konnte sie sich ein anzügliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es hätte sie schon mal interessiert, was perfekt in dieser Hinsicht eigentlich war.

Noch immer grinsend legte sie sich auf den Rücken, und beobachtete aus dieser Perspektive das Geschehen. Die Pfeife war gerade an Lólindir weitergegeben worden, und auch dieser schaute nach seinem Zug mit einem überlegenen Grinsen zu Orophin.

„Aber warum tut ihr das?", Valandils Verwirrung war nicht verflogen.

„Ach, der Stolz der feinen Elbenherren ist nur ein ganz kleines winziges Bisschen angekratzt. Als ob sie sich weigern würden, wenn sogar ich es mache. Männer… äh… Elben!", sie stieß zur Untermalung ihrer Worte noch einen zischenden Laut aus und ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Valandil starrte sie mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.

„Wie? Du…?",seufzend brach er ab. Langsam sollte ihn so etwas nicht mehr wundern. Vieles hatte sich verändert. Es waren über anderthalb Jahrtausende vergangen. Was hatte er erwartet? Schweigend beobachtete er wie Legolas an der Pfeife zog, ohne auch nur eine Regung zu zeigen. Gimli hatte ihn schon öfter herausgefordert und egal worum es sich gehandelt hatte, fast immer war Gimli mit gesenktem Haupt vom Schlachtfeld getrottet. Im metaphorischen Sinne. Während Valandil, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, die Pfeife entgegen nahm, dachte er an das Gespräch mit Frau Galadriel zurück. Sie hatte es gewusst, noch bevor er eingetreten war, und viel mehr noch, sie kannte die Details. Er hatte ihr nicht von seiner Entdeckung, dem Traum, erzählen müssen. Was sie wissen wollte, wusste sie. Ihre Macht war groß.

„Danke.", aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt blickte er auf. Alassë hatte ihm die Pfeife aus der Hand genommen, nachdem er gezogen hatte und sie dann tatenlos in der Hand hielt. Genüsslich ließ sie erneut ihre Lungen mit Rauch füllen und gab dann weiter an Gimli, der nach einem letzten Zug, sofort begann eine weitere Pfeife zu stopfen.

Die Pfeife war noch mehrere Male herum gegangen, auch wenn die fünf Elben darüber zunächst nicht gerade glücklich schienen. Nun lag Alassë entspannt im Gras und interpretierte die Wolken. Ein Schäfchen? Nein, zu langweilig. Der Schambereich einer Frau, die sich mal wieder rasieren sollte? Nein, zu eklig. Gimli! Die Wolke, welche sie gerade betrachtete sah eindeutig aus wie Gimli. Der Bart, die Ohren, noch mehr Bart, und irgendwo unten kleine stämmige Beinchen. Interessiert wandte sie sich von jeglichen Kreationen des Himmels ab, als sie neben sich ein unterdrücktes Kichern vernahm. Rúmil. Fragend sahen ihn auch die anderen an. Alle waren in sich versunken gewesen und selbst der Zwerg war einen Moment still gewesen. Einige Augenblicke versuchte Rúmil ernst zu bleiben und unterdrückte etwaige Laute. Alassë konnte kaum ein Grinsen unterdrücken, ahnte sie doch was folgen würde. Wie als hätten sie sich heimlich abgesprochen, brachen die fünf Elben zur gleichen Zeit in lautes Lachen aus. Gimli warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu, blieb jedoch stumm. Er wusste es würde eine bessere Zeit kommen, da er auf diesen Augenblick verweisen konnte, und dieser Erinnerung noch einen netten Kommentar beifügen würde können.

„Ich hab Hunger!", presste Orophin zwischen den Lachern hervor. Zustimmung von Seiten der Elben.

„Ich geh' was holen.", erwiderte Legolas noch während er aufstand. Als er die aufrechte Position eingenommen hatte, schwankte er leicht und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, als würde er Lórien gerade zum ersten Mal sehen. Nach kurzem überlegen zeigte er mit ausgestrecktem Arm in Richtung des Zentrums. „Da lang." Kichernd verschwand er.

„So bald werden wir ihn nicht wieder sehen, oder?", wandte sich Alassë an Gimli.

„Ich wage es zu bezweifeln, das wird ihm ewig nachhängen. Das ist noch viel besser als der Tag an dem ich ihn in Helms Klamm besiegt habe."

„Wobei?", interessiert fragte Alassë nach. Solche Informationen konnten nie schaden.

„Ich habe mehr Orks besiegt als der feine Herr Elb.", erzählte Gimli stolz. „Ich habe die bessere Technik, weißt du? Man muss eine Axt verwenden und wenn man…"

„Du hast nicht mehr besiegt Gimli.", unterbrach Valandil ihn noch immer nach Luft schnappend. Alassë war froh um diese Unterbrechung, wenn sie ehrlich war. Wie sie Gimli bisher kannte, hätte er ihr im Folgenden sehr graphisch beschrieben wie man einen Ork tötete und wie genau dieser dann starb und wie es aussah wenn man es richtig machte. Empört wandte sich Gimli den lachenden Elben zu.

„Nur weil du halb so groß bist wie ein Ork, heißt das nicht, dass du jeden den du vernichtest doppelt zählen darfst." Schallendes Gelächter von Lólindir, Rúmil und Orophin.

Gimli grummelte daraufhin nur etwas von, sie sollten bloß warten bis sie wieder bei Sinnen wären. Im gleichen Augenblick kam Legolas zurück und ließ sich ins Gras plumpsen. Verschiedene Dinge, welche er mitgebracht hatte, kullerten ins Gras. Beinahe gierig griffen die zurückgebliebenen danach. Alassë beobachtete die sich ihr bietende Szene grinsend. Elben, welche Langgrundblatt geraucht hatten und auf Grunde dessen etwas neben sich standen, verloren wirklich jeglichen Anstand und Grazie. Schon wenige Minuten später griff Valandil nach dem letzten Stück Lembas.

„Hey!", vorwurfsvoll streifte ihn Lólindirs Blick. Valandil beachtete ihn nicht mehr, nachdem seine ausgestreckte Zunge ihm klargemacht hatte, dass er nicht teilen würde.

„Du hast immer noch Hunger? Du hast doch schon drei gegessen…", amüsiert mischte Alassë sich ein.

Schmollend warf Lólindir ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er starb vor Hunger und sie verteidigte ihn nicht einmal.

Nacheinander verfielen alle in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und war froh von den anderen nicht unterbrochen zu werden. Dann und wann konnte man einen der Elben noch glucksend Kichern hören, doch auch dieses Geräusch verebbte zunehmend mit dem Verstreichen der Zeit.

Valandil dachte noch einmal an sein Gespräch mit Galadriel zurück. War er danach noch immer unruhig gewesen, so fühlte er sich nun seltsam erleichtert. Ob dies nun an Gimlis Pfeifenkraut lag oder daran dass er nun mit ein wenig Abstand die Dinge betrachtete, konnte er nicht sagen. Er wusste nur, dass sie Fortschritte machte und die Hoffnung in ihm begann erneut zu wachsen.

Alassë hatte es geschafft alle Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Ruhig lag sie im Gras, welches das Gefühl angenehmer Kühle auf ihrem Rücken verbreitete. Die Wolken zogen über sie hinweg, die Blätter der Bäume rauschten im Wind und begleiteten die sanften Lieder der Vögel. Das erste Mal seit sie hierher gelangt war, fühlte sie wahren Frieden, welcher nicht von störenden Gedanken an irgendwelche Elben oder an ihre Heimat unterbrochen wurde. Und doch fühlte sie sich merkwürdig, als würde sie gleich in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen, obwohl sie nicht müde war.

Lachend stieg sie vom Pferd, das Reiten hatte befreit. Mit jedem Schritt den ihr Pferd tat schien sie sich weiter von ihren Problemen zu entfernen. Ihr Vater war beinahe vergessen, als sie sich auf das Gras der Lichtung fallen ließ. Entspannt lag sie auf dem Rücken und betrachtete ihre Umgebung aus dieser Perspektive.

'Tirim, lathram a osradam had vîn.' Wir schauen uns in der Gegend um.

Ihre zwei Begleiter verließen den Lagerplatz und begaben sich in die Richtung der deutlich hörbaren Quelle. Mit einem leicht leidenden Ausdruck wandte sie ihren Kopf zu Valandil, welcher gerade das Gepäck vom Rücken der Pferde hob.

‚Lugin…' Ich habe Hunger. Valandil drehte sich für einen Augenblick lachend zu ihr um.

Nach kurzem Schweigen ergriff Alassë erneut das Wort. ‚A si van medim?' Und was essen wir jetzt?

Noch bevor Valandil etwas hatte antworten können, spürte sie den Erdboden sich bewegen. Oder war sie es? Langsam kam sie zu sich, wusste zunächst nicht wo sie sich befand. Über sich sah sie Valandil. Sorge stand in seinem Gesicht, aber auch Glück. Worüber? Als er ihren durchdringenden Blick spürte, wandte er sich kurz ab, sammelte sich bevor er sie wieder anblickte.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Verwirrt richtete sie sich auf. Die Elben und auch Gimli blickten sie mit großen Augen an; konnten ihre Verwirrung nicht verbergen.

„Was ist geschehen?", noch immer war sich Alassë noch nicht darüber im Klaren und wandte sich nun an Valandil.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Plötzlich sprachst du, wie im Schlaf." Dies schien nicht die ganze Wahrheit zu sein. Fragend sah sie zu Orophin, als dieser das Wort ergriff.

„Elbische Worte. Und im Schlaf kann es nicht gewesen sein, deine Augen waren geöffnet, weiter als es üblich ist, als sähest du etwas vor dir."

Unruhig sah Valandil von Orophin zu Alassë, beobachtete sie ob sie noch weitere Fragen stellen würde. Verwirrt blickte sie auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen, als würde sie dort Antworten auf nicht gestellte Fragen finden. „Was habe ich gesagt?"

„Lugin a si van medim….", wiederholte Rúmil die Worte aus ihrem Traum, oder was immer es gewesen sein mochte. Schweigend sah sie ihn an, betete das die Worte nicht das hießen was sie dachte; was sie fühlte.

„Und was heißt das?", die Verwirrung auf den Gesichtern der Umsitzenden schien immer größer zu werden. Nur Valandil blickte auf den Boden, vermied Blickkontakt mit den anderen, aus Angst mehr Preis zu geben als er durfte.

„Ich habe Hunger und was essen wir jetzt…" übersetzte ihr Rúmil nach kurzem Schweigen bereitwillig.

Langsam schloss Alassë ihre Augen. Sie wusste was es hieß und sie hatte sich vor dieser Bestätigung gefürchtet. Wie konnte sie etwas in ihren Träumen verstehen, was sie normalerweise, in wachem Zustand, nicht verstand. Woher wusste sie die Worte in ihrem Traum? Hatte sie sie gehört, irgendwo in Lórien? Zumindest sprachen die meisten Elben hier den ganzen Tag lang nur ihre eigene Sprache. Aber wie hatte sie es im Traum in den richtigen Kontext setzen können? Das Chaos ihrer Gedanken ordnete sich nicht, wurde noch verwirrender mit jeder Frage, die sie sich stellte.

‚Eine Vision…', flüsterte es.

„Was?", suchend blickte sie sich um, wusste jedoch, dass sie die Person zu der Stimme nicht in Sichtweite finden würde. Fragend schaute Valandil sie an, doch Alassë schüttelte nur den Kopf, bedeutete ihm zu Schweigen.

‚Was meinst du damit?', sie hoffte die Frage würde ankommen bei der Person für die sie bestimmt war. Galadriel. Doch nichts geschah. Wahrscheinlich war es nur der Wind gewesen, oder Gimlis Pfeifenkraut wirkte länger und anders als sie es gedacht hatte. Mit Halluzinationen hatte sie eigentlich nicht gerechnet.

„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Wartet nicht auf mich." Mit diesen Worten stand Valandil auf und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, den Kopf gesenkt. Nachdem Valandil aus dem Sichtfeld der Zurückgebliebenen gewichen war, richteten sich alle Blicke wieder auf Alassë, als könne sie nun Licht ins Dunkle bringen. Nur Legolas starrte sie nicht an. Sein Blick galt erneut dem Himmel, welcher sich langsam verdunkelte und die ersten Sterne aufleuchten ließ, als wäre nichts Seltsames erst vor kurzem passiert. Auch Orophins Blick schien anders als Gimlis, Lólindirs und Rúmils. Nicht verwirrt sondern nachdenklich betrachtete er sie, beinahe als wäre sie gar nicht da und er sähe nur den Apfelbaum hinter ihr. Ihren fragenden Blick ignorierte oder sah er nicht, und so wandte sie sich leicht irritiert von ihm ab. Keiner sprach ein Wort und so ergriff auch sie es nicht, obwohl ihr die Blicke langsam sehr unangenehm erschienen. Lange betrachtete sie nun den Himmel, an welchem immer mehr Sterne wie aus dem nichts auftauchten. Bald war ganz Lórien mit einer samtigen Dunkelheit überzogen, nur durchdrungen von den vielen strahlenden Lampions.

„Irgendwie habt ihr komische Sterne hier.", nun hatte sie doch als erste das Schweigen durchbrochen.

„Wie meinst du das?", Orophin schien sich erbarmt zu haben sie doch noch als anwesend zu werten.

„So viele irgendwie, und man scheint selbst die zu sehen welche so weit entfernt sind, dass Entfernung nicht einmal mehr ein Begriff dafür ist. Und bei uns scheinen sie so anders. Ach, keine Ahnung."

„Sind es andere Sterne bei euch?", interessiert wandte sich auch Lólindir ihr nun zu.

„Ja, viel weniger eben. Und ich habe zwar kaum Ahnung von irgendwelchen Sternbildern, aber hier kann ich auch keine mir bekannten Formationen erkennen. Obwohl, hier kann man ja Jahre sitzen und hoch schauen, und im Endeffekt hat man noch immer nicht alle Sterne gesehen."

„Ja, das ist wahr. Uralt und trotzdem stetig neu. Wie Lothlórien auch…"

Noch eine Weile blickten sie alle gemeinsam in den Himmel, sahen das Funkeln der Tausenden Sterne, schienen in ihrem Bann gefangen. Als die Dunkelheit schon lange hereingebrochen war verabschiedete sich Alassë von allen. Legolas sagte nichts, warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und lehnte sich wieder zurück um die Sterne zu betrachten. Und Alassë schwor sich, sich nicht bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Sollte er es haben, wie er es wollte. Sie musste Gimli noch versprechen, am nächsten Morgen mit ihm und den anderen zu Galadriel zu kommen. Warum, dass sagte er nicht, doch schien es Alassë als konnte sie ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen unter dem dicken Bart spielen sehen.

_Sofort geht's weiter… ich weiß ich bin toll ;-), nee sorry lol_


	16. Auf nach Moria

_Chapter15_

Lange lag Alassë noch wach. Lauschte auf das stetige Treiben auf der Erde und in den benachbarten Mallornbäumen. Die Geschehnisse des Tages ließen sie wie so oft nicht los. Und wie so oft, konnte sie ihnen nicht entfliehen. Nachdem sie alle unerklärlichen Vorkommnisse zum hundertsten Mal auf Gimlis Pfeifenkraut geschoben hatte, wiegte sie ein Lied der Elben langsam in den Schlaf.

Langsam wachte sie auf. Der wohlige Geruch von Wald und Wiese umgab sie. Ähnlich wie zu Hause, und doch anders. Stetig veränderten sich die Gerüche und Geräusche je weiter sie ritten. Valandil und ihre beiden Begleiter, zwei Elben, die sie schon seit Jahrhunderten kannte, stärkten sich schon für den Tag, welcher noch vor ihnen lag.

‚Van mathach?' Wie geht es dir, begrüßte Valandil sie sogleich.

‚Mae, a cen?' Gut, und dir, antwortete sie schläfrig, fühlte wie sich ihre Glieder langsam mit Leben füllten. Ihr war es schon immer schwerer gefallen, als ihrem Bruder morgens aufzustehen. Auch wenn dies eine Seltenheit unter Elben war.

Lächelnd beobachtete Valandil wie sie sich aufrichtete und ihn fragend ansah. Er nickte leicht und warf ihr einen Apfel und ein Stück Lembas zu. Geschickt fing sie es auf und begann auch mit ihrem Frühstück, bald würden sie aufbrechen, weiter reiten, der Sonne auf dem Fuß. Sanft lächelte sie bei diesem Gedanken und schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter.

‚Vin govedich nan eithel, Valandil?' Begleitest du mich zur Quelle, Valandil? Fragend schaute sie zu ihm hinüber während sie aufstand. Lächelnd folgte er ihr. Die Zurückgebliebenen verstauten das Gepäck mit gekonnten Griffen auf den Pferden.

Erschrocken fuhr sie auf. Es war wieder geschehen, und es nahm ihre Gedanken ein, im Schlaf und wenn sie wach war. Wie dickflüssige, schwarze Farbe lief es langsam an ihr herunter, hatte sie bald ganz bedeckt, nahm sie ganz für sich. Und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie wusste nicht, warum diese Träume anders waren als jene bei sich zu Hause, unterschieden sie sich doch kaum. Bis auf den Punkt, dass eine ihr bekannte Person in diesen Träumen vorkam, dass sie Worte sprach, die existierten, die sie jedoch nicht kannte, nicht kennen sollte, nicht kennen durfte. Es war diese Welt. Wie ihre Träume überraschte sie sie immer wieder mit neuen Dingen, erstaunte sie und rief doch ein Gefühl hervor welches sie nicht kannte. Noch schien dieses Gefühl kaum wahrnehmbar, und doch spürte sie auch, dass es wachsen würde; sie vielleicht erdrücken würde. Sie hatte Angst. Wollte nicht mehr schlafen und beobachtete durch ihr Fenster, wie die Stadt von der aufgehenden Sonne stetig erhellt wurde. Irgendwann zwang sie sich selbst aufzustehen, riss sich aus ihren Gedanken um sich anzuziehen und zu dem mit Gimli vereinbarten Treffen zu gehen.

Langsam ging sie den Weg entlang welcher zur Spitze des Hügels und dem dort stehenden Mallorn führte. Die Leiterwächter nickten ihr freundlich zu und ließen sie passieren.

„Ihr werdet erwartet."

Erleichtert ergriff sie Sprosse um Sprosse auf ihrem Weg zum obersten Talan. Sie hatte befürchtet, sie sei zu früh. So etwas wie Uhren schienen sie in diesem Land nicht zu kennen, und der Morgen war lang. Niemand war zu sehen als sie schlussendlich von der Leiter stieg. Zögernd ging sie auf die Tür zu, welche, wie sie wusste, zu dem Raum führte in dem sie nun schon einige Male mit Galadriel eine Unterhaltung geführt hatte. Gerade wollte sie klopfen, da ihr ein ungebetenes Eintreten unhöflich erschien, als sich die Tür öffnete und Valandil vor ihr stand.

„Guten Morgen, tritt ein, wir warten nur noch auf Gimli selbst."

Die Atmosphäre des Raums schüchterte sie, wie auch die vorigen Male, leicht ein. Wunderschön und einfach, und doch imposant. Schweigend setzte sie sich auf einen Platz neben Valandil, welchen er ihr anbot. Lächelnd nickte Galadriel ihr zu, suchte etwas in ihren Augen ohne das Wort zu erheben.

‚Bald…', flüsterte sie tonlos und nur Alassë verstand und schaute sie fragend an.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, durch welche Alassë vor wenigen Momenten gekommen war. Gimli trat schwer atmend ein. Er schien sich über die Höhe beschweren zu wollen, wie er es immer tat, schloss seinen Mund jedoch wieder als er Galadriel erblickte. Lächelnd verneigte er sich.

„Die Zeit ist gekommen, den Grund eures Kommens zu offenbaren. Gimli Glóinssohn, dir sei das Wort erteilt."

Erwartungsvoll sahen nun alle zu Gimli, Alassë verstand nicht worum es ging. Hatte sie doch gehofft Informationen über sich selbst zu bekommen, auch wenn ihr diese Möglichkeit unwahrscheinlich erschienen war. Gimli trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Freunde, der Grund warum wir uns hier in Lórien treffen, ist ein sehr wichtiger. Mir ist eine große Ehre zuteil geworden, und gerne möchte ich sie mit euch teilen. Nachdem Moria nun wieder aufgebaut ist und mit neuem Leben gefüllt wurde, fehlt der Stadt noch immer ein dauerhafter Führer. Nun, da ich Balins Verwandter bin und mein Vater anderweitige Verpflichtungen hat, hat man mich um eben dieses gebeten. Ich weiß mit welcher Verantwortung dies verbunden sein wird, doch Frau Galadriel schien sehr überzeugt von diesem Angebot. So könnte ich aus nächster Nähe bewachen, dass die Tiefen nicht noch einmal aufgeweckt werden.", stolz beendete Gimli seine Rede. Lächelnd wandte Galadriel ihren Blick von ihm auf die Zuhörer und sah in erstaunte Gesichter.

Legolas stand als erster auf um Gimli zu gratulieren. Er freute sich wahrlich mit seinem Freund, und auch die anderen Elben schüttelten ihm anerkennend die Hand. Mit jedem Wort ihrerseits schien Gimli ein Stück zu wachsen, Erleichterung stand in seinem Gesicht.

„Morgen brechen wir auf um rechtzeitig zur offiziellen Feier in Moria einzutreffen. Alassë du bist genau zur richtigen Zeit hier eingetroffen."

Strahlend nickte sie. Sie würde Moria sehen, den Ort von dem Valandil ihr erzählt hatte, der ihm unheimlich war, und der Ort, welcher Gimli so faszinierte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie uns begleiten sollte…", unentschlossen ruhte Valandils Blick auf Alassë, hielt dem ihren stand, als dieser sich mit Zorn füllte. Erstaunte Blicke von Gimli und den Elben trafen ihn.

„Warum sollte sie uns nicht begleiten?", fragte Gimli ihn erstaunt.

„Orks sind wieder gesichtet worden. Und ihrer nicht wenige. Sie fühlen sich sicher, haben sich nach langen Jahren nun wieder gestärkt. Es könnte gefährlich sein auf unserem Weg.", gab Valandil zu bedenken.

„Sie ist nicht allein, und es ist nicht als wären sie eine Übermacht gegenüber uns.", widersprach Orophin Valandil.

Nachdenklich blickte Legolas Valandil an. Er glaubte zu wissen, warum Valandil diese Bedenken aussprach. Es war mehr als ein Jahrtausend vergangen. Und doch schien er nun wieder daran erinnert; auch wenn es kaum vergleichbar war. Alassë war noch immer ruhig geblieben. Sie wollte ihn nicht schon wieder anschreien, vor allem nicht vor all diesen Leuten, insbesondere Galadriel.

„Valandil, verwehre es nicht…", ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte Galadriels Lippen. Valandil senkte seinen Blick zu Boden und nickte leicht.

„Dann also Moria.", nickte auch Gimli zufrieden.

„Und… was nimmt man da mit?", fragte Alassë anschließend zögernd.

Amüsiertes Lachend ertönte um sie herum. Leicht beleidigt kreuzte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust. Woher hätte sie so etwas wissen sollen? Ihrer Meinung nach war es eine berechtigte Frage.

„Ich werde dir helfen, Alassë.", bot Rúmil ihr schließlich an, als sie gemeinsam auf den offenen Talan traten. Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie dankbar an.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen und stand auf um noch die letzten, ihr möglichen, Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Kritisch stand sie vor dem offenen Schrank. So schön diese Kleider auch sein mochten, zum Reiten sahen sie reichlich unpraktisch aus. Erleichtert griff sie, nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens, nach einem Stück dunkelblauen Stoff. Erst jetzt war es ihr aufgefallen, da es beinahe ganz von anderen Dingen bedeckt gewesen war. Triumphierend hielt sie ihre Jeans in die Höhe, welche mittlerweile wieder sauber war. Schnell zog sie diese an und sofort stellte sich ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit ein. Es war nur eine Hose, und doch war es beinahe das Einzige was sie an ihre Welt erinnerte. Es klopfte. Erschrocken sah sie zur Tür.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie schlussendlich zögernd.

„Valandil. Darf ich rein kommen?"

Leicht irritiert blickte sie an sich herab. Noch hatte sie nur ihren BH an. Aber eigentlich war es nur Valandil, und viel mehr hatte sie bei sich zu Hause nachts auch nicht getragen. Unsicher blickte sie erneut zur Tür.

„Wenn du allein bist…", seufzend gab sie sich geschlagen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Valandils Mund tat es dieser gleich, wahrscheinlich um Alassë einen schönen Guten Morgen zu wünschen. Abrupt blieb er stehen, schloss dann schnell die Tür und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete sie diesen. Man sollte meinen in über 2000 Jahren hätte er schon mehr als dies gesehen.

„Hallo? Valandil? Ich bin nicht nackt, also stell dich nicht so an. Mir war schon klar, was ich anhabe, wenn ich ein Problem damit gehabt hätte, hätte ich dich direkt draußen stehen lassen.", leicht genervt klang Alassës Stimme. Zögernd drehte er sich um, stets darauf bedacht Augenkontakt zu halten.

„Ich wollte dir nur etwas zum ankleiden bringen, wie es auch von Nöten scheint. Es ist immer etwas unpassend in einem Kleid zu reisen."

Ihre Rede, weshalb hatte sie sonst bloß die Jeans angezogen? Wohl nicht um sich gleich noch einmal umzuziehen. Fragend sah sie ihn an, merkte erst jetzt, dass auch er wieder seine Kleidung trug, welche sie noch von ihrer ersten Begegnung her kannte. Als Antwort hielt er ihr einige Kleidungsstücke entgegen. Die Hosen, welche sich darunter befanden, legte sie sofort beiseite.

„Wären diese nicht passender, als solche aus deiner Welt?", vorsichtig fragte er nach. Alassë bedachte ihn mit keinem Blick, legte nur die verschiedenen Oberteile auf ihr Bett.

„Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert und zieh Leggins an… 'Tschuldigung, aber frag mich das noch mal nach einer Nulldiät." Verwirrung. Wie immer.

Fertig angezogen, und für einen langen Ritt mehr oder weniger bereit, folgte sie Valandil in Richtung Stadttor. Als sie dort ankamen, erwarteten Orophin, Rúmil, Lólindir, Legolas, Gimli und noch zwei weitere Elben sie schon. Gimli kämpfte bereits mit seinem Pferd, und obwohl es kleiner war als die der anderen, schien er noch immer Probleme mit dem aufsteigen zu haben. Schmunzelnd wurde er von vielen Elben, welche am Rande der Straße standen, beobachtet.

„Wahrlich, der Herr von Moria.", neckte Legolas ihn gerade. Als er Valandil und Alassë kommen sah, nickte er Valandil zum Gruß kurz zu und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Pferd.

Zielstrebig ging Valandil auf zwei noch herrenlose Pferde zu. Alassë blieb einige Meter entfernt stehen und beobachtete Valandil, wie er zunächst ein braunes Pferd leicht am Hals tätschelte und dann das zweite bei den Zügeln nahm und zurück zu ihr ging. Es war schwarz bis auf einen kleinen weißen Stern auf der Blesse. Schnaubend schien es Alassë zu begrüßen. Vorsichtig ließ sie es an ihrer Hand schnuppern und tätschelte zunächst zaghaft seinen Hals.

„Wie heißt es?", fragte sie ohne den Blick von dem schönen Tier abzuwenden.

„Es hat noch keinen Namen… Es gehört nun dir, gib du ihm einen Namen, welcher seiner würdig ist."

„Wie es gehört mir?"

„Frage nicht, nimm es als ein Geschenk. Wie soll es heißen?"

Ehrfürchtig betrachtete sie das Tier. „Aber ich kenne keine Namen für Pferde, und dann auch noch ein solch schönes…", fragend blickte sie zu Valandil. Ohne zu überlegen antwortete er ihr.

„Nenn es Mîr."

„Was…", ‚Juwel' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, und leicht irritiert brach sie für einige Sekunden ab. „Ähm, was heißt das?", wiederholte sie die Frage, dieses Mal vollständig, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Es bedeutet ‚Juwel', ein königlicher Name für ein solch prächtiges Tier. Und…", auch Valandil brach mitten im Satz ab. Doch schien er mehr schockiert als irritiert, so wie Alassë es wenige Sekunden vorher gewesen war. Schockiert über etwas, dass er beinahe gesagt hätte. Aber sie konnte sich auch irren.

„Und was?", bohrte sie nach, als er es vorzog zu schweigen.

Vielleicht, lernte man die Sprache der Elben automatisch hielt man sich in dieser Stadt auf. Magische Schwingungen. Hier war alles möglich. Und mit dieser Erklärung schob sie wieder einmal alle Gedanken von sich. Valandil antwortete ihr nicht mehr. Er widmete sich seinem Gepäck und so entging ihm wie Alassë genervt mit den Augen rollte. Sie unterdrückte jedoch den Impuls ihm an den Hals zu springen. Noch ein paar solcher Situationen und… das konnte doch kein Mensch auf Dauer aushalten. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und sah zweifelnd zu Mîr. Das Pferd war groß und ohne Sattel, eine eingebaute Treppe schien es auch nicht zu haben.

„So, meine Herren, wir können dann. Ich kann nicht ewig meine Zeit mit Warten verschwenden!", ließ Gimli währenddessen verlauten. Er saß inzwischen, mehr schlecht als recht, auf seinem Pferd und betrachtete lachend das Treiben um ihn herum. Die Elben ließen sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und schwangen sich beinahe synchron auf ihre Pferde. Nur Alassë stand allein, und etwas verloren neben dem ihren.

„Ähm, Leute?"

Fragende Blicke.

„Ihr hättet nicht zufällig eine Leiter, oder noch besser einen Aufzug, zur Hand?", zweifelnd richtete sie ihren Blick auf die Höhe des Rückens des Pferdes. Lachen erklang. Ob sie überhaupt wussten, was ein Aufzug war? Nun gut Flaschen- bzw. Lastenaufzüge gab es auch in ihrer Welt schon im Mittelalter. Misstrauische Blicke warf sie den Elben zu, nur Gimli sah sie seinerseits mitfühlend an. Sie wurde erstaunlich oft ausgelacht in den letzten Tagen. Wenn man es überhaupt als erstaunlich bezeichnen konnte. Elegant schwang sich Lólindir von seinem Pferd, da er, abgesehen von Legolas, welcher seinen Blick abgewandt hatte, ihr am nächsten war. Schnell hatte er sie an der Hüfte gehalten und mit so viel Schwung aufs Pferd gesetzt, dass sie beinahe auf der anderen Seite wieder abgestiegen wäre, hätte er sie nicht noch zurückgehalten.

_Und noch mal geht's weiter :-)_


	17. Warge

_Chapter16_

Sie ritten nun seit mehreren Stunden einen schmalen Weg durch den Wald entlang. Anfangs hatte Alassë sich noch interessiert umgesehen; hätte beinahe jeden Baum, an welchem sie vorbei ritten mit einem ‚Oh' bedacht. Mittlerweile wusste sie sowohl, wie viele Zöpfe Mîr in ihre Mähne geflochten hatte, als auch, dass selbst sie besser reiten konnte als Gimli. Sie war seit Jahren nicht mehr geritten und selbst wenn sie diese Art der Fortbewegung öfters praktiziert hätte, so würde es ihr nun wahrscheinlich herzlich wenig weiter helfen. Das Reiten ohne Sattel war ihr in den ersten fünf Minuten noch als angenehm vorgekommen, und nun bestrafte sie sich für dieses Vorurteil. Sie hatten bisher erst einmal eine etwa zehnminütige Pause eingelegt, und waren ansonsten, abgesehen von Gimlis zwei Stürzen, unentwegt weiter voran geritten. Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihr Gewicht so zu verlagern, dass ihre hintere Partie nicht mehr belastet war, was sich letztendlich als überaus schwierig erwies. Sie hatte nun mal nichts anderes als ihren Arsch zum sitzen, dachte sie sarkastisch und versuchte dennoch weiterhin eine bequeme Position zu finden. Plötzlich machte Mîr einen Satz nach vorne, verfiel zunächst in Trapp und dann in einen schnellen Galopp. Bei diesem ersten Satz waren Alassë die Zügel aus der Hand gefallen und nun hielt sie sich krampfhaft an allem fest, was sich nach ein wenig Halt anfühlte. Die meisten der Gruppe hatte sie schon überholt, hörte nur wie Valandil hinter ihr etwas rief. Gerade überholte Mîr den ersten der Gruppe, als dieser blitzschnell nach den Zügeln griff und das Pferd somit langsam zum Stehen brachte. Gerade wollte sie sich bedanken, da der Elb sie vor dem sicheren Tode bewahrt hatte, als sie Legolas sah, welcher sie mit erhobener Augenbraue schweigend anblickte.

„Das hätte ich auch selbst geschafft!", warf sie ihm etwas zu heftig entgegen und riss ihm die Zügel aus der Hand. Er schwieg; lenkte nur sein Pferd wieder in die richtige Richtung und ließ sie stehen.

Verärgert sah sie ihm nach. Spielte der sich immer so auf? Unwillig riss sie an ihren Zügeln und reihte sich wieder in die Gruppe ein, fragende Blicke ignorierte sie.

„Was ist passiert?", Valandil war neben sie geritten.

„Das Vieh hat Gas mit Bremse verwechselt.", stur blickte sie gerade aus. Valandil musterte sie lange.

„Du weißt, dass es das nicht ist wonach ich fragte."

„Ach ja? Hab noch keinen Nobelpreis bekommen, kann auch nicht immer alles wissen." Wann ließ er sie endlich in Ruhe? Ihr war nicht nach reden. Das Reiten war zu viel, die Elben waren zu komisch, und sie war zu einsam und sehr frustriert. Keine gute Mischung.

„Alassë, was ist passiert?"

„Nichts."

„Das geht so nicht weiter, rede mit mir!" Sie schwieg. Mit Nachdruck setzte er noch einmal an. „Alassë!"

„Er hat mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen, nachdem ich ihm das eindeutig gesagt hatte. Und ich hab ihm eine Geknallt.", Wut schäumte in ihr auf. Wut darüber, dass Valandil sie dazu gebracht hatte es erneut in ihre Erinnerung zu rufen, welche sie schlussendlich noch wütender werden ließ.

„Du hast was?"

„Ihm eine geknallt!", wiederholte sie den letzten Teil nachgiebig.

„Nein, ich habe verstanden. Was meinst du?", fragend sah er sie noch immer an, achtete kaum auf den Weg, sein Pferd wusste diesen. So entging ihm auch nicht das genervte aufstöhnen Alassës.

„Habe ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben?", sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, blickte nur stur auf den sich vor ihr schlängelnden Weg. Sie wollte nicht in sein entsetztes Gesicht sehen, welches sie wusste zu erblicken, wenn sie sich nur ein klein wenig zur Seite drehen würde. Legolas hatte es verdient, egal was Valandil sagte.

„Warum?", kurz, knapp, präzise.

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an Valandil!", wütend blickte sie ihn nun an.

„Und ob mich das etwas angeht!", der Ton in seiner Stimme stand dem ihren in keinem Sinne nach. „Legolas! Herkommen!" Die ganze Gruppe vor ihnen drehte sich überrascht um. Zwar hatten alle das Gespräch verfolgen können, bis auf Gimli, welcher nun wirklich erschrocken war, doch kam dieser untypische Ausbruch Valandils unerwartet. Langsam kam Legolas auf sie zugeritten. Er sah nicht so aus als wolle er gleich mit Valandil ein fröhliches Lied anstimmen. Alassë ignorierte er wieder. Sie hatte es so gewollt. Er hatte ihr helfen wollen, weiter nichts. Es hatte ihn getroffen, diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu sehen. Dort war weit mehr Schmerz versteckt, als sie vor sich selber zugab. Und keiner schien es zu bemerken, oder etwas unternehmen zu wollen. Er hatte ihr helfen wollen, und sie hatte ihn von sich gestoßen, wie einen stinkenden Ork. Es war nicht der körperliche Schmerz des Schlages gewesen, viel mehr beunruhigte ihn die Panik in ihrem Blick, und auch Verachtung meinte er gesehen zu haben. Wenn sie nicht wollte, würde er sich ihr nicht mehr nähern. Es war deutlich genug gewesen, und auch er hatte seinen Stolz.

„Du wirst dich entschuldigen.", zischte Valandil zu Alassë bevor Legolas sein Pferd erneut wendete und nun neben ihnen ritt. Ihr empörtes ‚Nein!' blieb Alassë im Halse stecken.

„Was veranlasste dich mich zu rufen? Spürst du Gefahr?", als hätte er nichts gehört, fragte er ihn unschuldig.

„Legolas, ich werde mich nicht mit Kinderspielen aufhalten. Hast du etwas dazu zu sagen?", er schien ruhig, doch man konnte hören wie es innerlich in ihm brodelte.

„Es war wie sie es sagte, bis auf den Grund der Ohrfeige.", er pausierte, wohl um sich die nächsten Worte zu Recht zu legen. Wie vom Blitz getroffen wandte Alassë sich in Legolas Richtung, sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Ich wollte sie trösten." Unbeweglich blickte er ihr in die Augen. Machte es ihm Spaß? Was sollte das?

„Alassë?", fragend und doch auf eine Weise drohend, wandte sich Valandil wieder an Alassë. Er brauchte die Frage nicht auszuformulieren, sie wusste wonach er fragte. Aber sie würde keinem von Beiden die Genugtuung einer Bestätigung geben. Sie zog es vor zu schweigen. Valandil wandte sich wieder an Legolas, da dieser offensichtlich gewillter war ihm Informationen zu geben.

„Weswegen musstest du sie trösten?", mittlerweile schwang leichte Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

Entsetzt sah Alassë nun wieder zu Legolas. Was würde er ihm sagen? Wie viel hatte er gesehen, gehört, verstanden? Dass es nicht nur leichtes Heimweh gewesen war, wusste er offensichtlich. Und sie wagte sich nicht, sich zu erklären, warum er mehr wusste, als sie gewillt gewesen war preis zu geben.

„Sie hatte nur leichtes Heimweh." Überrascht und dankbar erwiderte sie seinen Blick, welchen er während er gesprochen hatte, nicht von ihr genommen hatte. Misstrauisch musterte Valandil erst Legolas, dann Alassë. Es schien ihm, als wäre dies nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

„Und deswegen hast du ihn geschlagen, Alassë?", eindeutige Skepsis.

Würde sie nun verneinen, würde er weiter fragen, bis sie endlich die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„Ja, habe vielleicht ein wenig überreagiert.", gab sie zerknirscht zu. Zerknirscht nicht wegen der Tatsache, dass sie nun vielleicht endlich einsah, dass sie falsch gehandelt hatte. Nein, zerknirscht, weil sie dieses Zugeständnis gegen ihren eigentlichen Willen hervorbringen musste.

„Dann entschuldige dich… Jetzt!", er schien keine Widerrede zu akzeptieren. Eine klare Anweisung, deren Zuwiderhandlung er nicht tolerierte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn vom Pferd gestoßen, doch wahrscheinlich wäre sie bei einem solchen Versuch erstens auch vom Pferd gefallen, und zweitens hätte sie dann doch Erklärungen liefern müssen.

„Entschuldigung…", leise, mit Widerwillen, aber doch verständlich für Valandil und Legolas. Valandil schien nicht zufrieden mit dieser Entschuldigung, doch wollte er es dabei belassen. Sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen sich zu entschuldigen.

„Klärt das!", und damit ritt er nach vorne zur Spitze der Gruppe. Schweigend ritten sie nebeneinander her. Sie blickten stur gerade aus oder betrachteten den Wald, vermieden, bis auf wenige, verstohlene Blicke, den Augenkontakt zum anderen. Keiner wollte beginnen. Alassë nicht, da sie immer noch mit sich rang aufgrund der Entschuldigung, welche sie sich hatte abringen müssen und Legolas, weil er nicht sicher war, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Keiner der beiden achtete mehr auf das Tempo der Gruppe und so vielen sie langsam zurück. Vielleicht war Alassë aber auch bewusst langsamer geritten, da sie nicht wollte, dass alle Welt, vor allem Valandil, mitbekam, was sie mit Legolas besprach. Er würde sonst logisch schlussfolgern, würde um die Lüge wissen.

„Lass mich demnächst in Ruhe, wenn ich es dir sage.", die Wut war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen; sie klang nun eher unsicher.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte dich nicht einfach gehen lassen. Niemand sollte in einem solchen Zustand allein sein, ob Elb, Mensch oder ein anderes Wesen.", mitfühlend sah er sie an.

„Kümmere dich nicht um meinen Zustand. Ich bin kein Sozialfall, der 24 Stunden am Tag überwacht werden muss." Aggressivität hatte zurück in ihre Stimme gefunden.

„Alassë…", er wollte sich nicht weiter mit ihr streiten.

Sie schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich, um sich zu beruhigen. „Wenn ich nein sage, meine ich nein. Akzeptier das oder lass mich in Zukunft ganz in Ruhe." Sie klang wieder versöhnlich.

„Frieden?", abwartend hielt er ihr seine Hand hin.

Alassë zögerte bevor sie die ihr dargebotene Hand annahm. „Frieden…"

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?", er rechnete fast damit, dass sie wieder wütend wurde.

„Wie gesagt, stellen kannst du sie, ich muss dann ja noch lange nicht drauf antworten…"

„Warum darf Valandil nichts davon wissen?", neugierig beobachtete er ihre Reaktion. Sie dachte nach. Ob über die Frage, oder darüber ob sie ihm überhaupt antworten sollte, wusste er nicht.

„Ich will nicht, dass Leute sich unnötig Sorgen machen oder mich in Watte packen. Ich kriege das schon alles ganz gut alleine hin…"

Schweigend ritten sie eine Weile nebeneinander her. Sie hatte ehrlich geantwortet, und er wollte den gerade erlangten Waffenstillstand nicht gefährden.

„Legolas! Alassë!", durchbrach plötzlich die Stimme von einem der Elben die Stille. Ein alarmierender Unterton schwang mit.

„Komm mit.", rief Legolas Alassë zu und trieb sein Pferd an. Er wartete noch einige Sekunden auf halber Strecke bis sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte und legte dann das restliche Stück zur Gruppe mit ihr gemeinsam zurück. Überrascht sah Alassë, dass die Elben ihre Bögen kampfbereit in der Hand hielten und Gimli, wie zur Probe, bedrohlich mit der Axt schwang. Grimmig starrte er zwischen die Bäume.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Legolas, und es war keine Unruhe in seiner Stimme zu hören, doch auch er griff vorsorglich nach seinem Bogen. Interessiert musterte Alassë die Elben. Sie war leicht irritiert, jedoch gewann ihre Neugier die Oberhand.

„Warge!", informierte sie einer der Elben an der Spitze der Gruppe.

Warge; es rief eine Erinnerung wach, wie ein Wort, welches auf ihrer Zunge lag und diese dennoch nicht verlassen wollte. Sie hatte diese Bezeichnung schon einmal gehört, fühlt sich als wüsste sie was sie nun erwarten würde. Und dieses Gefühl war nicht positiv, trotzdem konnte sie es nicht einordnen.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie in die allgemeine Unruhe herein, ihre Stimme schien leicht zu zittern.

„Warge, Wölfe.", antwortete Valandil ohne sie anzusehen und spannte einen Pfeil auf seinen Bogen. Ein mögliches Ziel entdeckte sie nicht.

Einige Sekunden schaute sie ihn wie erstarrt an, schien gefangen, ohne sich bewegen zu können. Mit einem Ruck lenkte sie schließlich ihr Pferd rechts vom Weg hinunter neben einen Baum.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Valandil, so dass es sich anhörte, wie ein stummer Befehl es nicht zu tun. Sie überhörte seinen Unterton.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus? Ich suche mir ein nettes Plätzchen zum Übernachten… als ob ich abwarten würde bis die Viecher mich vom Pferd reißen.", ohne ihn anzuschauen, versuchte sie ihr Pferd als Hilfe zum Erklimmen des Baumes zu nutzen. Beinahe wäre sie gefallen; sie strauchelte kurz, bekam aber in letzter Sekunde einen Ast zu greifen.

„Alassë, lass das. Der Baum ist zu klein. Du hast glaube ich keine Vorstellung von der Größe eines Wargs, und sie sind beweglicher als normale Wölfe.", auch wenn er in purer Konzentration den Waldrand und den Weg beobachtete, er schien immer Zeit zu haben sie zu belehren. Kurz blickte er sich um, ob seine Worte zu ihr vorgedrungen waren. In dem Blick, welchen sie ihm zuwarf, lag blanker Horror. Sie ließ sich zurück auf den Pferderücken sinken und blickte sich suchend nach einem größeren Baum um, nur um festzustellen, dass dieses Unterfangen keinen Erfolg haben würde. Sie begann zu zittern, als sich der Ausdruck tiefster Angst auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Alassë du bleibst fern von ihnen. Wir werden dich schützen. Doch es könnte passieren, dass du dein Schwert benutzen musst."

Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren. Sie spürte, dass ihr gleich schwarz vor Augen werden würde, doch das durfte nicht sein. Sie bekämpfte das Gefühl der lähmenden Angst.

„Können wir nicht einfach fliehen?", pure Verzweiflung klang in ihrer Stimme.

Schon seit Jahren hatte sie Angst vor Wölfen und ähnlichem wilden, wolfsähnlichen Getier. Sie wusste nicht, was diese Phobie bewirkt hatte, und doch war sie da. Sie schüttelte es, wenn sie nur das Wort Wolf hörte, geschweige denn was passierte, wenn sie beim Fernsehen aus versehen über eine Dokumentation über diese mörderischen, Angst einflößenden, unberechenbaren Monster stolperte. Und nun das. Tiere, welche als solche bezeichnet wurden, und welche noch wesentlich schlimmer und abartiger zu sein schienen als die ihr bekannten Wölfe. Ohrenbetäubendes Geheul unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Langsam zog sie ihr Schwert, klammerte sich daran als sei es der letzte Strohhalm; die letzte Hoffnung, diesem Albtraum zu entfliehen. Schnell zwang sie Mîr in die Nähe von Valandil, wollte sie doch nicht abseits der Gruppe, als einfachere Beute gesehen werden. Die Pferde wurden unruhig, und schon schwirrte der erste Pfeil durch die Luft, traf sein Ziel bevor sie es überhaupt erblickt hatte. Wütendes Geheul erklang als Antwort. Und in diesem Moment sah sie sie. Mit weiten Sprüngen, mehr als drei Pferdelängen, verringerten sie ihren Abstand zu ihnen, ihrer Beute. Alassë zählte sie nicht. Es mussten mehr als 14 Stück sein, etwa die Hälfte von ihnen trug hässliche Kreaturen auf dem Rücken, welche nur wenig kleiner als sie selbst waren. Die Elben zielten auf die Warge. Einer fiel. Die hässliche, dunkelhäutige Kreatur mit ihm. Es wurde von dem Gewicht des Monsterwolfes zerquetscht. Angeekelt sah Alassë weg.

„Alassë! Träum nicht! Hier geht es um dein Leben!", jede Freundlichkeit war aus Valandils Stimme gewichen. Er konzentrierte sich, traf einen weiteren Warg.

Bis sie die Gruppe erreichten war schon die Hälfte gefallen. Tote, und noch sterbende Kreaturen samt Reiter, verteilten sich auf dem Weg bis hin zum Waldrand. Zwei Reiter liefen mittlerweile zu Fuß auf die Gruppe zu. Sie schwangen Schwerter bzw. gebogene Metallstäbe, welche Alassë nicht beim Namen nennen konnte.

Die Elben zogen nun allesamt Schwerter, welche sie vorher nicht einmal hatte sehen können, Pfeile und Bögen wurden beinahe im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verstaut. Gimli schien sogar erfreut, dass er nun auch endlich zum Schlag ausholen konnte und schwang seine Axt ein letztes Mal bedrohlich über seinem Kopf bevor er sie tief in einer der Kreaturen versenkte. Angeekelt schaute Alassë weg als schwarzes Blut aus der Wunde spritzte. Kurz darauf zwang sie sich doch wieder den Blick zum Kampfgetümmel zu wenden. Die von Gimli getroffene Kreatur lag inzwischen am Boden, welcher vom Blut gefärbt schwarz glänzte. Der Warg auf welchem sie geritten war, leistete ihm in diesem Moment Gesellschaft und verdeckte so mit seinem Körper den grausigen Anblick.

Mîr blieb währenddessen erstaunlich ruhig, tänzelte nur leicht auf der Stelle, wenn ein Warg zu nah heran kam. Und genau dies war nun der Fall. Beruhigend sprach Alassë auf Mîr ein, welche immer mehr nach rechts drängte und nun alles andere als ruhig war. Nervös blickte Alassë sich um. Während sie die Elben beobachtet hatte, hatte sie die restliche Umgebung aus den Augen verloren. Sie hatte sich sicher gefühlt als sie sah wie die Elben und der Zwerg ihre Stärke erfolgreich demonstrierten. Nun sah sie wie ein Warg sich scheinbar unbemerkt von der Gruppe gelöst hatte und sich lauernd von links anschlich. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass Tiere nicht lachen können, hätte sie geschworen ein hämisches Grinsen um die entblößten, messerscharfen Zähne spielen zu sehen. Ja, das Scheißvieh wusste genau, dass sie leichte Beute sein würde. Wie gelähmt verfolgte sie seine Bewegungen, bis auf wenige Meter war es nun herangekommen und diese würde es mit nur einem einzigen Sprung bewältigen können. Doch dachte es scheinbar gar nicht daran die letzte kurze Distanz mit einem Sprung zu überwinden. Es schlich weiter heran, ließ sie somit im Unsicheren wann der unvermeidliche Angriff kommen würde. Alassë zitterte und schien sich nun endlich wieder einigermaßen bewegen zu können. Sie spürte wie das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern schoss und sie aus der Starrheit erlöste. Hilfesuchend sah sie zum Rest der Truppe. Jeder war in seinen eigenen Kampf vertieft. Mit plötzlich aufsteigender Wut wandte sie sich wieder dem Warg zu. Der schien ihren Sinneswandel zu spüren und ein Knurren verließ seine weit aufgerissene Kehle, welches sich eher wie ein dumpfes Grollen anhörte. Plötzlich schoss der Warg nach vorne, doch Alassë hatte nur auf eine solche Bewegung gewartet. Mit der gleichen Schnelligkeit hatte sie ihr Schwert geschwungen und traf den Warg seitlich an seiner Schnauze. Das ganze Unterfangen stellte sich als weitaus schwieriger heraus als sie gedacht hatte, denn der Warg griff von links an, das Schwert hatte sie jedoch in der rechten Hand. Nur ein kleiner, blutiger Striemen zeigte sich auf der Schnauze des Wargs. Ein weiterer Angriff, welcher sie nicht weniger forderte als der erste. Der Schlag traf den Warg zwar etwas härter, doch schien ihn dies kaum zu stören. Alassë jedoch überforderte die Koordination des Schlags und die gleichzeitige Wucht. Und so fiel das Schwert, dessen Griff vor wenigen Sekunden noch fest in ihrer Hand gelegen hatte, nun aus ihrer Hand. Das Klirren als es zu Boden fiel, erschien ihr wie ein Donnerschlag. Der Warg vergeudete keine Sekunde, die ihr zur Flucht hätte verhelfen können. Ein erneuter Angriff, welchem sie nur durch einen beherzten Sprung Mîrs nach vorne, in letzter Sekunde ausweichen konnte. Der plötzliche Ruck nach vorne brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht, die Zügel hatte sie während des kurzen Kampfes achtlos fallen lassen. Erschrocken griff sie nach etwas das ihr Halt gewähren würde, doch alles was sie zu greifen bekam war die Decke welche lose auf dem Rücken des Pferdes lag. Diese gab dem plötzlichen Zug natürlich nach und fiel mitsamt Alassë rücklings vom Pferd auf den Boden. Schmerzvoll verzog sie das Gesicht, der Warg war für einige Augenblicke vergessen. Krampfhaft versuchte Alassë zu atmen, doch der Aufprall hatte sämtliche Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst. Plötzliches Knurren machte ihr die eigentliche Situation wieder bewusst. Langsam umrundete er sie, blieb schlussendlich zu ihren Füßen stehen. Suchend tastete sie nach ihrem Schwert, ohne den Blick von der drohenden Gestalt vor sich abzuwenden. Ein erleichterter Seufzer entwich ihr, als sie es tatsächlich fand und wieder fest in ihre Hand schloss. Im gleichen Moment verfiel der Warg in ohrenbetäubendes Geheul und stürzte Sekunden später in sich zusammen. Reglos blieb er auf dem Boden liegen. Drei Pfeile ragten von ihm auf und Alassë spürte wie etwas Warmes ihr Bein herab lief, welches halb unter dem toten Körper begraben war. Völlig erschöpft sank sie mit dem Kopf zurück auf den Boden. Schwer atmend und mit halb geschlossenen Augen wartete sie darauf ob entweder ein weiterer Warg oder einer der restlichen Gruppe zu ihr kam. Welche der beiden Möglichkeiten eintreten würde war ihr mittlerweile beinahe egal. Sie wollte nur Ruhe, ob tot oder lebendig war Nebensache. Hauptsache jetzt sofort.

Da ich so gut drauf bin gibt's noch ein neues Kapitel. Mich würde nebenbei bemerkt interessieren was ihr von den Wargen haltet!


	18. Gedanken

_Chapter 17_

Noch immer war sie damit beschäftigt wieder zu einer regelmäßigen Atmung zurückzukehren, als laute Schreie zu ihr drangen.

„Alassë! Geht's dir gut?" Eindeutig ein leicht verzweifelter Valandil. Dachte der etwa sie würde hier ein Picknick veranstalten und deshalb auf dem Boden liegen? „Lebst du noch?" Eindeutig eine sehr dumme Frage. Wäre sie tot, könnte sie eh nicht antworten. Und gerade dazu hatte sie jetzt auch keine Lust.

Einen Augenblick später kniete er neben ihr. Zaghaft strich er eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht und musterte sie genau. Suche nach Verletzungen nahm sie an. So entsetzt und verzweifelt hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen, und als sich nun auch der Rest der Gruppe um sie scharte, erbarmte sie sich dazu ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben. Langsam, aber sicher wurde ihr das ganze unangenehm und sie nutzte letzte Energiereserven um sich in eine sitzende Position zu befördern. Erleichtertes Aufatmen von Seiten Valandils, der Rest hatte schon vorher bemerkt, dass sie nicht ernsthaft verletzt war. Warum Valandil sich so aufregte blieb ihr wie so oft ein Rätsel. Als sie nun aufblickte sah sie gerade noch wie Legolas Valandil einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf; nur ihr sagte dieser Blick leider gar nichts.

„Mir geht's wunderbar, wenn ihr also ein anderes Anschauungsobjekt finden würdet, käme mir das sehr gelegen.", währenddessen versuchte sie ihren Fuß unter dem toten Warg hervorzuziehen, konnte jedoch nur schmerzvoll das Gesicht verziehen, was ihre ersten Worte natürlich nicht gerade bekräftigte.

Schnell schob Rúmil, welcher dem Warg am nächsten stand, den Körper beiseite, und Valandil welcher inzwischen aufgestanden war reichte Alassë seine Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. Dankend nahm sie diese an und stand mit einem Ruck wieder auf den Füßen; mehr auf dem rechten, als auf dem linken, welcher bei Belastung nun wirklich schmerzte. Überschwänglich schloss Valandil Alassë in die Arme und schien sie gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Irritiert blickte sie über seine Schulter hinweg zu den anderen, welche ihr alle, bis auf Orophin, mit dem selben Blick begegneten.

„Ähm, Valandil?... Hallo? Schön, dass du dich darüber freust, dass es mir gut geht, aber könntest du dich vielleicht alleine freuen?", ihr wurde die ganze Situation zunehmend unangenehm. Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein gemurmeltes ‚Mhm?'. „Valandil, du sollst mich loslassen. Geh halt zu Gimli und freu dich mit ihm, dass es ihm gut geht." Valandil ließ sie nun wirklich los, und gleichzeitig ging Gimli vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Wann geht's weiter?", fragte Alassë, teils um das Schweigen zu unterbrechen, teils um einfach nur möglichst schnell den Anblick der Warge hinter sich zu lassen.

„Unseretwegen sofort, wenn es dir gut geht.", erwiderte Orophin, und der Rest der Gruppe ging wie auf Kommando zu den Pferden.

„Ja, sagte ich ja schon…", der leicht genervte Ton entging auch Orophin nicht als er sich umdrehte um zu seinem Pferd zu gehen. Nun stand Alassë wieder neben Mîr und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie allein niemals auf dessen Rücken kommen würde. Sorgfältig legte sie zunächst die Decke auf Mîrs Rücken und sah sich suchend um. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Legolas, welcher nur wenige Meter hinter ihr neben dem toten Warg stand und die Pfeile aus dessen Seite zog.

„Du warst das?", erstaunt blickte sie ihn an, sie hatte sich noch keine Gedanken über den Tod des Viehs machen können.

Langsam blickte er auf und musterte sie kurz. „Ja.."

„Danke. Und… gutes Timing." So viel ehrliche Freundlichkeit, sie war beinahe über sich selbst erstaunt.

„Gutes was?", fragend sah er sie an und kam nun zu ihr herüber.

„Gutes Timing, hast halt genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt abgepasst.", erklärte sie diesmal bereitwillig.

„Ach so, das war nur viel Glück, dass ich genau in dem Moment in deine Richtung geblickt habe."

„Komplimente nimmt man an… sonst sind sie ja nutzlos.", grinsend schaute sie ihn an.

„Wenn das so ist, möchte ich nicht unhöflich sein. Danke vielmals.", auch ihm spielte ein Lächeln um die Lippen.

„Gern geschehen… Und könntest du vielleicht so freundlich sein… mir da hoch zu helfen? Sonst sind wir sicherlich morgen noch da und…", warum stotterte sie jetzt rum?

„Mit Freuden, meine Dame." Mit einem leichten Zwinkern legte er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und setzte sie ohne jegliche Anstrengung auf dem Pferd ab. Diesmal fiel sie nicht beinahe auf der anderen Seite wieder herunter. Langsam ließ er sie los, wobei seine rechte Hand beinahe über ihren gesamten linken Oberschenkel strich. Wenn sie ihn, bzw. diese prüden Elben nicht besser kennen würde, hätte sie dies als vollkommene Absicht gewertet. Leicht irritiert sah sie ihm hinterher als er zu seinem Pferd ging.

Schnell und ohne zurückzublicken hatten sie den Ort des Kampfes hinter sich gelassen. Zügig ritten sie nun voran, um Moria noch vor Sonnenuntergang zu erreichen. Schweigend ritten sie hintereinander her, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Alassë konnte sich nicht vom Gedanken an die Warge losreißen. Das Bild des Wargs, wie er über ihr gestanden hatte, schien sie zu verfolgen. Hätte Legolas nur wenige Sekunden später gemerkt, dass der Warg sie hatte attackieren wollen, dann wäre sie nun wahrscheinlich nicht auf der Weiterreise nach Moria. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen. Ja, sie hatte das Schwert zu packen bekommen, doch dachte sie an die zwei vorangegangenen Schläge, so musste sie zugeben, dass sie absolut nichts hätte ausrichten können. Selbst mit dem erhöhten Adrenalinspiegel, und aller Kraft die sie noch hätte aufbringen können, wäre auch der nächste Schlag ihrerseits nicht mehr als ein Kratzer gewesen. Immer wieder blickte sie sich suchend um, ob nicht doch einige der Viecher überlebt hatten und ihnen nun folgten, oder ob noch weitere aus einer anderen Gruppe auftauchten. Orophin, der hinter ihr ritt, versuchte sie zwar zu beruhigen, doch half es nicht viel. Was wusste er schon? Ihm könnten fünf dieser Viecher allein begegnen und doch würde er sich zu verteidigen wissen. Seufzend legte sie sich auf den Hals des Pferdes. Mîr schien es nicht zu stören. Alassë wurde immer deutlicher von dem Gedanken bedrückt, dass sie einfach nicht hierher passte. Warge… was sollte als nächstes kommen?

Valandil machte sich ähnliche Gedanken. Wie so oft kreisten seine Gedanken um Alassë. Der vorangegangene Kampf hatte es ihm deutlicher als bisher vor Augen geführt. Er hatte sie zurück gebracht, und dies war nicht der Weg, welcher eigentlich vor ihr gelegen hätte. Er hatte sie aus ihrer Welt heraus gerissen und hierher gebracht, immer in der Annahme, dass dies das Richtige sei. Galadriel hatte ihn unterstützt, hatte ihm zugestimmt. Doch hatte sie so etwas wissen können? Sie hatte große Macht, doch auch diese hatte ihre Grenzen. Gehörte Alassë also noch immer in diese Welt oder war ein anderes Leben nun das was ihr bestimmt war? Beinahe hätte er sie heute wieder verloren. Seine schlimmsten Ängste wären beinahe wieder wahr geworden. Wie damals. Es wäre genauso wie damals gewesen, hätte Legolas nicht in letzter Sekunde eingegriffen. Seine Schuld schien nun beglichen ohne dass er es wusste, doch bald sollte er es erfahren. Es lag nur noch an Alassë. Und inständig hoffte Valandil, dass sie es schaffen würde. Doch was wenn nicht?

Nachdenklich sah Orophin sich um, alle schienen tief versunken, nahmen kaum noch etwas von der Umgebung wahr, nur Alassë sah sich dann und wann erschrocken um. Er musterte sie von hinten, und immer wieder fragte er sich wie es möglich war. Valandil hatte ihm kaum etwas gesagt, nur soviel um ihn vorläufig zum schweigen zu bringen. Keine Fragen, keine Andeutungen. Sie sollte es selbst herausfinden. Doch wie sollte sie etwas herausfinden, was selbst ihm, der es wusste, als unmöglich erschien? Erst nach dem Kampf hatte er scheinbar erst richtig verstanden was Valandil ihm schon vor Tagen gesagt hatte. Er hatte gesehen wie Valandil Alassë umarmt hatte, wie seine Augen zunächst stumpf vor Verzweiflung, dann leuchtend vor Erleichterung gewesen waren. Und dennoch konnte er es nicht verstehen. Alassë sollte es aufklären, nur wie blieb ihm ein Rätsel…

In sich gekehrt überließ Legolas seinem Pferd die Führung, es kannte den Weg und musste momentan auch nur Gimli, welcher voran ritt, folgen. Einige Male hatte er sich umgesehen und sah die anderen nicht weniger nachdenklich als sich selbst. Er hatte mit Valandil mitgefühlt nach dem Kampf mit den Wargen. Er konnte ahnen warum es Valandil so mitnahm. Es lag lange Jahre, mehr als sein halbes Leben zurück, doch wusste er, dass Valandil noch immer daran dachte. Valandil hatte eine Bindung zu Alassë, er wusste nicht welcher Art und wieso, doch spürte er es. Und diese Bindung hatte diese Art des Kampfes für Valandil so schlimm gemacht. Er hatte mit Sicherheit an damals gedacht. An den Tag an dem er und Valandil sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren und an dem seine Schwester gestorben war…

Lange ritten sie so schweigend voran. Lothlórien hatten sie lange hinter sich gelassen und folgten nun einem Weg entlang eines schnell fließenden Flusses, welcher sich jedoch zunehmend verjüngte. Die Berge, die nun genau vor ihnen lagen, rückten immer näher. Als die Sonne sich schon merklich dem Ende ihres Laufes zugewendet hatte, hielt Gimli an der Spitze an und wartete bis alle zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten.

„Ich schlage vor, wir machen eine letzte Pause bevor wir unsere Reise beenden. Noch nie habe ich es geschafft ohne wenigstens eine kurze Rast an diesem Ort vorbei zu reiten und dies soll sich heute nicht ändern.", fasziniert als sähe er es zum ersten Mal hatte er sich während dieser Worte die Umgebung angeschaut. Nun stieg er ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten von seinem Pferd und wandte sich nach rechts. Erst jetzt erblickte Alassë den dunkel glänzenden See welcher sich hinter einigen Büschen und einer sattgrünen Wiese zu ihrer Rechten erstreckte. Die Elben waren mittlerweile allesamt abgestiegen und führten die Pferde zur Wiese um sie für einige Momente grasen zu lassen. Langsam ließ sich nun auch Alassë vom Rücken des Pferdes gleiten und stieß bei der Berührung mit dem Boden einen leisen Schrei aus, mehr aus Verwunderung als aus Schmerz. Während des Rittes und den ermüdenden Gedankengängen hatte sie ihren linken Fuß vollkommen vergessen. Dieser trat nun schmerzlich zurück in ihre Erinnerung, während sie sich noch darüber wunderte sich plötzlich am Boden wieder zu finden. Schnell eilte ihr Legolas, welcher ihr am nächsten stand, zu Hilfe. Dankend nahm sie seine Hand an und stand vorsichtig auf, immer darauf bedacht den linken Fuß wenig zu belasten.

„Geht es?", fragte er sie besorgt. Gleichzeitig bemerkte sie auch wie Valandil wieder alarmierend besorgt zu ihr herüber blickte.

„Ja, danke. Ist nur verstaucht glaub ich, weil dieses Vieh ein bisschen sehr blöd da drauf geflogen ist… und leicht sind diese Biester ja nicht gerade."

Hinkend und mit Legolas als Stütze, er hatte kein ‚Nein' akzeptiert, begab sie sich zum Rande des Sees. Gimli plapperte etwas vom ‚Spiegelsee', verstummte jedoch als er fasziniert in die Tiefe blickte. Erleichtert ließ sie sich ins weiche Gras sinken und legte sich sogleich auf den Rücken um ihre geschundene Kehrseite etwas zu entlasten.

„Zeig mal deinen Fuß, vielleicht kann ich etwas tun.", bot Legolas ihr an nachdem er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Nee, lass mal lieber. Wenn ich jetzt den Schuh auszieh krieg ich ihn nicht mehr an, und ich hab keine Lust mit einem Schuh und halb barfuss durch Moria zu latschen.", wehrte sie ihn kurzerhand ab.

„Aber so etwas muss behandelt werden", versuchte er es noch einmal.

„Nein muss es nicht. Da kommt ein Stützverband drum oder man hält den Fuß ganz einfach still. Was meinst du wie oft ich schon die Treppe runter geflogen bin. Ich kenn mich aus, also Klappe."

„Aber…", er ließ nicht locker.

„Legolas, Klappe heißt Mund zu.", erstaunlich freundlich blieb sie, sie hatte keine Lust auf Streit. Kam zwar selten vor, konnte aber durchaus passieren.

‚Dann so… ich finde wirklich, du solltest…', schallte es plötzlich in ihrem Kopf.

‚Nein, auch nicht so. Ich will mich hier entspannen, nerv Gimli oder sei ruhig.', antwortete sie ihm auf gleiche Weise. Irgendwie verwies sie immer alle Leute auf Gimli, wenn sie sie nervten. Valandil vorhin auch. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie wusste, dass Zwerge eine dickere Haut hatten… oder so.

Und wirklich, Legolas versuchte kein weiteres Mal sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich den Fuß doch einmal anschauen sollte. Zwar hätte sie nun wirklich liebend gern ihren Schuh ausgezogen, um den Fuß ins kühle Wasser halten zu können, doch sie konnte sich sehr lebhaft vorstellen auf welche Größe dieser mittlerweile angeschwollen war. So hatten es Verstauchungen nun mal an sich und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, warum Legolas so einen Wirbel darum machte und Valandil wieder betont häufig zu ihr herüber blickte. Schon nach wenigen Minuten drängte Gimli zum erneuten Aufbruch um Moria noch vor der Dunkelheit zu erreichen. Als Alassë aufstand um zurück zu Mîr zu gehen warf sie beiläufig einen letzten Blick auf den See und blieb gleich darauf verwundert stehen. Völlig glatt lag das Wasser zu ihren Füßen und selbst der Wind schien die Ruhe der Oberfläche nicht stören zu können. Am Rande spiegelten sich Bäume und Sträucher, welche rings um den See standen. Die untergehende Sonne, welche ein buntes Farbenspiel ins Wasser hätte zaubern müssen, spiegelte sich nicht auf dem dunkelblauen Wasser. Vielmehr sah es aus als würde der See einen Nachthimmel spiegeln mit tausenden funkelnden Sternen. Bei näherer Betrachtung bemerkte Alassë zudem, dass auch sie selbst im See nicht zu sehen war.

„Was'n das schon wieder für 'ne Verarschung?", murmelte sie im gehen vor sich hin. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie den See stundenlang bewundern können, doch sie hatte seit Tagen keinen Spiegel mehr gesehen und das war in ihren Augen sehr viel wichtiger als irgendein augenscheinliches Naturschauspiel.

„Verarschung?", Elbenohren konnten ein Fluch sein. Seufzend wandte sie sich Lólindir zu.

„Wenn du jemanden verarschst, dann nimmst du ihn auf den Arm. Kann man aber auch im Sinne von Reinfall oder…", erst jetzt sah sie wie Valandil fast schon entsetzt den Kopf schüttelte. Fragend folgte sie seinem Blick über ihre Schulter, und sah wie Gimli grimmig hinter ihr herstapfte.

„So, einen Reinfall nennst du das?", böse schaute er sie an, kaum noch etwas erinnerte sie an das lachende Gesicht, was ihr bisher bekannt gewesen war. „In diesem See ruht Durins Krone, bis er erwacht. Und du wagst es ihn zu verspotten?" Schnaubend stapfte Gimli an der völlig verdatterten Alassë vorbei und bestieg, wenn auch mit einigen Mühen, sein Pferd. Ohne ein weiteres Wort trieb er selbiges an und auch die anderen beeilten sich ihre Pferde zu besteigen. Valandil half Alassë es sich auf Mîr gemütlich zu machen und versicherte ihr, dass Gimli sich spätestens in Moria wieder beruhigen würde.

_Sooo, das war es erst mal für den Moment, aber nicht für lange. Hab gerade mal keine Schreibblockade und es wird weitergehen wie am Fließband :-) Jetzt seid ihr gefragt, und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich ein paar Reviews bekomme, in letzter Zeit ist echt Flaute. Positives wie negatives ist sehr willkommen! Liebe Grüße und eine dicke Umarmung für alle Leser, Melody_


End file.
